


El inesperado despertar a tu lado

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony tiene un accidente. Steve vive con un accidente.  San Pedro es muy voluble. Y bueno,los pecados no siempre se pagan en el infierno.





	1. Año Nuevo

 

_Tony Stark cayó esta mañana por un barranco mientras conducía su porche por la carretera número 46, vialidad conocida por su sinuosidad. Hasta el momento, los reportes indican que el billonario, CEO de las conocidas Industrias Stark, salía de una fiesta de Año Nuevo, por lo que no descartan que condujera en estado de ebriedad. Hasta el momento, no se conoce el estado de salud del conocido playboy._

—¡Por Dios, baja el volumen!

Steve se giró. Su esposa, Sharon Rogers, lo miró malhumorada desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días—dijo él por toda respuesta, y volvió a su tarea, que era preparar el desayuno.

Sharon frunció el ceño y arrastró los pies hasta la isla, donde descansaba el control remoto. Con un gruñido apagó el televisor y tomó asiento. Sentía que la cabeza le martillaba, y los huevos revueltos que su marido hacia sólo le revolvían el estómago.

—No quiero—dijo cuando, Steve, le dejó el plato enfrente.

—Te ayudará.

—Lo que necesito es una aspirina.

—¿A qué hora llegaste a noche?

—¡¿Qué te importa?!

La mujer bajó del banco y buscó en los cajones de la cocina alguna pastilla que le quitaran el dolor de cabeza, resultado de una celebración de año nuevo bastante "movida", por así llamarla. Steve suspiró al verla en ese estado tan lamentable. Decidió que, por más molesto que estuviera, no le podía negar una aspirina; así que fue al baño, donde estaba el botiquín y sacó un par de pastillas que luego le dio, junto con un vaso de agua.

—Supongo que te divertiste.

—Mucho—dijo ella una vez que tragó las pastillas—. Conocí a alguien, muy divertido, por cierto. Lástima que vio mi anillo de bodas. Recuérdame quitármelo la próxima vez.

Steve apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y tú qué?—dijo ella—, ¿te quedaste aquí a beber chocolate?—se burló—Dios, eres tan aburrido.

Steve se tragó las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. No le diría que, de hecho, se reunió con amigos, bebió, rió y la pasó de maravilla sin ella. No le diría que cada uno de sus amigos le pidió, no, más bien, le rogó que la dejara. Que se divorciara de esa esa "bruja chupa sangre", quien lo único que quería era hacerle daño. Dio media vuelta y él sí se sentó a desayunar con tranquilidad. Era la última vez que soportaba algo así.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?—insistió ella haciendo chocar el vaso contra la mesa—Eres abuuurrido.

—Todavía estás ebria.

—¿Y qué? Yo no quería está vida.

—No debiste casarte conmigo, entonces.

Sharon lo miró con los labios muy apretados. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto. Ella no quería esa vida, pero la había escogido. Steve era una persona muy diferente a ella, demasiado amable y considerado; demasiado tranquilo. Era un buen hombre, no lo podía negar. Pero no lo soportaba. No soportaba que la amara tanto. No lo merecía, y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Muchas veces se preguntó si quería decepcionarlo tanto como para que la dejara. Pero no, sus motivos para hacerle la vida imposible escapaban ya de sus manos. Simplemente, ella no era una buena mujer. Quería destrozarlo, por el simple placer que le daba ver en sus ojos el dolor que le causaba. Era una bruja, como la llamaba Bucky, ese patán bueno para nada.

Se acodó en la mesa, acercó su rostro a la de él y buscó sus ojos. Quería verlo, quería ver como su corazón se rompía una vez más.

—Te odio, Steve. Ojalá no regreses de tu siguiente misión.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Steve no le dio el gusto de ver en su alma. No la miró. Apartó el plato; el apetito se le había ido; se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó del banco.

—Sharon—dijo bajo el umbral de la puerta—, quiero el divorcio.

No dijo más, dio media vuelta con toda la intención de salir de esa casa.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Su mujer lo siguió trastabillando por el pasillo—. ¡No te atrevas! ¡Jamás te divorciaras de mí!

—¡No quieres estar conmigo! ¡Acabas de decir que me odias!—Steve tomó su chaqueta del recibidor—¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Yo tampoco quiero estar contigo! ¡Yo también te odio!

—¡STEVEN!

Sharon corrió hacia él pero se estrelló con la puerta cuando éste la cerró al salir.

*******

Tony Stark despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Todo ahí era de un blanco inmaculado y cómodo. Al menos, la silla en la que estaba sentado lo era. No era el único ahí, había otras personas, las cuales, también, parecían confundidas respecto a cómo habían llegado ahí. Eso parecía una sala de espera. ¿Pero espera de qué? No tenía idea.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado conduciendo de camino a casa, después de esa fiesta fantástica. Se había divertido tanto y había tomado tanto, que definitivamente no debía haber conducido. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía el vago recuerdo de haber pisado el acelerador en lugar del freno.

—Carajo, ¿y si estoy muerto?

—Shh—una mujer entrada en años le golpeó con el puño en la pierna— No digas malas palabras.

—Lo siento,  _madame_ —dijo él, ligeramente divertido por la reacción de la señora—. Es sólo que... ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Usted sabe?

La mujer le miró solemnemente y asintió.

—Estamos esperando para ver a San Pedro.

—¡¿San Pedro?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de maldita broma esta?!

La anciana volvió a golpearle en la pierna.

—Con ese lenguaje te mandarán allá abajo.

—¿Allá abajo?

—Al infierno—dijo bajando la voz.

Tony frunció el ceño, incrédulo. Eso de estar muerto, era una broma que había dicho para sí mismo; no podía ser una realidad. Él que era tan joven, tan rico, tan inteligente y sobre todo tan guapo. El mundo estaba perdiendo mucho. No, no, él no podía estar muerto.

—Anthony Edward Stark—una mujer alta y sumamente hermosa le llamó—San Pedro, lo espera.

Tony se señaló así mismo y tragó saliva.

—Suerte—le dijo la ancianita, al parecer ella creía que la necesitaba. Él también lo creyó.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, había cometido muchos pecados. Tenía planeado arrepentirse de cada uno de ellos antes de morir, pero no le habían dado tiempo.

—Por aquí—le señaló la mujer y una puerta se abrió.

"Estoy jodido" pensó Tony al cruzar la puerta "Estoy re jodido" Y otra voz en su mente le dijo "Shhhh no digas palabrotas o estarás requetecontra jodido"

Continuará...


	2. San Pedro

La copa de vino oscilaba entre los dedos de Sharon. Miró tras la ventana el jardín de su casa. Una casa de los suburbios, en un barrio donde todos, o la gran mayoría, eran militares. Una casa bonita, agradable, con un patio delantero rodeado por una cerca blanca, hecha por su marido; con un garaje amplio, suficiente para dos autos y hasta una mesa de trabajo; con un sótano, que tenía una pequeña despensa y estaba equipado para emergencias (su esposo era muy previsor); había cuatro habitaciones, un estudio, un pequeño gimnasio. Era una casa agradable. Pero para ella era insuficiente.

Había visto en un programa, donde mostraban como vivían los famosos, la casa de Tony Stark. Ese magnate que era toda una celebridad. Su mansión era enorme, tenía hasta piscina y un garaje sólo para sus autos de colección. Esa era la clase de vida que le habría gustado tener. Y no esa acomodada, pero, todavía, clase-mediera en la que vivía.

¿Por qué se había casado con Steve? Porque era un hombre atractivo e inteligente, era lindo, caballeroso, bueno en la cama, era un encanto. Pero no tenía dinero. En ese entonces era un soldado y nada más, ahora, estaba considerado en una terna para convertirse en capitán de una unidad especial. Ella estaba segura de que fracasaría. O al menos deseaba que lo hiciera.

Probablemente lo que más le molestaba era que él se conformaba con esa vida. Él decía que una vida tranquila, estabilidad y un hogar, eran suficientes para ser feliz. Eso, para ella, era sólo un "bla, bla, bla" sin sentido. Ella quería lujo, carros, viajes, joyas... quería ser mujer de ese Stark. Lástima que ese hombre era un mujeriego, y nunca tenía relaciones de más de un día, al menos, eso era lo que decían en los programas de chismes. Además era poco probable encontrárselo en algún lugar de casualidad y ella estaba casada con ese soso.

Ahora, resultaba que el hombre quería divorciarse. Estaba de más decir que no se lo iba a permitir. Jamás. Si alguien iba dejar a alguien, sería ella a él. Por supuesto que, antes, debía de tener un buen partido por el cual dejarlo. Era una forma de no quedar en el aire y sin perro que le ladre. Además, ser esposa de un militar le daba cierto estatus, que no tendría siendo la "ex".

Le daría una lección, pensó. Le daría un motivo para quedarse a su lado hasta que ella quisiera que fuese así. Tomó la decisión y arrastró la botella de vino al baño. Abrió la llave de la bañera y sacó del botiquín algunas pastillas. Steve no iba a tardar, ese día no trabajaba, así que seguramente, había ido a dar una vuelta por el vecindario; tal vez, a quejarse con los vecinos, que eran el odioso de Bucky y su odiosa mujer.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera. Pensó, mientras se tomaba las pastillas con un trago de vino, en la cara que pondría Steve cuando la encontrara medio muerta en el baño. El muy estúpido, seguramente, se asustaría. Después, le pediría perdón y volverían. Adiós amenaza de divorcio. Punto. Se saldría con la suya, como siempre.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida. La botella de vino resbaló de sus dedos. Pero algo más resbaló: ella dentro de la bañera, cuya llave de agua nunca cerró.

*******

San Pedro era un anciano muy vigoroso, pero anciano al fin y al cabo. El santo estaba detrás de un escritorio que parecía más el estrado de un juez que otra cosa. Leía con unos anteojos dorados un pergamino. No dijo nada cuando Tony entró. Ni siquiera lo miró.

Tony comenzaba a sentirse muy nervioso. Era curioso, incluso muerto sentía esas cosas. Era extraño. ¿Y si sólo estaba soñando? Era probable.

—Ejem—carraspeó, pero a San Pedro no se le movió ni un pelo. Tony cambió el peso de un pie al otro, también se estaba cansando —. EJEM—intentó una vez más—. Quiero ir al baño.

San Pedro, entonces, levantó una ceja y desvió la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Pu-puedo ir al baño?—preguntó Tony, realmente no tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero era así como se había escapado innumerables veces de las oficinas de muchos directores en sus años escolares. Y era justo como un escolar, como se sentía.

San Pedro levantó aún más la ceja y de pronto se carcajeó. Al principio, Tony no supo que hacer, así que, tímidamente, intentó imitarlo y se rió. Pero así como San Pedro había comenzado a reírse, así se calló y se puso mortalmente serio. Tony también se calló.

—Señor Stark—la voz del santo era fuerte, dura, parecía retumbar en el pecho de Tony—, he revisado su expediente.

Tony puso cara de "maldita sea" puesto que sabía que nada en ese expediente podía favorecerlo.

—Y lo he encontrado culpable de los siguientes pecados: Soberbia, Gula y Lujuria

—Tres de siete, nada mal ¿no?

Tony sonrió, San Pedro lo miró con cara de "me estás hablando en serio, bastardo" (en palabras de Tony, claro está), así que borró su sonrisa lentamente.

—También encontré buenas acciones.

—¿Cuentan el doble?

San Pedro volvió a lanzarle una mirada mordaz. Tony cerró la boca fingiendo que tenía un zipper en ella.

—Bueno, señor Stark, ahora, dígame: ¿por qué murió?

Tony frunció el ceño. —¿Quiere que le diga cómo me morí? Para ser honesto no lo recuerdo. Salí de una fiesta, conducía hasta mi casa...

—Suficiente. Murió por irresponsabilidad. Usted, señor Stark, no valora su vida.

—¿Pero qué dice? Yo la disfruto mucho.

—¿En verdad lo hace?

Tony frunció el ceño. Debía haber alguna trampa ahí, como en cualquier juicio. San Pedro no necesitó respuesta, tal vez, ni siquiera quería una. Sacó un libro enorme de quién sabe dónde y comenzó a buscar algo en él.

—Vaya—dijo—, señor Stark....

Justo entonces, se escucharon unos gritos del otro lado de la puerta. Eran estridentes e histéricos. De pronto, la puerta se abrió violentamente.

—¡Esto es un error!—entró diciendo una mujer, guapa (notó Tony), seguida de la mujer alta que fungía como secretaria de San Pedro— ¡Exijo ser devuelta!

San Pedro frunció el ceño, Tony pensó que ni en el cielo funcionaban las reglas burocráticas de esperar el turno con el debido respeto.

—¿Usted es...?—pidió el Santo y despidió con un gesto a su secretaria, quien, sin temor a equivocarnos era un ángel.

—Sharon Rogers—respondió la mujer con los labios tirantes. 


	3. Camino

San Pedro hizo silencio levantando su dedo índice. La mujer calló de inmediato,  Tony no se atrevió ni a reclamar, y eso que se moría de ganas. Era su turno, maldita sea, quería ser juzgado pronto porque el suspenso era odioso. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y se dedicó a mirar a aquella intrusa, mientras el santo leía de nuevo un pergamino amarillento.

Sharon Rogers, como se presentó, era rubia, delgada, alta. Tal vez a Tony le habría gustado, tenía cierta debilidad por el pelo rubio, pero no, había algo en ella que no terminaba de agradarle, empezando por la grosería que había hecho al interrumpir su audiencia con el santo.

—Señora Rogers—dijo el anciano sin despegar la vista del pergamino—, he revisado su expediente y la he encontrado culpable de los siguientes pecados: Pereza, Ira, Avaricia, Soberbia, y Envidia.

Tony rió, no lo pudo evitar.

—¡Son más que los míos!—dijo y señaló a la mujer—¡Al infierno!

Sharon volteó a verlo, no se había percatado de la presencia de ese hombre hasta ese momento. Estaba tan furiosa que cualquier otra cosa escapaba de su campo visual.

—Señor Stark—San Pedro le llamó la atención, pero lo hizo de una forma tan suave que no pareció para nada un regaño.

—¿Stark?—Sharon miró al hombre que, sonriente, se encogía de hombros ante el santo, a modo de disculpa. Stark... ese nombre...—¡¿Eres Tony Stark?!

—El mismo, pero más guapo en vivo que en la televisión—Tony levantó una ceja con suficiencia, pero lo que dijo, lo dijo sin ánimo de coquetear.

—¿Estás muerto?

Sharon pensó que era una lástima, ¿qué pasaría con sus millones?

—Igual que tú—contestó Tony de mala gana. No era nada agradable que le recodaran el porqué estaba ahí, frente a San Pedro, esperando que le dejaran pasar por esa puerta dorada que se veía a las espaldas del santo, o bien, a que apretara el botón de la trampilla y cayera por un tobogán al averno (esperaba que hubiera un tobogán).

—Yo no debo estar aquí—dijo la chica—. Quiero volver. Es un error, yo no puedo estar muerta.

—¿Por qué murió?—San Pedro le hizo las mismas preguntas que le había hecho a Tony.

—¿Por qué? Porque...—Sharon se mordió el labio inferior—... por culpa de mi marido.

San Pedro levantó ambas cejas y señaló un punto en el pergamino.

—No es lo que dice aquí—dijo con calma.

Tony volteó a ver a la mujer, quien suspiró.

—Tomé unas pastillas con un poco de vino y me quedé dormida en la bañera.

—¡Suicidio!—Tony se encaramó al borde del estrado de San Pedro, de alguna manera lo había alcanzado—Listo, al infierno, se le cierran las puertas del cielo...

—¡No fue suicidio!—Sharon acortó la distancia entre ella y el santo—No se supone que iba a morir.

—¿Entonces?—Tony frunció el ceño.

—Es... mi esposo dijo que quería el divorcio y eso no...

—Ahh, pero que...—Tony se tragó la palabrota que se le había ocurrido, se recordó que debía portarse bien, al menos frente a San Pedro—... mala... ¡Quería hacerlo sentir culpable! ¡Suficiente, San Pedro, mándela al infierno y a mí al cielo, jamás he hecho algo así!

—Señor Stark—San Pedro lo reprimió de nuevo—, soy yo quien hace las preguntas y ¿me haría el favor de dejar de colgar de mi estrado?

Tony le sonrió y se disculpó someramente antes de bajar, y acomodarse el traje.

—Bien, señora Rogers, ¿es justo como dijo el señor Stark?

Sharon suspiró.

—Era sólo para que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a perder.

—Pues no mucho—editorializó Tony.

Los labios de San Pedro se tensaron en un intento por no reír, en tanto que Sharon apretó los puños.

—¡¿Tú qué vas a saber?!—le gritó— ¡No has vivido con él!

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—No necesito hacerlo para saber que un chantaje así es bajo... hasta para mí.

—¡Eres un niño rico!—volvió a vociferar, la rubia—¡Jamás entenderías lo que es vivir con un hombre como él!

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?—Tony rodó los ojos, ¿era posible que el alcohol y las pastillas siguieran atontándole después de muerta?—¿Tan malo es ese hombre para que quieras torturarlo con tu voz chillona todo los jodidos días?

Tony se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró de reojo a San Pedro, para disculparse por la grosería que se le había salido. San Pedro, curiosamente, los miraba a ambos muy entretenido. El anciano tenía una taza de té, o algo parecido, entre las manos y se reclinó en su asiento, cómodamente, mientras los veía discutir.

—¡Mi voz no es chillona!—replicó Sharon—¡Y sí, es horrible!

—Aquí dice que su marido es un buen hombre—acotó San Pedro y, luego, le sopló al vapor de su bebida.

Sharon bufó.

—¡Quiero volver!—exigió—¡No se supone que fuera a morir!

Tony rió, mofándose de ella— Ese hombre tiene suerte, no gastará en el divorcio ni tendrá que darte pensión o algo, se libró de ti... gracias a ti. El karma existe.

Sharon lo miró furiosa, si sus ojos pudieran echar fuego, Tony sería algo así como un pollo rostizado.

—Hablas como si fueras un ejemplo de la moral, Stark—le dijo con sorna—, ¿acaso no eres el mayor mujeriego del país? ¿Acaso tienes idea de a cuantas mujeres has herido?

—Nunca ha sido mi intención, en cambio tú...

Tony frunció el ceño y giró hacia San Pedro, quien, ahora, mágicamente, comía una galleta.

—¿Cómo es su esposo?—preguntó—¿La golpea, la maltrata, no la respeta, no le da su lugar, la tiene en la miseria?

San Pedro tragó y levantó unas hojas.

—Es un buen hombre—repitió el santo—. De hecho, si él estuviera aquí, ya habría pasado por esa puerta... a diferencia de ustedes...—dijo señalando, a sus espaldas, las rejas doradas que prometían el paraíso.

—¿La quiere?

San Pedro asintió, al tiempo que le daba otra mordida a su galleta.

—Es un aburrido—murmuró Sharon.

—Tal vez, quien le aburre eres tú—Tony chasqueó la lengua—. Tal vez, lo tienes todo y no te has dado cuenta.

—Eres tú quien lo tiene todo, ¿qué problema podrías tener tú?, ¿qué deseos inconclusos podrías tener? ¡Niño rico! Nada te falta, todo lo que quieras lo puedes obtener. ¡Nunca entenderías!

—¡Entiendo lo que es ser bueno y no te quieran!

—¡Eso es ab...!

—¡SUFICIENTE!

San Pedro se levantó y se sacudió las migajas de galleta que se le habían quedado en la barba. Ese había sido su tentempié de la tarde y era hora de seguir trabajando. Carraspeó y volvió a sentarse.

—Ambos tienen mucho que aprender—dijo, y revisó una vez más el libro gigante que tenía sobre su mesa—. Ninguno ha sido capaz de valorar su vida. El uno la desperdicia haciéndose daño a sí mismo, y la otra, la desperdicia haciéndole daño a otros. Tienen mucho que aprender...

Mientras el hombre leía, esos dos seguían discutiendo, pero en voz baja. A Tony simplemente no le podía agradar aquella mujer.

—Por eso no me he casado—murmuró—; para toparme con brujas así...

—Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que pudiste gustarme—le replicó Sharon.

—Porque yo le gusto a todo el mundo, nena.

—De ser así, te habrías casado.

—Es que a mí no me gusta todo el mundo.

Sharon torció la boca, estaba a punto de replicar cuando San Pedro volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Bien, debo decirles que no están en el libro de llegadas—hizo una pausa—, lo que significa que aún no es su hora de morir y entregar cuentas.

—¿Entonces, puedo volver?—Sharon sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Genial!—exclamó Tony, se sentía como un estudiante, cuyo maestro olvida revisar la tarea de ese día, tarea que, por cierto, no había hecho.

—Volverán. Pero tienen un par de lecciones que aprender, dependerá de ustedes que tan pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Tony frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

San Pedro presionó un botón y apareció un ángel, cuyo gesto era más intimidante y adusto, que bello; luego, el santo tomó su pluma fuente y escribió en un trozo de pergamino un símbolo.

—Señora Rogers, aquí tiene su pase de vuelta.

Sharon se acercó al estrado y sujetó el pergamino.

El santo repitió la operación y llamó a Tony, pero cuando éste se acercó, San Pedro tardó en soltar el pergamino.

—Su camino será más largo—le dijo—, pero ya sabe lo que dicen.

—¿Qué?

—No hay buen destino, en un camino fácil—el santo le sonrió, o algo así y, luego, levantó la vista hacia el ángel—. Muéstrales el camino.

El ángel asintió y con un gesto les pidió seguirlo. Tony le dio una última mirada al santo, quien se despidió de él agitando suavemente su mano.

Segundos después, una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Le paso al siguiente, San Pedro?

El santo asintió, pero el ángel no se retiró. Había un gesto conocido en su jefe. Suspiró.

—San Pedro, señor, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho está vez?

El anciano fingió sorpresa.

—¿Yo? ¡Nada!

Pero su sonrisa hizo suspirar al ángel una vez más.

—Oh, no... lo ha hecho de nuevo, ¿verdad?


	4. Despertar

Tony miró un par de veces por encima de su hombro, pero ya no pudo ver al anciano San Pedro. Detrás de él se extendía una neblina densa. Delante de él, a unos pasos, iba Sharon y unos pasos más allá, el ángel. Todo lo que alcanzaba su vista era eso, lo demás era blanco, blanco y más blanco. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

No fue hasta que el ángel se detuvo, que la neblina se disipó. Tony vio, entonces,  miles de hilos dorados a su alrededor. Iban y venían por todos lados, tejiendo alrededor de ellos una especie de telaraña.

—¿Qué...?

—Todas las almas tienen un destino—dijo el ángel señalando con su mano el entramado de hilos—. Una vida.

Tony abrió la boca maravillado y se preguntó si recordaría todo una vez que volviera a su hogar.

—Buscaré sus hilos—dijo el ángel—. Su pase, señora Rogers, por favor.

Sharon le entregó su pedazo de pergamino. Y mientras el ángel trabajaba, Tony curioseo. Los hilos le recordaron el antiguo mito de las Moiras, quienes tejían, medían y cortaban los hilos de vida. Le pareció de lo más interesante. Pero más interesante le pareció lo que vio entre los hilos dorados: hilos rojos que las hebras doradas tenían entre sí, es decir, iban de una a otra, atadas a sus cabos.

—¿Qué son esos?—preguntó señalándolos.

El ángel había encontrado el hilo de Sharon y éste tenía atado un hilo rojo, sólo que el otro extremo de ese hilo debía estar muy lejos, puesto que se perdía entre más hilos dorados.

—Las almas tienen destinada otra—dijo el ángel.

Tony abrió la boca, era justo como esa leyenda japonesa que había escuchado alguna vez; donde un hilo rojo une a las personas destinadas a amarse. Tony suspiró, esa mujer, que le parecía horrible, tenía un lazo rojo, alguien la amaría y ella a ese alguien... claro que, no debía ser ese esposo suyo.

—Este es el camino marcado por San Pedro para usted, señora Rogers—el ángel le tendió el hilo dorado y la cubrió lentamente con él—. Buen viaje.

Tony vio como el hilo la rodeaba de pies a cabeza como si se tratara del vendaje de una momia. Después, el hilo se desenredó y la mujer ya no estaba.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó Tony.

—Sólo fue al cuerpo al que le pertenece ese hilo—explicó el ángel con voz monótona—. Su pase, señor Stark, por favor.

Tony le tendió su pergamino, aún, embobado con lo que acababa de ver. El hilo dorado que representaba la vida de la tal Sharon aún bailaba suavemente frente a él agitando el hilo rojo atado en él.

—Aquí, señor Stark.

Tony volteó y vio el hilo que le correspondía. Era un hilo dorado, como todos los demás, pero había en él algo triste. Tony sintió un hueco en el estómago; su hilo no tenía atado ningún otro de color rojo. Estaba solo.

—Este es el camino marcado por San Pedro para usted, señor Stark.

Tony  suspiró resignado; una vida solitaria era lo que había tenido hasta entonces, no debía de sorprenderse que fuera así por siempre. Se dejó envolver por el hilo, pero su resignación no calmó la desolación que sentía. Él no tenía un hilo rojo... él no tenía a nadie destinado para amar y que lo amara. Por alguna razón, sintió ganas de llorar. 

Su vista se cubrió de dorado.

—Buen viaje—escuchó que le decía el ángel.

Y cerró los ojos.

*******

Las ganas de llorar no desaparecieron tan pronto como hubiese querido. Soltó un par de lágrimas y las sintió caer por su sien hasta su oreja. Estaba recostado en alguna cama; podía sentir el colchón bajo su cuerpo, la almohada bajo su cabeza; y, a lo lejos, un "bip, bip" continuo.

"Ah, debo estar en el hospital" pensó. No podía ser de otra manera si había tenido un accidente automovilístico; lo cual era lo más probable, porque estar en el auto era lo último que recordaba, antes de ver a San Pedro. 

"Bien" se dijo "es hora de despertar". Ya podía imaginarse a Pepper a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, pero a la vez con expresión de alivio. Ya estaba escuchando el regaño que ésta le pondría por conducir en estado de ebriedad. Ya estaba imaginando la multa que habría de pagar por daños en la carretera. Ya podía ver los periódicos con su imagen en ella, diciendo que se recuperaba de sus heridas. "¿Me rompí algo?" pensó e hizo un alto. En realidad, nada le dolía, excepto por un hueco en el estómago, que bien podía ser de hambre, lo que le recordaba que tenía unas donas  _gourmet_  en su alacena. Volvió a hacer un alto, suficiente de pensar en tonterías, era hora de abrir los ojos y enfrentar la vida de nuevo.

Lentamente levantó los parpados. Lo primero que vio fue la luz mortecina que colgaba del techo blanco del hospital. Veía un poco borroso, le pesaban los brazos, así que desistió de intentar tallase los ojos,  sólo parpadeó y giró el rostro a un costado para escapar de la luz.

Ahí, sentado en una silla junto a su cama, estaba alguien que no era Pepper, y que ni siquiera era alguien conocido. Era un hombre joven, atlético y rubio, que dormitaba en la silla con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Tony frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ese?

El hombre dio un respingo, se dio cuenta que se había estado quedando dormido y se talló el rostro para despejarse. Entonces, reparó en Tony y suspiró con alivio.

—Despertaste—le dijo en voz baja.

Tony asintió, atontado. Descubrió una cosa que le dolía: la cabeza.

—¿Qui...quién eres?—preguntó en el mismo tono bajo de él , y con la garganta seca.

—¿No me reconoces?

Tony negó.

El muchacho suspiró de nuevo— El médico dijo que podía pasar—le dijo—no te preocupes, sólo estás un poco aturdida.

—¿Quién eres?—insistió, Tony.

—Steve... Steven Rogers, soy tu esposo.

—¿Ah?—Tony no asimiló las últimas palabras, ¿qué había dicho ese demente?

—Iré por el médico, Sharon—dijo Steve al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla—, tranquila ¿sí? No tardo.

Steve desapareció del campo visual de Tony, quien se quedó mirando la silla vacía. ¿Qué acababa de decir ese tipo? ¿Esposo? Pero si él no estaba casado... ¡y menos con un hombre! ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Seguramente, Pepper le quería dar una lección y había preparado una broma. Sí, eso debía ser.

Se sintió cansado y cerró los ojos de nuevo, dormiría un poco más y, al despertar, el hombre llamado Steve se habría marchado; quizá, no era más que una alucinación causada por los sedantes. Pero, entonces, recordó. Recordó donde había escuchado el nombre con el que Steve lo había llamado.

Y se incorporó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.


	5. Azul

Tony se levantó de la cama, apartó las sabanas y, deliberadamente, tiró de las mangueras de suero hasta arrancárselas del dorso de la mano; aquello le dolió, sintió que la piel se rasgaba y que ardía justo donde antes estaba el catéter. Pensó que el dolor era malo, sí, pero no por su naturaleza, sino porque éste significaba que no estaba soñando. El suelo estaba frío, y sumó una sensación real más.

Trastabilló un poco, incluso se sintió mareado, lo cual era normal si había pasado mucho tiempo en posición horizontal. Caminó hasta la puerta que tenía enfrente, agarrándose de lo que pudo encontrar. Se estrelló en la puerta y buscó la perilla. Como había pensado, era un pequeño baño. Localizó el espejo, tragó saliva y sin mirarse, se puso frente a él. Entonces, cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en el lavabo para sostenerse.

—Vamos, sé valiente— se dijo, pero no reconoció su voz, era tan extraña, tan delgada—. Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño. Abrirás los ojos, Tony, y todo estará bien.

Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente, cuando se lo terminó, abrió los ojos.

Ahí, frente al espejo tenía a la mujer rubia y atractiva, pero pedante, que había conocido con San Pedro.

Negó mirando esos ojos que no eran los suyos. Se llevó las manos al rostro y palpó los rasgos que no reconocía como propios. No eso no podía ser. ¡No podía ser! ¿Dónde estaba su hermosa barba de candado, perfectamente recortada y chic? Sus dedos tocaron el cabello un poco revuelto, largo y rubio. Volvió a negar, ¿dónde estaba su perfecto pelo castaño, ligeramente ondulado, sexy y suave? Tragó saliva. Sus manos bajaron hasta su pecho, donde dos senos turgentes y redondeados le llenaron las manos

—¡No! ¡Yo no tenía esto!

Tony sintió una punzada de desesperación en la boca del estómago. Antes, mucho antes, había bromeado diciendo que si tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer se pasaría la vida manoseándose... fue gracioso entonces, pero en ese momento, ante la realización de esa fantasía, lo único que podía sentir era desencanto y hasta cierta repulsión por lo que estaba viendo, por cómo se estaba viendo.

Pero aún faltaba lo peor.

Con verdadero espanto anticipado, levantó la tela de la bata de hospital, cerró de nuevo los ojos y buscó en su entrepierna lo que alguna vez lo había convertido en el mujeriego más exitoso de la ciudad; que digo de la ciudad, del estado; que digo de estado, ¡de la nación!

—No, no, no ¡No!—Tony bajó la vista, efectivamente, no encontró lo que buscaba. Nada, ni rastro. —¡¿DÓNDE JODIDOS ESTÁ MI PENE?!

*******

Afortunadamente, su grito, a lo lejos, sólo fue eso: un grito ininteligible; pero fue lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado desde el pasillo, desde el cual Steve llegaba a la habitación acompañado de un médico y una enfermera.

Nada más escucharlo, Steve apresuró el paso, dejando a sus acompañantes atrás; entró corriendo al cuarto y al no ver a Sharon en la cama, pero la puerta del baño abierta, no dudo en entrar a éste último.

—¡Sharon!

La mujer estaba acuclillada en el piso, golpeando el tapete con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡¿Dónde ésta?! ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Quiero mis bolas de vuelta!—gritaba.

Steve no entendió de qué hablaba y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Sharon, ¿qué pasa?

Su esposa giró el rostro y lo miró. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y esa mirada que solía tener cuando estaba molesta, pero detrás de esa mirada, pudo reconocer algo que antes no estaba ahí: miedo. 

—Sha...

La chica no lo dejó terminar, le sujetó de la camisa e intentó zarandearlo.

—¡Quiero mis pelotas de vuelta! ¡Dámelas!

—¿Qué pelotas?—Steve la miró confundido, pero en ese momento notó que el dorso de la mano de Sharon sangraba— ¿Qué hiciste? —No tardó mucho en darse cuenta—¿Por qué haces esto, Sharon?

—¡Yo no hago nada! ¡No me llames así! ¡Quiero mis pelotas!

—No sé de qué hablas.

Entonces, Sharon lo golpeó en el pecho con los puños, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Esto no debía pasar!—la escuchó decir—¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero volver!

—¡Sharon, cálmate!—Steve le sujetó de los hombros.

—¡Qué no me llames así!—Tony (Sharon) le golpeó, está vez, en el hombro.

—¡Tranquilízate! ¡Hey!

Pero como no era escuchado, y el médico ya había asomado la cabeza dentro del baño, Steve tomó medidas más fuertes. Antes de que siquiera, Tony, supiera que estaba pasando, Steve ya lo había levantado del suelo y lo llevaba en brazos de vuelta a la cama.

Se removió, pataleó, le gritó que lo soltara; pero Steve no claudicó hasta sentarle en la cama. Luego, se arrodillo frente a él (ella) y le sujetó de los brazos.

—Cálmate, tranquila... hey... Sha...

Tony intentó zafarse, luchó. Vio de reojo al médico y a la enfermera, quienes parecían dudar entre ayudar o no. La desesperación que sentía, el desconcierto, la rabia, pero, sobretodo, el miedo, lo volvían irracional. Sintió que Steve le sacudía con fuerza.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Mírame!

Tony levantó la vista. Steve, el esposo de Sharon, de ese cuerpo que ocupaba, tenía una mirada muy elocuente, azul y tranquila. La vio y sintió algo extraño, algo como un presentimiento, pero que, a la vez, estaba coloreado de nostalgia. No supo definir esa mirada azul, y no le importó, tampoco, desentrañar el misterio que le imponía. Pero su tranquilidad y, al mismo tiempo, severidad, pasó a través de él como por difusión; y ese cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, incluso sus pensamientos atronadores e incesantes se sosegaron.

Entonces, recordó algo que San Pedro había dicho, y pensó que siendo un santo, éste no podía mentir.

—Eres un hombre bueno—murmuró mirándole a los ojos—. Me ayudaras, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Me ayudarás a tener mis pelotas de nuevo, verdad?

Steve frunció ligeramente el ceño, seguía sin entender a que pelotas se refería su esposa, pero asintió, tenía que.

—Bien—Tony suspiró y bajó los hombros, hasta entonces, tensos.

—Ok, Sharon, el médico va a revisarte, ¿sí?

—No me tardaré mucho—intervino el médico—. Pero, primero, vamos a curarle la herida que se causó al quitarse el catéter, señora Rogers.

Tony se dejó hacer, después de todo, estaba dentro de ese cuerpo y lo que éste sentía, él también. El médico limpió la herida que se había hecho y le colocó una gasa para cubrirla. Después, le pidió que apretara sus manos con las propias; le puso un dedo frente al rostro y le pidió seguirlo; le pidió que se pusiera de pie con los brazos extendidos; que caminara en línea recta; y finalmente, le revisó los reflejos de las rodillas.

El médico le sonrió y le hizo otras revisiones más comunes, como el latido del corazón y la presión arterial.

—Descanse—le dijo al terminar—. Yo hablaré un momento con su marido.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero volvió a la cama. Todo eso sonaba tan raro, tan lejano, como si se lo dijeran a alguien más. Pero se sentía tan cansado que, en cuanto puso la oreja en la almohada, se quedó dormido.

Steve vio como el cuerpo de su esposa se relajaba y la enfermera le cubría con las sabanas. El médico le tocó el hombro con la punta del dedo y así mismo le pidió que lo siguiera.

—Su respuesta es normal—le dijo mientras atravesaban el pasillo hacia la sala de espera—, la mantendremos en observación está noche y tal vez, mañana pueda darla de alta.

Steve asintió, pero preguntó acerca del episodio del baño. El médico estaba a punto de contestar cuando una mujer pelirroja se acercó a ellos.

—¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro!—expresó y tiró de la manga de la bata del médico, obligándolo a seguirla.

Y como su conversación con el galeno no había terminado, Steve los siguió unos pasos atrás.

—Dio un respigo—decía la mujer—, se lo juro, y en el monitor también.

Entraron a una habitación y dejaron la puerta abierta. Steve se detuvo ahí, no quería importunar. Sin embargo, desde su posición pudo ver que el médico revisaba los monitores y signos vitales de un hombre. Al parecer, dicho paciente, había tenido un accidente, tenía una pierna enyesada, al igual que un brazo; mangueras de suero y cables surcaban sus brazos; y tenía vendada la cabeza. Steve le observó sin pensamientos al respecto, excepto que, tal vez, ese hombre había sufrido varios golpes terribles.

—Efectivamente, señorita Potts, hubo un pico de actividad cerebral, pero no puedo decirle que despertará pronto.

La pelirroja suspiró sonoramente, Steve sintió pena por la situación.

—Pero no pierda las esperanzas; su cuerpo sufrió grandes traumas, y el coma le ayuda a enfocarse en sanar más rápido. No todos los comas son malos, señorita Potts.

La chica asintió y reparó en Steve, quien estaba al margen de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y esperando.

—Lo siento—le dijo—, interrumpí su conversación por nada.

Steve negó—No se preocupe, entiendo.

—¿En serio?

—La esposa del señor Rogers, acaba de despertar de su propio coma—explicó el médico.

—Oh—la mujer pareció estar a punto de llorar—, me alegra por usted y por ella. Él...—volteó a ver al hombre tendido en la cama—... no parece querer hacerlo.

Steve cruzó el umbral de la puerta y sin que ella lo esperara le sujetó ambas manos con las suyas.

—Está peleando, confíe en él— le dijo.

Ella le sonrió y asintió—Virginia Potts, un gusto.

—Steven Rogers, el gusto es mío.

*******

Steve se detuvo una casa antes de la suya y tocó el timbre, miró su reloj y comprobó que, a pesar de ya estar oscuro, no era muy tarde. La puerta se abrió y su mejor amigo le sonrió desde el umbral.

—¿Sam se quedó en el hospital?—le preguntó éste, al tiempo que lo dejaba pasar.

Steve negó. Desde que había ocurrido el intento de suicidio de Sharon, sus mejores amigos le habían ayudado, ya fuera acompañándolo de vez en vez, llevándole comida, o bien, quedándose ellos por las noches a cuidar de Sharon mientras él dormía un poco, o bien, sustituyéndolo cuando tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Despertó—explicó—, el médico dijo que estará bien, y no fue necesario que me quedara.

Él y Bucky tomaron asiento en la sala.

—¿Así que la bruja despertó?—Natasha apareció con una taza de té para Steve.

—Nat...

—Vamos, Bucky, lo que hizo no le quita lo bruja, hasta diría que se lo incrementa.

Bucky miró a su mujer con un gesto que le pedía suavizar sus palabras. Steve agradeció la taza de té, y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sabía que su esposa no le caía bien a sus amigos, lo sabía mejor que nadie; y no les pediría jamás que fueran deshonestos y fingieran amabilidad o aprecio donde no los había.

—¿Y cómo está?—preguntó Bucky intentando desviar la hostilidad de su esposa.

—Al parecer, no tiene daño neurológico, pero tiene algunas lagunas mentales. Hoy se comportó raro; no me reconoció y, luego, tuvo una especie de crisis en el baño.

—Sólo necesita tiempo.

—Eso dijo el médico, y también me dijo que sería bueno que volviera a casa. Un entorno familiar le ayudará.

—¿Así que la darán de alta pronto?

—Mañana, si todo está bien—Steve le dio un sorbo al té, y levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja—. Nat, sé que puede ser mucho pedir, pero ya sabes que Bucky y y tenemos que estar en el cuartel temprano, así que...

—Quieres que vaya por ella.

—¿Podrías? Pienso que quizás tenga más confianza en una mujer.

—Puff, Steve, sabes que ella y yo no congeniamos—Natasha se cruzó de brazos y al mismo tiempo, se le dibujó una amplia y peligrosa sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que le deje el ojo morado?

—Tal vez, no te recuerde—apuntó Bucky.

—Por favor, Nat. No te pediré nada más, nunca más.

Natasha se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensativa. Definitivamente, odiaba la idea de tener que ayudar a aquella mujer, pero se recordó, no se trataba de ella, se trataba de Steve. Natasha lo apreciaba mucho, era su mejor amigo. Sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por ella, lo menos que podía hacer ella era corresponder.

—Está bien. Pero quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que continuarás con los planes de divorcio.

Steve desvió la vista y suspiró.

—Es que...

—Steve—Bucky se inclinó hacia su amigo y lo miró seriamente—, ya habías dado ese paso, no puedes darle gusto.

—¿Gusto en qué?

—Es obvio que ella hizo esto para hacerte sentir culpable.

—No creo que...

—Bucky tiene razón, Steve. No te compadezcas de ella. Sabes que tenemos razón.

Steve suspiró de nuevo y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

—Lo que importa ahora es que ella se recupere. No puedo hacer nada ahora, ella no está bien. No puedo simplemente dejarla... ¿entienden eso, no?

Bucky y Natasha asintieron. Sabían que Steve tenía un corazón blando, demasiado amable. Su temor de que se retractara respecto al divorcio estaba más que fundamentado, pero tampoco podían obligarlo. Era su decisión y de nadie más. Natasha prometió recoger a Sharon al día siguiente y llevarla a su casa.

Steve se despidió, ansioso por dormir un poco antes de su reunión de la mañana. Se sentía más tranquilo, eso sí, ahora que Sharon había despertado y estaba relativamente bien (le preocupaba que se repitiera el episodio de crisis de ese día); así que pensó que podía tener un sueño tranquilo.

Natasha y Bucky lo vieron entrar a su casa desde la ventana de la suya. Luego, corrieron las cortinas y se miraron uno al otro.

—¿Crees que aún la ama?—preguntó Natasha.

Bucky se encogió de hombros. Hacía mucho tiempo que él se preguntaba lo mismo. Lo que sí sabía, era que a Steve le dolía tener un matrimonio fallido. Él siempre había sido ese tipo de hombre que habría querido casarse sólo una vez. Aunque claro, se dijo Bucky al apagar las luces de la sala y seguir a Natasha a su habitación, para eso se debía encontrar a la pareja perfecta.


	6. Culpa

Tony miró tras la ventanilla el paso de las calles. Calles que le parecieron ajenas. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que avanzaban hacia los suburbios, pero la zona parecía ser buena, incluso bonita. La nieve aún hacía estragos en las banquetas, pero el arroyo estaba limpio, despejado para evitar cualquier accidente. Vio niños, enfundados en sus chamarras, corretear o jugar en la nieve, que colmaba sus jardines. Aún había luces y adornos navideños en los techos y puertas de las casas.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, pintada de blanco y azul, y que, a diferencia de las demás, no lucía rastros de que la navidad hubiese pasado por ahí, con todo, era agradable. A Tony le recordó la casa que su familia tenía en Boston, la más simple de todas, según su padre; pero a Tony le gustaba, no era tan grande como la Manhattan, ni tan pequeña como la casa de campo en New Hampshire. La de Boston era la mejor en sus recuerdos, aunque ya casi no pasaba tiempo ahí, excepto cuando tenía que ir a dicha ciudad por negocios.

—Vamos—escuchó a su lado y él volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En tu casa—dijo la mujer al tiempo que abría la puerta y se apeaba del auto.

Esa mujer, pensó Tony mientras la veía rodear el auto hacia su lado, era el demonio.

Al despertar ese día, el médico le hizo una última revisión; asegurándole que saldría ese día del hospital, puesto que, aparentemente, lo único que le fallaba era la memoria. Tony no hizo ni el esfuerzo por decirle al galeno que no era la memoria lo que le fallaba, que en realidad, él no tenía memorias de esa mujer, puesto que no era ella. No valía la pena el esfuerzo, no le creerían y, posiblemente, lo retendrían más tiempo en el hospital y él necesitaba salir, necesitaba un teléfono, buscar a Pepper, contactar a una médium para regresar a su cuerpo... algo tenía que hacer.

Cuando el médico se fue, Tony volvió al baño. Había mantenido la esperanza de que todo se tratara de un sueño. Sus esperanzas se habían reducido al ver que el médico le llamaba "Señora Rogers". Aun así se miró en el espejo y volvió a encontrarse con la mujer que interrumpió su entrevista con San Pedro.

—¿Por qué a mí?—se había dicho. Él no había hecho nada malo realmente, era un poco libertino, pero nada más... ok, sí, ser un poco libertino conllevaba cometer más pecados que la gente común, pero ¿cómo imaginar que se moriría tan pronto? Nadie, nunca, piensa que morirá un día antes de su muerte, ¿cierto?

Tuvo un problema para hacer del baño; tuvo que sentarse en el excusado. Le pareció tan poco práctico, como hombre sólo tenía que abrir su cremallera y dejar salir todo. Otro problema era que chocaba con todo, tener dos senos enfrente no le permitía calcular bien las distancias entre él y la pared o la puerta. Era horrible, y eso que no había salido de esa habitación.

—¿Sharon?—escuchó que alguien nombraba a la mujer dueña del cuerpo que ocupaba, pero no respondió, ese nombre le era ajeno.

Seguía mirándose al espejo, convencido de que su yo masculino era la perfección andando, cuando una mujer pelirroja apareció en el margen del espejo. Al principio, Tony creyó que se trataba de su amiga Pepper, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el rojo de ese cabello era mucho más intenso que el de ella.

—Sharon, ¿qué haces?

Tony giró sobre sus talones lentamente.

La mujer era preciosa, Tony se habría ido de cabeza tras ella, de haber sido hombre, claro. Su rostro era hermoso, fino y enigmático, ojos grandes, figura de envidia, una  _femme fatale_ por completo. Esa mujer, pensó, con un vestido negro y zapatillas de aguja, podría matar a alguien.

—Hey, linda, ¿cómo te llamas?—le preguntó olvidando por completo en que cuerpo estaba.

La chica levantó una ceja extrañada.

—Sabes cómo me llamo, y si te estás burlando de mí, más te vale que lo pienses mejor, Sharon.

Tony se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

—No me llames Sharon—refunfuñó; no le gustaba ese nombre, le parecía insulso, y la dueña del mismo le había caído muy mal cuando la conoció—Y no, no sé quién jodidos eres.

—¿Cómo te llamo entonces, si ese es tu nombre?—Tony habría respondido eso pero la pelirroja le aventó una maleta deportiva que apenas si alcanzó a agarrar, antes de que ésta le diera de lleno en la cara—. Vaya, tus reflejos mejoraron. Vístete, nos vamos.

—Espera—Tony la siguió a la habitación—¿Cómo que nos vamos? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Cierto, Steve dijo que tenías lagunas mentales—la pelirroja se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Soy Natasha, tu vecina y amiga de Steve.

La mención de Steve le hizo recordar a Tony la existencia de éste.

—¿Dónde está él?

—¿Steve? Trabajando, Sharon. Tiene que trabajar para cubrir tu estúpida cuenta de hospital—Natasha chasqueó la lengua—. En fin, vístete, que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Tony torció la boca. Se notaba cierto desdén de Natasha por la tal Sharon, no necesitó pensar mucho para darse cuenta del porqué, la respuesta se la había dado ella misma: era amiga de Steve. Qué clase de amiga, esa ya era otra cosa. Pero como no era algo que le importara, regresó al baño y abrió la maleta. Sea como fuera, era su oportunidad de salir de ahí y buscar una manera de volver a ser él mismo.

La ropa que Natasha le había llevado incluía un sujetador. Tony lo levantó haciendo pinza con sus dedos, índice y pulgar, y lo observó como si observara un extraño bicho. Había quitado un sinnúmero de esas cosas, pero jamás había puesto uno, y menos en sí mismo. Sabía dónde iba cada cosa, pero no tenía idea de cómo abrocharlo. No debía ser tan difícil, pero terminó decidiendo que aprendería después... es más, no tenía que aprender, regresaría a su cuerpo cuanto antes. Se puso todo lo demás, incluso esas bragas de encaje que le parecieron demasiado afeminadas para su gusto; y salió del baño.

Natasha le dirigió una breve mirada, y le dijo que la siguiera, irían por su orden de salida a recepción. Tony la siguió sin ánimo, sujetando la maleta vacía por sus asas. Mientras la tal Natasha se entendía con la enfermera de la recepción, Tony observó a su alrededor. No conocía ese hospital, pero tampoco le pareció que fuera un hospital de quinta, incluso había tenido habitación privada.

—Vaya desperdicio—pensó, no por él; él como Tony Stark, estaría en un hospital así, pero esa tal Sharon no merecía el gasto hecho por su esposo. Con razón, pensó, San Pedro había dicho que ese hombre se iría derechito al cielo. Pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota.

Mientras estaba realizando su observación, vio algo que al principio no creyó, o más bien a alguien. Apurada, con portafolio en mano, Pepper atravesó el pasillo frente a él con rapidez. Tony tuvo que parpadear y enfocar de nuevo. Su asistente se detuvo al encontrarse con el médico que había atendido a Tony (Sharon), cruzaron unas palabras y, luego, juntos se dirigieron a otro punto del hospital.

—¡Pepper!—exclamó Tony y soltó la maleta para ir tras ella.

Pepper no lo escuchó, le llevaba un par de metros de distancia. Y de pronto, todo pareció ponerse en su contra: pasaron camillas y personal médico frente a él, impidiéndole el paso. Esquivó como pudo  cada obstáculo y persiguió a su amiga. La vio cruzar la puerta de una habitación seguida del médico, quién cerró dicha puerta; y antes de que Tony pudiera alcanzar el pomo de está, sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y luego, lo aplastaba contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Adónde crees que vas?—era Natasha.

—¡Déjame! ¡Pepp...!

—¡Basta!—Tony sintió que le torcían el brazo y la mejilla se aplastó más contra la pared—. Dije que te llevaría a casa y eso haré, así tenga que llevarte a arrastras.

—Pero...

—Vamos—Natasha tiró de él y lo obligó a regresar al mostrador con aparente calma, rodeándole el cuello y fingiendo que era un abrazo de amigas.

Nadie, aparentemente, había visto esa manera de detenerlo tan, a su parecer, brutal. Y en realidad así había sido, Natasha había aprovechado que el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones privadas estaba desierto para realizar su maniobra. Eso como el que antes el camino hacia Pepper fuera tan accidentado, hasta parecía arte de magia.

—Eres una salvaje—le dijo Tony a Natasha cuando abordaron el auto, y Tony vio los seguros de las puertas bajar, encerrándolo con ella.

Natasha no le contestó, se puso los lentes oscuros al tiempo que le sonreía cínicamente.

Ahora, frente a "su casa" Tony la vio sacar la llave de su bolsillo. Tony pensó que una vez que lo dejara solo llamaría a Industrias Stark, a su casa, a todos sus amigos y pediría ayuda.

—Pasa, anda.

Tony cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se sorprendió. El interior era cálido, en tonos madera y muebles que combinaban. Parecía una hogar cálido y él, de entrada, no pudo entender que de malo podía tener vivir ahí. Natasha lo guió hasta la habitación de Sharon y dejó sobre la cama la maleta.

—Tengo que irme—le dijo—, tengo ensayo.

Tony no preguntó sobre que era el ensayo, ni le importaba.

—Pero Steve no tarda en llegar, me acaba de avisar. Hazte un favor y no cometas ninguna tontería.

—Yo jamás cometo tonterías—respondió distraídamente.

Natasha levantó una ceja y suspiró.

—Es en serio, Sharon—le dijo—, o te haré sufrir, te lo juro.

Tony la miró. ¿Será que de verdad la pobre Sharon vivía un infierno, rodeada de gente loca? Bueno, aún no podía decir nada sobre Steve. Y no pensaba quedarse para poder tener una opinión.

Cuando Natasha se fue, Tony saltó sobre el teléfono. Marcó el número de Industrias Stark y esperó un con el corazón martilleándole el pecho.

— _Industrias Stark, buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos servirle?—_  escuchó la cantaleta aprendida por las recepcionistas.

—Quisiera hablar con Virginia Potts—pidió.

— _La comunicamos con su secretaria._

Tony aguardó. Una nueva voz le dijo que llamaba a la oficina de Virginia Potts.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

— _¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?_

_—_ Tony S... —se detuvo, no había manera de que creyeran que era hombre con esa voz tan ligera que tenía ahora, así que hizo lo posible por impostar la voz, y hacerla más "masculina"—Tony Stark.

La secretaria de Pepper no le contestó de inmediato.

— _Está bromeando, ¿cierto?_

—¿Qué? Claro que no, comuníqueme con ella, dígale que es urgente.

— _¿Quién le llama?_

_—_ ¡Ya le dije!

— _Sí, claro, y yo soy Miss Universo._

_—_ Conozco a Miss Universo, y por supuesto que no eres tú.

— _Pues yo conozco a Tony Stark y por supuesto que no es usted_ —acto seguido, la mujer le colgó el teléfono.

—¡¿Qué cara...?!

Volvió a llamar, cuando la secretaria de Pepper respondió, exigió que lo comunicaran con ella, pero la secretaria que ya le reconocía la voz, le dijo que no y volvió a colgarle.

—¡Me encargaré de que la despidan!—le gritó en la tercera ocasión, la secretaria rió y volvió a colgarle.

Indignado, Tony decidió llamar a Pepper a su celular... pero no recordaba el número. Nunca había necesitado aprendérselo. Era un genio, pero tenía que poner atención por un segundo a las cosas para aprenderlas.

—He visto su número—se dijo y bajó al salón en busca de una pluma o algo con qué escribir. Encontró una pluma y una libreta en la mesita del teléfono de abajo. Era una casa sorprendentemente ordenada, sólo que eso no le importaba.

Escribió los primeros números y se estrujó la memoria fotográfica, hasta dónde podía. Se preguntó si estar en el cuerpo de alguien más afectaría su inteligencia. Esperaba que no, o maldeciría a San Pedro por los siglos de los siglos (en el infierno, porque si hacia eso, seguro que lo mandaban al infierno).

La memoria del número de Pepper no llegó tan pronto como hubiera deseado. Se vio obligado a despejar su mente un par de veces. Y en esas par de veces, decidió recorrer la casa. Le pareció una casa agradable, mejor que su casa de Boston. Era un hogar sencillo, sin pretensiones, pero no le faltaba nada. La cocina era amplia, cuatro habitaciones, un estudio que contaba con una pequeña biblioteca; Tony revisó los títulos de los libros y pensó que eran bastante buenos.  Fue ahí, mientras hojeaba un ejemplar que recordó los últimos números del teléfono de Pepper. Bajó entonces, y marcó el número una vez más.

" _El número que usted marcó, no existe o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"_

Tony maldijo. Seguramente, Pepper había apagado el teléfono, quizás por estar en alguna reunión. Bien, se dijo, llamaría más tarde. Cruzó la estancia, en la sala había un espejo de cuerpo completo adosado a una de las paredes. Se miró en él. Seguía sin poder sentirse ahí. Le parecía tan irreal.

San Pedro se había equivocado, o en su defecto el ángel que les entregó los hilos. Debía haber una manera de volver ahí y decirle a San Pedro que lo regresara a su cuerpo, que ese no le gustaba. Debía haber una manera...

La hay, pensó y corrió a la cocina. La misma manera en la que había llegado la primera vez, es decir, muriendo. Buscó en los cajones y encontró los cuchillos. Sacó uno y expuso la muñeca de su mano libre al filo de la hoja de acero. Ahí se detuvo.

—¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?—murmuró sin moverse.

Él no quería suicidarse, es más, nada le aseguraba que pudiera volver a su cuerpo nada más haciendo eso. Además, seguramente dolería... el accidente, ni siquiera le había dolido, estaba ebrio, para empezar. Era una estupidez, debía haber otro camino, tenía que haberlo. Se dijo que sólo estaba desesperado. Aún podía encontrar la manera de salir de esa, siempre lo hacía, no importaban esos senos, ni la ausencia de su mini-él. Él era Tony Stark, y siempre encontraba la solución a todo.

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Giró el rostro y vio de pie, bajo el marco, a Steve. Tony se dio cuenta de que lo que veía no era una imagen muy buena, él aún sostenía el cuchillo sobre la piel.

—Sharon—murmuró Steve— no...

—¡No!—Tony aventó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se sacudió las manos al tiempo que reía nerviosamente—No es lo que crees, je, je.

Se rascó la nuca y volteó a verlo. Steve estaba pálido, le miraba de una manera que Tony no pudo entender, pero que le partió el corazón. Al parecer, sin querer, le había echado limón a la herida. Steve cruzó la cocina y apartó el cuchillo, como si temiera que Tony lo tomara de nuevo. Luego, le sujetó las muñecas, no había ninguna herida ahí, pero Tony sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel en busca de algún minúsculo corte.

—No tengo nada—dijo Tony y Steve levantó la vista. De nuevo esa mirada. Tony se sintió culpable.

—¿Por qué?—dijo Steve sin soltarle aún, mirándole fijamente. Tony no podía escapar, y bromear no parecía ser lo mejor en ese momento—¿Tanto me odias que prefieres morir a estar aquí?

Sus palabras atravesaron el pecho de Tony, era algo que le tocaba el alma, que no tenía nada que ver con el cuerpo que habitaba. Fue como estar desnudo frente esas pupilas marinas, como si éstas pudieran ver a través de esa piel y lo descubrieran a él. 


	7. Aleluya

Tony no quería verlo a los ojos, pero no podía evadirlo. No era como si, Steve, le estuviera sujetando el rostro y le obligara a mirarlo; era algo más aterrador, parecía un juego de imanes, imanes opuestos, evidentemente.

—N-no, no es así...—jaló sus brazos y se soltó del agarré de Steve, un agarre que había creído más fuerte, pero que, en realidad, había sido somero, suave, casi como si hubiera sujetado cristal cortado.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se sujetó la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha. Podía sentir aún los dedos de Steve sobre su piel, como el fantasma de una pulsera, como un ligero cosquilleo.

—No, no tiene que ver contigo—le dijo —. Es sólo... sólo... ¡Quiero volver a ser yo!

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y echó a correr fuera de lo cocina. No tenía idea del porqué, simplemente necesitaba escapar, escapar de esa mirada que parecía querer atravesarle.

—¡Sharon!—Escuchó a sus espaldas y en seguida, de nuevo, el agarre en la muñeca, que le obligó a girar sobre sus talones.

Steve, está vez, no se contentó con sus muñecas, le sujetó de los brazos. Tony volvió a toparse cara a cara con él.

—Lo siento—dijo Steve, y Tony adivinó cierto tono quebradizo en su voz—. Lamento que esto no resultara como querías, lamento no ser la persona que esperabas... pero, por favor, no hagas esto.

Tony no tenía palabras. Podía ver el dolor en esos ojos, la tristeza; podía ver en ellos algo de sí mismo. Podía escucharse en su voz, podía reconocerse en su iris. Steve era como él, Steve estaba roto. Tony recordó su infancia, sus esfuerzos inútiles por conseguir el amor de su padre. Se lo había dicho a Sharon: "Entiendo lo que es ser bueno y no te quieran".

—Haré lo quieras—continuó Steve sin esperar ninguna respuesta de parte de quién creía su mujer—. Te daré lo que me pidas, no sólo tu libertad, lo que quieras. Sólo no hagas esto, no lo hagas.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. Así que dejó que el otro sentimiento que lo acompañaba tomara fuerza: el enojo.

—¡No lo hagas!—Dijo y empujó con sus antebrazos el pecho de Steve, para apartarlo—¡Esto no es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Eres un reverendo idiota! ¡No debes amar así! ¡No puedes entregar tanto de ti ¿me oyes?! ¡Hay personas que no lo merecen!

Libre de nuevo de los dedos de Steve, puso los brazos en jarras, dispuesto a soltarle un sermón, si era necesario.

—¿Sabes por qué paso esto? ¿Crees, de verdad, que el objetivo era quitarse la vida? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quería retenerte a través de la culpa! ¡Quería hacerte sentir tan mal que no fueras capaz de negarle nada! ¡Y tú, pedazo de idiota, estás haciendo justo lo que quería!

Steve le miró con perplejidad. Tony hablaba de Sharon, pero era evidente que Steve creía que aquello era una confesión de la propia mujer. Tony repitió lo dicho, más enojado que antes, casi gritando, sintiéndose harto de no ser capaz de escuchar su voz. Ahora, era el monstruo encarnado, él estaba en el cuerpo de esa mujer loca y todavía más estúpida, porque, ahí, al alcance de su mano, tenía a alguien que habría dado la vida por ella, y lo había despreciado. Ese tipo de cosas, eran las cosas que más odiaba Tony, porque le dolían las propias heridas.

El enojo y frustración retrocedieron; y el llanto de antes ganó terreno. Sintió las lágrimas calientes caer por sus mejillas, lágrimas que no eran suyas, pero que eran producto de sus emociones. Entonces, pasó lo que nunca imaginó: Steve le abrazó.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo lamento—le dijo Steve, mientras Tony lloraba en su hombro.

—No tienes que pedir perdón por nada... excepto por ser tan...

—... idiota—terminó Steve y Tony no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Sin quererlo, habían llegado justo frente al espejo de la sala, Tony volvió a verse (en ese cuerpo ajeno), está vez, apresado entre los brazos de quién se suponía que era "su marido", más bien, marido de Sharon. Él estaba dentro de ese cuerpo por alguna razón. Y ya que estaba recordado lo que pasó frente a San Pedro, recordó que éste había dicho que ambos, Sharon y él, tenían lecciones que aprender. Comprendió que no era un error, nadie se había equivocado. Deliberadamente, San Pedro lo había puesto en el cuerpo de esa horrible mujer. Pero no alcanzaba a entender la razón. Una cosa estaba clara, morir no habría sido una solución. Sería cometer los errores de la rubia, y morir estúpidamente.

—Lo lamento—dijo entonces, no por lo que Sharon había hecho, si no por el susto innecesario que había esgrimido contra otra persona, quien, curiosamente, lo abrazaba en un afán de hacerle sentir mejor—. No volverá a pasar.

Steve le soltó lentamente. Tony había dejado de llorar y pudieron verse de nuevo a los ojos, sólo que más tranquilos.

—Mientras yo esté aquí, no debes preocuparte. Nada de eso volverá a pasar, ¿está bien?—reafirmó Tony.

—Está bien.

Steve le sonrió suavemente y Tony se sorprendió a sí mismo correspondiéndole. En ese preciso momento, escuchó al estómago de Sharon protestar y la sensación de hambre invadirle.

—¿No has comido?—le preguntó Steve tornando su sonrisa en una divertida.

—No te burles—le dijo Tony un poco avergonzado—. No, no he comido. Lo olvidé.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?

—Vieras que yo también me lo pregunto. Siempre estoy comiendo—eso último lo dijo para sí. Y era cierto, siempre tenía pasas, nueces, chocolates, moras o gomitas en los bolsillos de sus sacos y pantalones.

—¿Quieres que pida algo a domicilio?

Tony asintió.

—¿Pizza?—Sugirió Steve.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien—Steve giró en redondo, de vuelta a la cocina.

Tony lo siguió un par de segundos después, primero volvió a comprobar la imagen en el espejo y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas. Steve tenía el teléfono en la mano y la publicidad de la pizzería sobre la mesa cuando entró.

—Dame—Tony estiró la mano y movió los dedos para que Steve le entregará el celular—, yo llamo, no tienes idea de lo que quiero.

—Pizza vegetariana sin queso, supongo.

—¿Vegeta...? ¿Sin queso...? ¡No! ¡Trae acá!—Tony le arrebató el teléfono y comenzó a marcar—Te voy a enseñar lo que es comer de verdad.

Steve rió suavemente, contento de ver un mejor ánimo en su esposa. Y mientras ella pedía una super pizza familiar con queso extra, él tornó su vista al cuchillo que había quedado en la tarja. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir cierta zozobra.

*******

Antes de que llegara la pizza, Tony decidió darse una ducha y ponerse una cómoda pijama. Necesitaba un momento de calma, tranquilizarse y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: pensar.

Sin embargo, no encontró en la parte del armario que Steve le señaló como suya, es decir, la de Sharon, ningún pijama digno. Todo estaba lleno de encajes y camisones demasiado femeninos.

—Con esa cosa se saldrá algo—dijo mientras le daba la vuelta a un camisón corto de seda y tirantes delgados. Estaba seguro que las copas de esa cosa no sostendrían nada y al dormir, como él solía dormir, esos senos se asomarían por algún costado. Para Steve aquello debía ser genial y divertidamente sensual, vamos, a él también le habría gustado, pero nunca había tenido una relación tal que sus compañeras llevaran su pijama con ellas. Bueno, tampoco había mucha diferencia, sus amantes no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Como no encontró nada que le gustara en el guardarropa de Sharon, asaltó el de Steve. Él sí que tenía ropa cómoda: pantalones deportivos y sudaderas amplias. En el baño se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se miró, de nuevo, en el espejo. Lo hizo con miedo, cerrando los ojos como si esperara un golpe, para después abrirlos lentamente uno por uno. El cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, le pareció ajeno, pero eso no era novedad. Decidió mirarlo con ojo clínico, con ojo de Tony Stark. No estaba mal en realidad, pero había algo que no le gustaba. Se tocó los senos, cubriéndolos con las palmas, los levantó y luego los dejó caer, sintió el tirón de la gravedad y rió.

—Pues así, como que tenga mucho, no—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

También se apretó las nalgas, convencido de que había tocado mejores nalgas. Se rió ante eso, y luego, se detuvo, había algo más que tocar, pero de alguna manera le causaba un sentimiento oscilante entre la vergüenza y el miedo. Estaba decidiendo si hacerlo o no, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Ya llegó la pizza—escuchó la voz de Steve ahogada por la puerta.

—¡Ya voy!—Dijo y se apresuró a entrar a la regadera, y a ducharse cual rayo.

Cuando salió, Steve estaba sentado en sofá de la sala, la pantalla estaba encendida y él cambiaba canales buscando algo que ver. La pizza descansaba sobre la mesa de centro y Tony rodeó el sofá yendo directo a ella. El apetito se le había abierto más con el baño.

Steve le miró boquiabierto, mientras Tony devoraba un hilo de queso derretido. Le sorprendió que su esposa llevara puesta su ropa, algo atípico, por no decir impensable. No sabía que sentir al respecto, y fuera lo que fuera que le causaba, debía acallarlo. Tony hizo para atrás el cabello húmedo que se le pegaba al rostro y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—Déjale ahí—le dijo como si nada, y después, mordió su trozo de pizza.

—¿Segura?—Steve frunció el ceño, todavía más extrañado— Es Star Wars.

—¿Qué, no te gusta Star wars?

—A mí sí, a ti es a quien no...

—¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Déjale ahí!

Steve levantó ambas palmas de las manos, como diciendo que se rendía y dejó el control sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres soda?—preguntó en cambio y se levantó del sofá, en todo caso, él si quería.

—Ajá, pero que no sea light.

Steve se detuvo y se le quedó viendo un grado más extrañado, ¿qué no sea light? ¿Qué carambas estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Qué?—Al sentir su mirada fija, Tony volteó a verlo—¿Tienes pura cosa light?

Steve dio un respingo, como si hubiera despertado de un trance. Negó y fue por un par de sodas normales.

De vuelta en el sofá, y más que ver la película, Steve no hizo más que analizar a su mujer. Algo estaba pasando ahí, y él no sabía que era, ni tenía idea. Había comportamientos opuestos a los acostumbrados; explosiones de sinceridad. Era como si Sharon, no fuera Sharon. Como si se la hubieran cambiado en el hospital, pero eso era completamente imposible. Tal vez, se dijo, no se trataba más que de lo mismo, es decir, parte del coma y su proceso de recuperación. Además, era la primera noche que estaba de vuelta en casa, era muy pronto para aventurar conjeturas.

—¿Has visto Star trek?—preguntó Sharon (Tony) de pronto y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No... intenté, pero no entendí nada.

Tony echó a reír con medio bocado de pizza en los cachetes.

—Veámosla en otra ocasión—le dijo—, yo te explico todo lo que no entiendas.

Steve asintió, pero su grado de extrañeza estaba rayando niveles de fusión nuclear. Era en serio, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Tony, por su parte, simplemente, se relajó. Estar con Steve no era muy diferente a estar con algún amigo. No le incomodaba, y por unos momentos, incluso, había olvidado la situación en la que estaba envuelto. La pizza, la soda, la película, la amble compañía, todo eso surtió efecto; y para cuando se fue a dormir esa noche, ya tenía un plan trazado para el día siguiente.

*******

Le despertó un aroma avainillado a waffles. Había dormido en la habitación principal, mientras que Steve lo había hecho en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Parecía que aquello no era nuevo, y de alguna manera, sintió alivio cuando, al subir las escaleras, Steve se despidió y caminó hacia otra puerta. No habría sabido que hacer si tenía que compartir cama con él... seguramente lo habría mandado al sillón o al piso en su defecto. Pero no había habido necesidad.

Bajó a la cocina y encontró a Steve sentándose en el la isla, listo para desayunar.

—Buenos días—dijo y Tony respondió con un gruñido.

Pasados unos segundos de confusión, Tony le miró con más atención.

—¿Dónde está el café?—fue lo primero que pudo ensamblar en su cabeza.

Steve le señaló la cafetera y Tony fue hasta ahí arrastrando los pies. La primera taza de café del día, y se sintió vivo de nuevo. Luego, con toda calma, se sentó frente a Steve y se sirvió un par de waffles, los embadurnó de chocolate, y entonces se metió uno casi completo a la boca.

Steve le miró con una ceja arqueada. Al parecer los comportamientos raros continuarían ese día.

—Están muy buenos—dijo Tony con la boca llena, al tiempo que con la punta de los dedos arrastraba una parte del periódico que Steve había leído y dejado sobre la mesa.

Tony solía leer el periódico por la mañana, leía sólo lo que le interesaba: pasaba a revisar si hablaban de él en sociales, tal vez, el suplemento de tecnología y ciencia, alguna que otra noticia, y las tiras cómicas. Una vez más Steve le observó, mientras Tony leía y comía al mismo tiempo, sin prestar atención realmente a que se llevaba a la boca. Le pareció y supuso que el coma debía provocar apetito, o algo así, porque Sharon era muy cuidadosa con las calorías que consumía y, ahora, parecía importarle poco menos que nada. Además, ella no leía el periódico, jamás, nada, ni siquiera la sección de chismes.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su esposa. Tony despegó la vista del periódico y le miró interrogante.

—¿Qué harás hoy? El médico dijo que...

—Me alegra que preguntes—Tony apartó el periódico y le sonrió, Steve notó que tenía una mancha de chocolate baste grande en la comisura de los labios—. Necesito ir al hospital.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, sólo quiero preguntarle al médico si hay alguna terapia para... para... recuperar la memoria más rápido.

Steve sonrió suavemente, casi titubeando, le gustaba oír que Sharon ponía de su parte para salir de adelante.

—¿Irás a trabajar?—Tony estiró la mano para servirse otra tanda de waffles— ¿Te queda de paso? Porque honestamente no quiero pedirle ningún favor al demonio pelirrojo e iría por mi propio pie, bueno, en taxi, si supiera dónde queda.

—¿Demonio pelirrojo? ¿Te refieres a Nat?

Nat, repitió en su mente y fue el turno de Tony de levantar la ceja—Sí, tu "amiga"—dijo eso último con cierto tono sarcástico. Él recordaba tener muchas "amigas" en el pasado, cuando era hombre, libre como el viento y voraz como el fuego.

Steve sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, de alguna manera no estaba seguro de que había insinuado su esposa, así que prefirió no aventurar nada.

—Te llevaré—le dijo—, pero no puedo quedarme.

—Está bien, tomaré un taxi de vuelta, sólo dame la dirección de la casa.

Steve tronó los dedos y bajó de su banco, dejando a Tony momentáneamente solo con los waffles, terrible error si es que quería comer más de ellos. Cuando volvió, ya no había ni uno en el plato, sólo mermelada y chocolate embadurnada por todos lados. Le entregó una bolsa de plástico, y Tony encontró ahí objetos personales de Sharon, como su cartera y teléfono celular.

—Supongo que te harán falta—Steve le sonrió y una vez más le dejó a solas, pero le pidió que se vistiera pronto para salir cuanto antes.

Tony se encogió de hombros, aquello sí que le servía. Prendió el teléfono, pero se dio cuenta que estaba bloqueado, nada que no pudiera resolver con un poco de tiempo, se dijo, pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento. Corrió escaleras arriba para vestirse.

Dejó el pantalón deportivo y la sudadera de Steve sobre la cama deshecha y volvió a sumergirse en el guardarropa de Sharon. Pura ropa rara, se dijo, demasiado entallada para caminar correctamente. Con todo, no podía vestir más ropa de Steve, le quedaba enorme. Optó por unos jeans rectos que le parecieron decentes y una blusa blanca sencilla. No se preocupó por el sujetador, una vez más, decidió que no perdería tiempo en esas cosas, todo se solucionaba con la chamarra que usaría para salir a la fría calle. Los zapatos fueron otro problema, pero por suerte, entre los tacones altos y los sneakers, encontró un par de botas que parecían apropiadas para la temporada, y que no se le congelaran los dedos o resbalara en el hielo.

Steve le esperaba en la puerta, y luego, juntos subieron al auto. Tony aprovechó el trayecto para desbloquear el teléfono, debía ser fácil incluso sin mucha herramienta.

—¿No te sabes la clave de esto?—le preguntó a Steve.

Este negó— ¿No la recuerdas?

—¿Qué parte de tengo lagunas mentales no entendiste?—dijo Tony mientras peleaba con el aparato. No tenía ganas de discutir lo contrario, o explicarse mejor.

—Lo siento—dijo Steve—. Casi olvido que estuviste tres semanas en coma.

—¡¿Tres...?!—Tony lo miró estupefacto y casi tira el celular. Tres semanas era una eternidad, ¿cómo diablos pasaron tres semanas? Eso significaba que estaban a finales de enero. El invierno duraría hasta febrero, pero sentía que se había perdido de mucho—¿En serio, tres semanas?

Steve asintió. Vaya, se dijo Tony, eso era tiempo perdido que jamás recuperaría... como lo era el estar en ese cuerpo al que no se acostumbraba. La única ventaja que había encontrado hasta ese momento era que podía cruzar las piernas sin aplastarse nada.

El resto del viaje se mantuvo en relativo silencio. Concentrado en encontrar la manera de desbloquear el celular, no prestaba mucha atención, hasta que el auto se detuvo frente al hospital.

—Llegamos—le dijo Steve y le entregó una nota—, la dirección de la casa, por si quieres volver.

—Serás idiota—Tony rió.

Steve rió también, pero más someramente. Lo que había dicho era broma, y no lo era a la vez.

—No es necesario que me acompañes—dijo Tony al abrir la portezuela—. Te veo luego.

Una vez frente al edificio respiró profundamente y con paso firme, entró.

No dijo nada en recepción, se dirigió directamente a la sala de espera, desde ahí vigilaría el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones en espera de Pepper. Sin embargo, la guardia pronto le resultó tediosa, y volvió a enfrascarse en el teléfono. El tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta, y de pronto logró desbloquear aquel aparato. Sonrió satisfecho y lo revisó.

Localizó el número de Steve en la agenda, y revisó también algunos mensajes. En el chisme se le fue más tiempo entre los dedos. Estaba tan entretenido espiando la vida de esa mujer en sus redes sociales, que no se dio cuenta cuando su doctor, el médico que le había revisado una vez que había despertado en ese cuerpo, se acercó.

—Señora Rogers—le dijo y le tocó el hombro.

Tony dió un respingo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se siente mal?

—No, no... sólo quería preguntarle algo, pero no quería molestarlo.

—Terminaré en un momento, si me espera...

Tony asintió, realmente no quería hablar con él, pero, seguramente, si pasaba más tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, incluso, las enfermeras comenzarían a lanzarle miradas de sospecha.

El médico se fue, y al hacerlo, la escena del día anterior se repitió. Pepper pasó frente a él con paso apurado. No lo pensó y se puso de pie. La alcanzó antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación a la que iba.

—¡Pepper!—le gritó a uno o dos metros de distancia.

La chica se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, y giró el rostro lentamente hacia él.

¡Aleluya! Pensó, Tony, ¡lo había escuchado!


	8. Tony

Pepper frunció el ceño. No conocía a esa mujer, pero era evidente que ésta a ella sí. Aguardó unos segundos con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Tony. Su mente trabajó a mil por hora, intentando ubicar en dónde podría haberse topado con esa rubia. La primera respuesta que le llegó fue que, quizás, esa chica era una de las muchas amantes de su jefe. Rodó los ojos, soltó el pomo de la puerta y con un gesto de cansancio, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Tony, en el cuerpo de Sharon, sonrió ingenuamente. Estaba seguro que una vez que le contara a Pepper lo ocurrido, recibiría su ayuda. Caminó hacia ella con paso ligero.

—Pepper—le dijo cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos—, me alegra tanto verte.

Su alegría era tanta que, sin pensarlo, la abrazó y exhaló aliviado. Sin embargo, bajo su abrazo, Pepper permaneció inmutable, rígida y severa. Se lo quitó de encima con un movimiento calculado.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

—Pep, soy yo, Tony.

Nada más soltarlo, se dio cuenta que no había sido la mejor manera de empezar con la conversación. Pepper le miró con el gesto contraído, no supo que contestar, así que se limitó a eso.

—Bueno, quiero decir, no del todo, pero soy yo—Tony intentó componer las cosas—. Sé que suena raro, pero...

—No tengo tiempo para esto—dijo Pepper y mantuvo el brazo extendido para guardar la distancia—. No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste, pero no te aprovecharas de esto.

—¿De qué hablas, Pep?

—Seas quién seas, por favor, vete y no digas nada. De lo contrario, nuestros abogados se harán cargo del asunto.

—¿Decir qué? Pepper escúchame—Tony intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero la chica dio un paso atrás—, yo soy Tony, Tony Stark. Es probable que hayas notado que me he comportado raro y eso es, nada más, porque esa mujer está usurpando mi cuerpo... en cierta manera, yo usurpo el suyo... pero soy yo, soy Tony.

Pepper resopló molesta. Esa era nueva.

—No vas a engañarme—le dijo y volvió a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta—, no sacaras ningún dinero de esa patraña.

—No es ninguna patraña, Pepper, ¡yo soy Tony!

Desbordada su paciencia, la pelirroja abrió la puerta.

—¡Él es Tony!—le dijo señalando la cama dentro de la habitación.

Tony la escuchó, pero no se atrevió a voltear de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, aguantó la respiración. Efectivamente, ahí estaba su cuerpo. Boquiabierto, lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Tenía un respirador y varias mangueras enchufadas a su brazo. El sonido del monitor que registraba los latidos de su corazón le causo un escalofrío. Era tan extraño verse así, del otro lado, fuera de sí mismo, parecía un sueño, una pesadilla.

—No sé quién sea, señorita, pero no dejaré que quiera timarme con una cosa como esta—dijo Pepper a su lado—. No permitiré que se aproveche de mi sensibilidad por la condición de Tony.

—¿Condición? ¿Qué cond...?

—Está en coma, y tal vez, no despierte; pero no permitiré que quiera aprovecharse de eso. Él aun está vivo.

—Yo no quiero... yo soy...

—Fuera—Pepper le empujó el hombro y entró a la habitación; en seguida, se plantó delante y le impidió seguir viéndose—, no sé cómo se enteró de que Tony estaba aquí, pero no obtendrá nada... al menos se hubiera inventado que tenía un hijo de él o algo así.

—¿Qué? No, Pep, te juró que yo...

—¡Seguridad!—gritó la chica, a quien la presencia de esa otra mujer, con una historia extraña y fragmentada, le causaba escalofríos. Al mismo tiempo que gritaba, se acercó a la cama de Tony y presionó el botón que traía, precisamente, a los guardias que había contratado.

Los hombres llegaron muy rápido y sujetaron a Tony (Sharon) de los brazos suavemente, pidiéndole que saliera. Él tardó en reaccionar, aún estaba en shock por verse de esa manera y, ahora, pretendían arrastrarlo fuera sin que pudiera defenderse. Era claro que Pepper no escucharía. Podía ver en sus ojos miles de emociones contenidas. Su amiga era un manojo de nervios y estrés.

Alzó la voz pidiéndole, una última vez, que le creyera, pero fue arrastrado por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera, donde le soltaron y, después, los dos gorilas aquellos se apostaron en el pasillo, impidiéndole el paso. Tony sabía cuando los esfuerzos sólo causarían más problemas, sabía que si insistía, acabaría en algún separo de la policía. Suspiró y dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su hogar provisional; de momento, no tenía más lugar a dónde ir.

Tomó un taxi y le entregó la dirección que Steve le había dado. Su mente divagó durante el trayecto, y cuando reconoció la fachada de la casa, se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada de lo que había estado pensando.

***

Entró con las llaves de Sharon, tardó un poco en encontrar cuál de todas las que llevaba eran las de la entrada. Maldijo cada llave que no era la correcta y cuando, al fin, escuchó el click y se abrió la puerta, maldijo de nuevo. Entró y dejó que la puerta se cerrara por sí sola con un sonoro portazo. A continuación, se dejó caer a lo largo del sofá con la cara contra los cojines.

Bien, las cosas no podían estar peor. Él estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Sharon, Pepper no lo había querido escuchar, pero lo peor de todo, lo peor de lo peor, era que había encontrado su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento, había creído que Sharon estaría dentro de su cuerpo y que se daba la gran vida como Tony Stark, pero no. Su cuerpo estaba tan maltrecho, que estaba en coma, en un coma tan profundo que, quizá, no saldría de él. Era una pesadilla.

No sólo se sentía solo y perdido, la esperanza que tenía de regresar a su cuerpo se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Qué tal que su cuerpo moría? Ya no tendría a dónde volver. Se quedaría ahí, en ese cuerpo para siempre... bueno, hasta que se muriera y pudiera verse de nuevo con San Pedro e intentar ahorcarlo, aunque no sirviera de nada. ¿Cómo se vengaban los muertos de otros muertos o de los santos?

Mientras pensaba en ello se quedó dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo fue, pero al abrir los ojos, el sol estaba coloreando de dorado por última vez las cortinas de la sala. El día había terminado, y la pesadilla continuaba. Se incorporó y sentó en el sofá con las piernas dobladas hacia sí. Un día más sin ser él, en una vida que no era la suya y más solo que nunca.

Se quebró. No quería continuar ahí, quería ser él, le gustaba ser él. Lloró desconsoladamente abrazándose las rodillas. Se sentía terriblemente triste.

Entonces, una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, Tony dio un respingo y volteó hacia atrás. Steve había llegado, quién sabe en qué momento, y le miraba con ese gesto suyo que delataba su preocupación. Tony pensó que no importaba, puesto que esa preocupación no era por él. Y sintió odiarlo en ese momento, precisamente por no ser él su prioridad. Un pensamiento fuera de lugar y tonto, pero en ese momento fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

—¿Sharon, qué sucede?—preguntó Steve, aún apoyando la mano en su hombro.

—¡No me llames Sharon!—le espetó Tony y apartó su hombro del tacto de esa mano, y siguió llorando.

Steve suspiró, pero no se rindió, rodeó el sofá y se acuclilló casi frente a él (ella).

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No te fue bien con el doctor? ¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Nada! ¡Déjame!—Tony levantó la vista sólo un poco, para lanzarle una mirada furiosa—. ¿Qué te importa, además?

—Sharon...

—¡Qué no me llames Sharon! ¡No soy ella! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero ser ella!

Su llanto fue acompañado de un par de golpes contra el cojín del asiento.

—¡Odio esto! ¡Quiero ser yo! ¡No me llames Sharon! ¡No quiero que me llames Sharon!

Steve se sentó en el sofá e intentó calmarle. Tony luchó, le golpeó en el pecho, pero entre su lucha, sus gimoteos y sus gritos escuchó la serena voz de Steve.

—Está bien, no te llamaré así—dijo—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte, entonces? ¿Cómo te llamo?

—¡Tony! ¡Soy Tony!—gritó y, a continuación, sintió que Steve le abrazaba.

—Está bien—dijo Steve manteniendo la calma—. Tony, está bien, calma, todo estará bien.

Algo dentro de los muchos sentimientos de Tony colapsó. El fuego que lo había encolerizado se extinguió lentamente, conduciéndolo a la tranquilidad. Respiró profundamente y terminó cediendo al abrazo de Steve, apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de éste y se aferró a su espalda. Lloró otro rato así, hundido en ese abrazo y recibiendo tenues caricias en el pelo. Cuando lo único que quedaba de su llanto era un suave sollozo, se apartó lo suficiente para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Steve fue paciente, aguardó a que levantara la vista para preguntarle que había pasado. Tony dudó un poco en contestar.

—Fui a ver a una amiga—le dijo—, pero no me reconoció. Ni siquiera me escuchó... me echó. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que era yo? La necesito en estos momentos, pero no me creyó que era yo.

Steve frunció el ceño un poco extrañado por la historia. Conocía a las amigas de Sharon, aunque la gran mayoría vivía lejos, no podía imaginar por qué alguna de ellas habría podido ser así con ella. Al mismo tiempo, pensó que, si Sharon había ido a visitar a una amiga, era buena señal de que su memoria volvía. Así que le ánimo de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Tal vez, estaba muy ocupada—le dijo—, tal vez, en serio, no te reconoció.

Tony se sorbió la nariz, sabía que debía tener los ojos sumamente rojos, nunca le había gustado llorar delante de nadie; pero delante de Steve había sido sencillo. Debía ser que ahora era más sensible, al menos eso suele decirse, que las mujeres son más sensibles y emocionales, fuera verdad o no.

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera verme, a pesar de todo.

—Bueno, las personas cambiamos—Tony sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, Steve no tenía idea—, pero los recuerdos no mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Habla con ella de nuevo, con calma. Probablemente, la encontraste en un mal momento—Steve se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que esas cosas suelen pasar—. La próxima vez, prueba diciéndole algo que sólo tú sepas de ella, o algo que ella sólo sepa de ti. Seguramente, podrá verte.

Tony lo miró, sentía la cara abotagada, pero se las arregló para sonreír un poco.

—No se me ocurrió—era una estrategia lógica, práctica, que seguramente daría resultado; pero no lo había pensado, estaba demasiado desesperado como para pensar con claridad—. Hablaré con ella de nuevo y seguiré tu consejo.

Steve sonrió amable y cálidamente, justo como los días anteriores.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—Tony asintió—¿Hablaste con el médico?

—No estaba—mintió, pero no le importaba.

—Tony—dijo Steve y el mencionado sintió felicidad al escuchar su nombre—, ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

—¿Hiciste?

—No aún—Steve sonrió—, pero podría hacer un poco para ti, ¿quieres?

Tony asintió vehementemente y el muchacho se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer la bebida en un dos por tres. No tenía mucha ciencia, pero Tony jamás había podido hacerla, se le daba mejor el café.

Minutos después, una vez más, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá frente a la pantalla, viendo una película y comiendo algo, en esa ocasión, chocolate caliente y galletas de mantequilla.—Me empiezo a dar cuenta—dijo Tony sosteniendo la taza de chocolate entre ambas manos— que cada vez que tengo una crisis, me das comida.

Steve rió suavemente.

—Supongo que lo aprendí de mi madre—Tony volteó a verlo, Steve no había despegado la vista de la pantalla, sobre la mesa de centro estaba su propia taza de chocolate, y él, entre los dedos, sostenía una galleta recién mordida—. Siempre que me sentía mal me horneaba galletas.

Tony sonrió, a su mente volvió el recuerdo de su querido mayordomo, Jarvis, quien en innumerables ocasiones lo había invitado a tomar el té con él y su esposa, por lo general, sucedía cuando Tony se metía en algún problema o su padre lo regañaba por algo, en esas ocasiones Jarvis le daba galletas o pasteles y té; además, claro está, de su compañía y aliento.

—Mamá decía que la comida sana corazones. Sé que me dirás que es un idea tonta, y sé que no te gusta que lo haga, pero...

—¿De qué hablas?—Tony le golpeó suavemente el brazo y Steve volteó a verle—. Me encanta, es la mejor manera de hacerme sentir bien. En especial si las galletas son tan deliciosas.

Para demostrar su punto le dio una mordida a su galleta y le sonrió ampliamente. Sentía que el episodio del hospital, y su posterior desesperación, una vez más, eran lentamente borradas por una mano amiga y gentil.

—Creí que no te gustaban por las calorías que...

—¡Qué importa! ¡Son deliciosas!—Tony lo miró con los ojos brillantes y engolosinados—. En el centro venden unas donas rellenas gloriosas. Es un local pequeño, no darías ni un céntimo por él, pero sus donas...—la frase la terminó besándose la punta de los dedos, indicando con ello que eran muy ricas.

Steve sonrió, le gustaba ver a su esposa animada de esa manera y que no evidenciara su encono contra él. Casi podía creer que las cosas irían mejor para ellos como pareja, pero sabía que eso era pretender demasiado, se inclinaba más por la idea de que su esposa estaba en recuperación por su coma o, bien, que se la habían cambiado en el hospital. Fuese como fuese, le agradaba no pelear con ella ni recibir cada tres segundos algún insulto o burla.

Esa noche, Steve no preguntó nada más. No quería volver al tema por el cual Sharon había estado llorando, no ahora que lucía tan relajada, así que no preguntó quién era la amiga que la había rechazado, ni cómo pasaron las cosas; tampoco insistió con el tema del médico, ni le expresó su curiosidad por ese cambio de nombre, tan repentino como su gusto por las donas rellenas de un local perdido del centro. La paz lo hacía sentirse bien.

Tony tampoco volvió a los temas de ese día, no quería, quería disfrutar de ese momento. Una vez más, en cuanto Steve llegaba, salía de la tormenta y la calma lo alcanzaba; era como el ojo de un huracán, así era Steve, un momento de calma en medio de lo terrible. No se animó a decirle la verdad sobre quién era, pensó que si Pepper, siendo su amiga, confidente y mano derecha, no le había creído y ni siquiera había hecho por escucharlo, mucho menos aquel hombre que no lo conocía de nada.

Pensó, mientras veía la televisión y tomaba sus golosinas, que tenía que encontrar otra manera de acercarse a Pepper; sus otros amigos serían todavía más difíciles de convencer. Insistiría una vez más con ella antes de pasar al siguiente. Mientras maquinaba un nuevo plan, se dejó llevar poco a poco por el cansancio. Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido y al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo que ocupaba se fue inclinando poco a poco al apoyo más cercano, que era Steve. Terminó roncando con la mejilla en el hombro de éste, con una galleta entre los dedos.

Steve se movió suavemente, para no despertarle, y así mismo, le cargó en brazos hasta la habitación, le dejó suavemente en el colchón y le cubrió con una manta, antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta al salir.

Tony durmió como nunca esa noche.

***

Bien, a grandes males, pequeños pasos, se dijo Tony al día siguiente. Steve se había ido temprano al trabajo, pero le había dejado el desayuno sobre la mesa de la cocina, lo único que él tuvo que hacer había sido meterlo al microondas. Estaba dispuesto a volver a hablar con Pepper, pero lo haría sintiéndose más él. ¿Y cómo lograría tal hazaña? Con unos pequeños cambios.

Después del desayuno y de vestirse de manera relativamente decente, tomó las llaves de Sharon y salió de la casa. Era evidente que el invierno se negaba a irse, pero la nieve que los días anteriores había cubierto de blanco las calles y techos, ahora era simple escarcha por aquí y por allá. Con paso decidido, atravesó el jardín delantero y giró a su izquierda. A continuación, atravesó la cerca de la casa vecina y alcanzó la puerta en un santiamén.

Natasha estaba terminando de desayunar cuando escuchó el timbre. Frunció el ceño, extrañada; no esperaba visitas, así que una de dos: o se trataba del atolondrado de su marido, quien, quizás, había olvidado algo tan evidente como sus llaves, o se trataba de un vendedor. Así que, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Sharon del otro lado, se sorprendió y no de muy grata manera.

—¿Qué quieres?—le dijo malhumorada, sintiendo que el desayuno se le había estropeado.

—Necesito tu ayuda—Tony no se iba a dejar intimidar por el demonio pelirrojo, además no tenía a quién recurrir en esos momentos.

Nat arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Que necesito tu ayuda. Créeme, no te la pediría si tuviera auto, o si supiera dónde está el maldito centro comercial... o si fuera mujer.

Eso último, Natasha no lo entendió.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al centro comercial?

Tony asintió.

—Y que me ayudes con ciertas cosas.

—¿Ciertas cosas?

—Te diré cuando estemos allá.

Natasha le miró incrédula. El mundo estaba llegando a su fin o algo por el estilo.

—Sharon, no sé que mosco de te picó, pero...

—Vas a ayudarme ¿si o no? Si dices que no, le diré a Steve que fuiste grosera conmigo—Tony sonrió malicioso—, "Steve yo fui amable y ella me echó a patadas".

—Eres baja—Nat bufó, pero, de alguna manera, esa amenaza le dio gracia. Sabía que Steve no se molestaría por eso, Sharon había inventado un montón de veces muchas cosas peores respecto a ella, una más no mermaría su amistad con él, pero le causo gracia, porque era la primera vez que Sharon realmente la amenazaba directamente con perder a Steve—. Bien, entra, iré por mi chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

Tony sonrió triunfante y cerró la puerta una vez que pasó.

La casa de Natasha parecía práctica y sencilla, tal como la suya, es decir, la de Sharon y Steve. Tal vez, un poco menos pulcra, pero igual de agradable. Esperó en el vestíbulo, incapaz de ir más allá de ahí. Nat bajó las escaleras poco después, y le mostró las llaves.

—Vamos.

Tony la siguió a la cochera.

Los primeros kilómetros ninguna dijo nada. El ambiente era tenso, pero entonces Tony lanzó una pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienen tú y Steve?

Nat apartó la mirada por un brevísimo instante del camino.

—¿De qué hablas? Sabes que soy su amiga.

—Sí, pero ¿qué clase de amiga?

Tony (Sharon) le clavó la mirada, de manera tal que Natasha sintió su intención sobre ella, como una fuerza de la cual era incapaz de escapar. Pensó que no era una mirada normal, de esas que Sharon le dedicaba, esas llenas de desdén y odio. Esa Sharon de ahí, no la odiaba, le temía de alguna manera y, también, desconfiaba.

—Espera—dijo y sonrió incrédula—, ¿quieres saber si Steve y yo tenemos una aventura?

—¿Qué más podría ser?—Tony cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Tanto cariño no es normal.

Natasha echó a reír, haciendo enojar a su copiloto.

—¡Oye, no estoy jugando!

—¡Dios! No puedo creer que sea verdad—Natasha se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Verdad qué?

—Estás celosa, ¡genuinamente celosa!

Tony la miró boquiabierto, sin saber por qué había sentido calor en sus mejillas.

—¡Eso es una locura!—le espetó y enfurruñado, volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Ya no aguantaba que Steve llamara a Tony, Sharon, so... de ahora en adelante le llamara por su nombre, en algún momento tendrá que preguntarle por qué... supongo, aunque puede que también se le olvide jaja. Sé que va lento porque casi casi la narración va día por día, pero es sólo al principio, en lo que Tony se adapta un poco. 
> 
> Yo aquí retomando esto de subir mis historias a Ao3 porque wattpad se pone diva (?) 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. Castaño

—¿Estás segura?

Natasha levantó las cejas al tiempo que miraba a Tony (Sharon) a través del reflejo del espejo. La rubia le devolvió la mirada por el mismo medio.

—Por supuesto, el rubio no es lo mio.

Nat no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello era, de entre todo lo que habían hecho ese día, lo más raro. Ya era raro, en sí mismo, que pasaran el día juntas; y que no pelearan ni una sola vez. Incluso, por breves momentos, olvidó que quien iba a su lado deslizando un carrito de supermercado y echando cosas en él a diestra y siniestra, era Sharon. Vamos, hasta se rió un par de veces de lo que ésta le dijo, como cuando se detuvieron en la sección de damas y gritó:

—¡Existen los bóxer para mujeres!— al tiempo que sujetaba un paquete y lo frotaba contra su mejilla como si fueran un objeto de lo más preciado y escaso.

—Claro que los hay—le había contestado ella, extrañada de que no lo supiera. Y se extrañó más cuando le preguntó si sabía su talla de sujetador— ¿Qué no te la sabes?

Sharon había negado y le instó a que le dijera que diablos era eso del número y la letra, 36B, 34C... "Explícame cómo funciona esto, ¿es una clase de código femenino? Pensé que sólo había grande, mediano y ausente."

Nat había reído y le explicó que el número era la talla y la letra, la copa; no había más ciencia en ello. Le dijo que si quería saber cuál comprar sólo debía revisar la talla del que llevaba puesto, entonces, vio como Sharon había desviado la vista y dicho, sin más, que no llevaba ninguno. Dejaron el tema del sujetador, al menos por ese día. Sharon la había arrastrado por los pasillos comprando jeans y playeras sencillas o con leyendas de grupos de rock. Empezaba a creer que la falta de oxígeno mientras estuvo en la bañera le había afectado de alguna manera.

Bucky le había dicho que Steve le había comentado, sí, así, que Sharon estaba comportándose extraña, fuera de lo que solía ser, que parecía otra persona. Nat no lo había creído, hasta ese día. Realmente, Sharon parecía ser diferente en muchos sentidos.

—Vas a reventar la tarjeta de crédito—le dijo cuando llegaron a cajas, eso era, quizá, lo único que no había cambiado.

Sharon se había encogido de hombros y había dudado a la hora de firmar, de hecho, hizo un alto para observar su propia firma en la tarjeta. Tal vez, pensó Nat, había olvidado, también, como era su propia firma.

Almorzaron en el McDonald's, lo cual también fue raro, porque había sido idea de la mismísima Sharon. A Nat no le importaba comer ahí y amaba las malteadas, pero jamás había compartido un banquete calórico como ese con la esposa de su mejor amigo... le pareció surreal y se pellizcó un par de veces, pensando que quizás estaba soñando.

Mientras comían, Sharon había vuelto al tema tocado en el auto.

—¿Me vas decir ya, qué clase de amiga de Steve eres?

Nat había sonreído mientras masticaba su bocado y, antes de contestar, le dio un trago a su malteada de fresa.

—La mejor—le dijo.

—La mejor, ¿en qué?

—¿En qué crees?—estaba jugando, era evidente que a Sharon no le gustaba jugar, es más, parecía que la idea que tenía en la cabeza le molestaba. En resumen, Nat sabía que la chica frente a ella tenía celos, pero eran unos celos extraños, puesto que parecían esconderse de su consciencia, como si no pudiera identificarlos ni atreverse a sentirlos.

—Yo que sé—Sharon se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida enorme a su hamburguesa, así tardaría en contestar cualquier otra pregunta de Natasha, excusándose en masticar.

—Te preguntas si duermo con él, ¿cierto? Si me hace el amor, mientras tú estás en casa amargándote la vida, ¿verdad?

Sharon levantó la vista y frunció el ceño, quiso hablar, pero tenía tanta comida en la boca que sólo escupió unos trocitos de pan. Natasha rió.

—Por supuesto que no, eres tonta. Steve no es esa clase de hombre... además, yo estoy casada.

Sharon la miró y Nat entendió lo que quería decirle.

—Y soy fiel—dijo riendo—, mi marido es el mejor amigo de Steve, desde que eran niños. Fue Steve, de hecho, quién nos presentó, lo sabes muy bien.

Sharon bebió de su malteada y tragó, al fin.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es como mi hermano, ¿sabes? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan loca?

Sharon se había encogido de hombros. Terminaron de comer y cuando volvieron al auto para regresar a casa, Sharon le dijo una cosa más que, lejos de extrañarla, la sorprendió:

—Steve es un buen hombre.

—Lo sé.

—Sharon ha sido mala con él, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres decir, tú?—a veces Sharon hablaba de sí misma como si fuera otra persona.

—No, no... yo no...—Sharon se calló, pareció reflexionar—. ¿Puedes contarme sobre él? Es que lo he olvidado—y a veces volvía a recordar que ella era Sharon.

Natasha había asentido y pasó el camino de vuelta hablando de Steve. Le contó que lo había conocido en una escuela de arte mientras ella estudiaba ballet, su actual profesión, por cierto; y Steve estudiaba pintura, Sharon pareció sorprendida por esa noticia.

—¿Es pintor?—Había preguntado con un deje de ingenuidad que hasta pareció tierna.

—No, es militar... caray, Sharon, parece que lo has olvidado todo.

—Haz de cuenta.

Puntualizada la profesión de Steve, compartida con Bucky, esposo de Natasha, por supuesto; pasaron a otros temas. Lo que le gustaba a Steve, lo que no; su manera de ser, como él y Sharon se habían casado, un tema que Nat tocó con cierto desagrado, que no pasó desapercibido para su copiloto, quien, sin embargo, no esgrimió ninguna objeción por sus comentarios relativamente hirientes.

Cuando entraron a su vecindario, Sharon cortó la conversación y le preguntó por otro favor ese día. Se giró en su asiento y sacó de una de las bolsas de compra una caja, que Natasha no había visto por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Sabes cómo usar esto?

Y era así que, ahora, Natasha se disponía a cambiar el tono de pelo de Sharon de rubio a castaño. El cabello rubio que Sharon siempre había presumido, ese que cuidaba con manía; y por eso, de todo lo que había compartido con ella ese día, eso era lo más raro de todo.

—¿De verdad, estás segura?

Sharon rodó lo ojos.

—¡Qué sí! El castaño es lo mío, yo sé lo que te digo, vamos, ¡hazlo!

Natasha se encogió de hombros y comenzó verter el tinte.

—Steve no se lo va a creer.

—Me dará la razón—dijo Sharon—, sé que le gustará.

Natasha rió.

Comieron frituras, mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo para el tinte, y siguieron hablando de Steve.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?—preguntó Sharon

—El 4 de julio, ¿puedes creerlo? Siempre le hacemos burla.

Sharon rió.

—¿Su comida favorita?

—Pues creo que no le hace el feo a nada.

—¿Su postre favorito?—Nat se preguntó por qué eso era tan importante.

—No lo sé... galletas quizás...

—De mantequilla—Sharon sonrió y explicó—. Anoche me dio galletas de mantequilla.

Fue turno de Nat de sonreír.

—¿Qué hay de su familia?

—Es hijo único y sus padres ya fallecieron.

—Oh, los míos también.

—¿De qué hablas Sharon, tu madre vive en Londres?

—Ah... es verdad...—Sharon desvió la vista y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Mientras mordía un cheto, pareció meditar algo a la velocidad de la luz— Natasha, soy otra persona.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sólo eso, soy otra persona, me creas o no. Tú, Steve y los demás, se darán cuenta, ya lo veras.

Nat arqueó una ceja.

—Así que, de ahora en adelante, llámame Tony.

—¿Tony? ¿Por qué Tony?

—Me gusta que me llamen así—Sharon, es decir, Tony, aventó un cheto al aire y lo atrapó con la boca.

Nat frunció el ceño, no era una respuesta muy esclarecedora, ni siquiera sabía que le decían así, es más, no podía imaginar de dónde había derivado tal nombre.

La tarde terminó cuando el nuevo look de Tony estuvo listo, pero antes de marcharse a su casa con todas sus bolsas de compras, pidió un último favor a Natasha y éste volvió a desconcertarle.

—¿Tienes el número de algún restaurante de comida china? Steve va a volver y no hay nada para cenar.

Natasha la miró boquiabierta, jamás, desde que ella tenía memoria, Sharon (ahora, Tony) se había preocupado por si Steve cenaba o no. Tal vez, era cierto y era otra persona, tal vez, había algo de ella que aún sentía amor por Steve, por más que el pasado hubiera demostrado lo contrario.

Le entregó el número de su comida china favorita y la vio partir felizmente de vuelta a su casa.

***

Tony entró a la habitación de Sharon, que ahora era suya, y dejo sus compras sobre la cama. Corrió al espejo, ya se había visto en casa de Natasha, pero quería volver a hacerlo. Sonrió cuando la imagen en el espejo ya no era la de aquella mujer que había conocido con San Pedro días atrás, al menos, no del todo.

—Bien—dijo y pensó que, tal vez, también era buena idea cortárselo, pero ya vería.

Después, bajó y llamó a la comida china, no tenía idea de que le gustaba a Steve, así que pidió cosas convencionales. Quería ser bueno, también. Quería corresponder a la manera atenta con la que Steve se había dirigido con él, aun cuando creyera que era su esposa y no tuviera idea alguna de la verdad. Quería ser amable. Y Steve, por más idiota que le pareciera por estar enamorado de Sharon, le caía muy bien, podía pasar todo un día con él sin hacer realmente nada y pasarla bien.

Hecho eso, colgó y marcó otro número. El número de Industrias Stark. Pidió que lo comunicaran con Pepper, pero, una vez más, la secretaria le dijo que no estaba.

—Está bien—dijo Tony—, quiero hacer una cita con ella para mañana.

—La señorita Potts tiene su agenda completa para mañana, pero puedo agendar para...

—No, mañana. Dígale que es un asunto urgente.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Dígale que es sobre el proyecto I.M. No se negará. Estaré ahí a las tres de la tarde.

Tony no le dio tiempo de contestar y colgó. Subió de nuevo y sacó de las bolsas la ropa que había comprado. Escogió una camiseta con el logo de Black Sabbat y unos jeans de aspecto desgastado. Si iba a ser una mujer, sería una mujer rebelde. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Era probable que fuera más adecuado presentarse con ropa formal para una junta con la directora general de Industrias Stark, pero necesitaba presentarse más como sí mismo, y aunque le gustaban los trajes cuando hombre, sin duda, su forma de vestir más característica era la que siempre usaba cuando trabajaba.

Esa era otra cosa. También se había comprado una laptop, ya que la de Sharon, si tenía, no sabía dónde estaba y no perdería tiempo buscándola. Estaba pensando implementar un sistema computarizado para toda la casa, esa dónde ahora vivía; extrañaba dar órdenes a su IA. Entró sin dificultades a los archivos encriptados en su servidor, y configuró en esa computadora su programa favorito de todos: J.A.R.V.I.S.

—Hola, Jarv—le dijo—, sueno y me veo distinto, pero soy yo, Tony Stark.

—¿Señor?—escuchó la respuesta—. ¿De verdad es usted?

—Júralo, acabo de dar tus cómandos con precisión, si no fuera yo, no podría ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Supongo que sí, señor. ¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó?

La pregunta hizo sonreír a Tony y, por primera vez, pudo contar la verdad a alguien. Se desahogó y se sintió mejor. Se sintió él de nuevo, exceptuando el problema del cuerpo, lo demás seguía intacto.

—Jarv, necesito que pagues una tarjeta de crédito—dijo y sacó la tarjeta de Sharon de la cartera de ésta—, me parece que la sobregiré... y no quiero que Steve crea que soy como su mujer.

—¿Steve, señor?

—El hombre con quien vivo.

—Espere, señor, ¿también cambiaron sus gustos?

Tony se sonrojó, había olvidado lo impertinente que su IA podía ser.

—¡Es el esposo del cuerpo que estoy usando! —le replicó—. ¡Ya te conté eso!

—Está bien, señor, no tiene que ponerse rojo.

—No me puse... ¡Jarvis, sólo paga la maldita tarjeta!—gritó y tapo con un dedo la cámara web de la laptop, pensó que, tal vez, sería bueno bloquearla, pero eso dejaría ciego a Jarvis y necesitaba que estuviera en todo.

JARVIS se guardó cualquier otro comentario al respecto y se dispuso a obedecer. Tony sabía, sin embargo, que el manejo de dinero, podía resultar sospechoso más tarde, si su cuerpo seguía en coma. Por ello, también, necesitaba hablar con Pepper.

Mientras hacía planes sobre como tecnificar su nuevo hogar, escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Saltó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo. Steve estaba dejando las llaves en el platillo destinando para ello cuando salió a su encuentro.

—Hola—le dijo él y sonrió

Tony correspondió de la misma manera.

—Pedí comida china para cenar, ¿está bien?

Steve asintió, mirándole extrañado. Era raro que Sharon pidiera comida para él... bueno, debía dejar de pensar en ello y de sorprenderse por cada cosa extraña que su mujer hacía, aparentemente, sería la tónica de cada día. Entonces, se dio cuenta.

—¡Tú cabello!

Tony se atacó de risa.

—Te tardaste en notarlo. ¿Te gusta? ¿A qué se me ve bien?

Steve le miró sorprendido, y no pudo más que sonreír.

—Sí, se te ve bien.

—¿Te gusta?—insistió, Tony.

—Sí, me gusta. Te ves diferente, pero...

—Mejor... Lo sé.

Steve rió y cruzó el vestíbulo directamente a la sala, donde se quitó la chaqueta. Tony le observó y siguió lentamente.

—¿Qué tal tu día?—preguntó.

Steve dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?—dijo Tony—¿No puedo preguntar eso?

—Sí, es sólo que... no lo hacías...

Tony sonrió. — Como le dije a Natasha, soy otra persona. Una mejor, linda y sexy persona.

Una vez más, Steve rió, se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y le miró con más atención. Definitivamente le gustaba el nuevo color de cabello de Sharon, siempre había tenido debilidad por el cabello castaño. Pero era algo que no le diría tan abiertamente a su esposa, ahora. Sin embargo, el tema que más le llamó la atención era que ésta había hablado con Natasha; Tony no ahondo demasiado, sólo le dijo que habían hecho unas compras y que había sido la pelirroja quien se había encargado de pintarle el pelo.

—Pereciera que son amigas—murmuró Steve.

—Me agrada—Tony se recargó a su lado en el sofá—, aunque te confieso que cuando fue por mí al hospital, me dio miedo.

Steve no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, contento internamente de que esas dos mujeres pudieran estar de nuevo en la misma habitación sin pelear. Sea lo que fuera que había afectado a Sharon durante su coma, parecía que se tomaba muy enserio de eso de cambiar o, más bien, de ser otra persona, de ser Tony.

La comida china llegó y pasaron otro rato agradable, juntos. Hablando de trivialidades, y dejando que la televisión de la cocina hablara sola. No prestaron atención a las noticias, Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hablaban del misterio que envolvía el estado de salud de Tony Stark, o de los rumores que, incluso, aseguraban que había muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> No sé ustedes, pero ¿creen que a Tony ya le guste Steve? 
> 
> Ya veremos...
> 
> Por cierto, no sé si en su país se llamen así, pero en el mío los chetos son esas frituras de quién sabe qué (creo que es maíz), infladas quién sabe cómo, naranjas y que saben a gloria XD, sí, me encantan. 
> 
> Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, dedico este capítulo a mi mejor amiga, quien pasa por un momento más que amargo, y sé que, tal vez, ni siquiera esto pueda subir su ánimo un poco, tal vez, no lo lea, hasta mucho después, pero espero que pronto supere esto, y que mis buenos deseos la alcancen. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Sostén

El timbre sonó tres veces y, después, dieron tres golpes a la puerta.

Bucky giró en su cama y resbaló despacito por la orilla hasta la alfombra.

—Nat—dijo desde ahí, con las cobijas y almohadas, que habían resbalado también, encima—, la puertaaaa.

—Abre tú—escuchó la voz imperativa de su esposa con cierto eco, proveniente del baño.

Bucky hizo un mohín y abrió un ojo, ya sabía que eso pasaría. Suspiró y se arrastró por la alfombra hasta la puerta de la habitación. Ahí se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta y se puso de pie. Abrió y arrastró los pies hacia las escaleras, mientras maldecía en voz baja. Ese era el día en el que, al fin, iba a poder dormir hasta más de medio día, y algún impertinente lo había despertado a la mitad de su sueño anhelado. Mataría al idiota que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, lo haría, por los dioses que lo haría.

Alcanzó la puerta y la abrió entre somnoliento y molesto. Ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta, estaba Sharon, o alguien que parecía Sharon... momento, algo le había dicho Natasha sobre un cambio de look de la esposa de su mejor amigo. Así que debía ser ella.

—¿Sharon? ¿Qué quieres?

—Es Tony—dijo la mujer y lo hizo a un lado, para entrar en la casa—. ¿Tú eres Bucky?

Bucky se rascó la nuca, bostezó y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué no me recuerdas?

Sharon negó, pero lo vio de pies a cabeza con ojo clínico.

—¿Está Natasha?

—¿Para qué la quieres, Sharon?

—Es Tony—repitió ella—, y son cosas de mujeres, ¿quieres llamarla?

Bucky frunció el ceño, caramba, no estaba para esas cosas. Afortunadamente, no fue necesario que hiciera nada, Natasha bajó las escaleras en ese momento.

—Sharon, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es Tony—repitió por tercera vez.

—Es verdad... Tony—corrigió Nat—, ¿qué es lo quieres?

—Necesito que me enseñes algo, ven a mi casa.

Nat compartió una mirada con Bucky, quien, a pesar de estar más dormido que despierto, le transmitió su extrañeza.

—Revisa que no tenga un cuchillo bajo el abrigo—bromeó y arrastró los pies hacia el sofá más cercano.

Tony frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta que si Nat no quería a Sharon, Bucky la tenía en un concepto aún peor. No lo culpaba, pero no le había agradado su broma.

—Oye, Nat, que mal gusto tienes—comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Natasha esbozó una ligera sonrisa y tomó su abrigo, al tiempo que tiraba del brazo de Tony.

Bucky se rió desde el sofá y replicó:—No tanto como Steve, Sharon.

—¡Qué es Tony, obtuso!— gritó cuando ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta

Natasha rió, era la primera vez que Sharon respondía así una de las bromas de Bucky, y era la primera vez, también, que usaba la palabra "obtuso" para describirlo; le sorprendió, puesto que los insultos de Sharon en el pasado se limitaban al clásico "idiota" y "bueno para nada".

Caminaron juntas hasta la casa de al lado. Una vez dentro, Tony no tardó nada en mostrarle lo que necesitaba de ella: le puso enfrente un sujetador negro.

—¿Olvidaste cómo ponértelo? ¿Es en serio?

—Las neuronas que contenían los algoritmos para esta tarea hicieron implosión.

Natasha amagó una risa. —Pero parece que te brotaron otras.

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Enséñame, tengo una reunión y creo que, ahora sí, no puedo ir sin esta cosa.

—Está bien.

En lugar de mostrarle a Tony como se hacía con el sostén que le había dado, se quitó la blusa y desabrochó el suyo. Tony casi se infarta. Había vivido un montón de escenas parecidas, pero esa, en lugar de excitarlo, le causo incomodidad. Probablemente, para Natasha no había un problema en sí, estaban entre mujeres, en plena confianza. Cuantas veces, Tony, no fantaseo con ser mujer por un día y colarse en las duchas de un gimnasio... ahora que lo era, no se sentía atraído, era extraño, porque a pesar de todo, no podía negar la belleza del cuerpo que tenía delante. Y pensándolo bien, no importaba, se quitó la playera e imitó los movimientos de Natasha.

—Entonces, lo giras y subes los tirantes, ¿ves? Nada complicado.

Tony asintió y tiró de las copas del sostén, sentía que le apretaban un poco.

—Bueno, pues gracias, de nuevo—le dijo.

Nat asintió y volvió ponerse la blusa.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir?—le preguntó al notar que estaba usando ropa que habían comprado el día anterior.

—Sí, veré a una amiga.

Nat apretó los labios. Una amiga, repitió en su mente. Si bien, esa "nueva Sharon", le estaba agradando, no dejaba de ser Sharon. Desde hace meses, tanto ella como Bucky, tenían sospechas respecto a ella, para ser concretos creían que tenía un amante, pero no habían tenido la fortuna de conseguir pruebas. Pensó que sería buena idea seguirla cuando saliera, como toda una espía, tal vez, así podría desenmascararla de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, yo me voy—dijo y regresó a su casa.

Bucky escuchó el relato desde el sofá.

—¿Crees de verdad que vaya a encontrarse con otro hombre?—preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con averiguarlo, y puede ser la oportunidad que buscábamos. Tal vez, si lo descubrimos, Steve continué con la demanda de divorcio.

—Nat—Bucky se incorporó—, no digo que no es buena idea, pero ¿sabes? Steve ha estado muy tranquilo estos días. Sabes cómo se puso cuando encontró a Sharon en la bañera... lo pasó mal... creo que es mejor que las cosas caigan por su propio peso.

Natasha se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es que no me lo creo. Sharon dice ser otra persona, hasta se cambió el nombre... pero no puedo creerle. Han sido tantos años siendo una maldita que... no puedo, siento que oculta algo.

Bucky suspiró.

—Haz lo que consideres, Nat... pero, sea lo que sea que descubras, piensa antes de decirle a Steve.

***

Tony salió con el tiempo justo para su cita con Pepper, había perdido el tiempo haciendo planes para mejorar, en su opinión, la casa que ahora habitaba. Instalar algunos cables y programar electrodomésticos , le había sentado bien. Cada vez que ocupaba su tiempo en cosas así, olvidaba en que cuerpo se encontraba. Fue JARVIS, quien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le obligó a guardar todo, salir como rayo de la casa y pedir un taxi.

Tony no lo supo, tampoco el taxista de dio cuenta; pero Natasha les pisó los talones en su propio auto. La pelirroja estaba determinada a descubrir si Sharon estaba cambiando de verdad o estaba fingiendo.

Tony llegó a Industrias Stark con cinco minutos de retraso, lo cual, pensó, también servía para dar a entender que era él, puesto que la puntualidad nunca fue lo suyo. Despidió al taxista e ingresó al edificio.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo y observó el entorno que le rodeaba. Sintió nostalgia. Nunca las oficinas de su empresa le habían parecido tan bellas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan orgulloso de ella. Indudablemente, ver las cosas desde fuera permitía notar ciertas cosas que antes se pasan por alto. Una vez que se llenó de esa sensación, se dirigió a la oficina de Pepper. Tuvo que hacer, por supuesto, todo un trámite para ello: dejar una identificación, registrarse, ponerse un gafete de visitante...

La secretaria le miró extrañada cuando por fin llegó a la oficina de Pepper.

—¿Sí? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Tengo cita con Virginia Potts.

—¿Es usted quién llamó ayer?

Tony asintió. Entonces, la secretaria se disculpó y entró a la oficina de Pepper. Un par de segundos después, la puerta se abrió y le pidió pasar. Tony entró sonriendo triunfantemente.

Su amiga estaba sentada tras el escritorio, parecía tensa y se puso más tensa cuando lo vio.

—¡Pepper!—exclamó Tony cuando la puerta se cerró tras la secretaria y abrió los brazos contento.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo es que sabe del proyecto I.M.?

Tony sonrió y se acercó hasta el escritorio.

—¿Por qué sé del proyecto Iron Man? Porque yo lo diseñé.

—Esa es una tontería, Anthony Stark fue quien...

—Exactamente. Y es un proyecto del cual sólo sabes tú, ¿cierto?

—Y usted, aparentemente.

Tony suspiró. Era algo difícil de explicar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—No lo entiendes, Pep. Soy Tony. En un cuerpo diferente, pero soy yo.

Pepper frunció el ceño. Lentamente se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio hasta estar frente a frente con él, le observó con detenimiento, y justo cuando Tony ya se sentía parte de algún zoológico, chasqueó lo dedos.

—¡Eres la mujer del hospital!

—Algo así.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Una amante de Tony? Seguramente te contó del proyecto estando ebrio.

—No... Pepper, escúchame...

—Se lo dije en el hospital y se lo digo ahora, no sacará nada de esto, ¿oyó?

Tony rodó los ojos, vaya que era difícil convencer a la gente.

—Bien, si no me crees con esto, no sé qué más hacer—respiró profundamente—¿Recuerdas la vez que tuve una aventura con la hija de un senador?

Pepper abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Te acuerdas que él me persiguió revolver en mano?

Pepper negó incrédula, retrocediendo.

—Claro que, nunca me vio la cara, sólo la espalda y mi hermoso trasero. Afortunadamente, logré tomar mi billetera y mi teléfono. ¿Recuerdas? Te llamé y pasaste por mí en la mitad de la noche. ¿Recuerdas que me hice un taparabo con cajas de pizza? ¿Y recuerdas que nadie más, a aparte de ti, sabe esos detalles?

Pepper negó y balbuceó que no era posible, que seguramente se había enterado por otro lado. Se alejó de él y caminó en círculos.

—Ok—Tony decidió usar, entonces, material incendiario—. ¿Qué me dices de la vez que te emborrachaste y me hiciste un strip...?

—¡Basta!—Pepper levantó su mano para pedir tiempo. Le miró con asombro, con una mano sobre los labios y lentamente se sentó en el sofá de la oficina—. No puede ser que...

—Pepper, sé que se difícil de creer, pero soy yo—Tony se acercó y se acuclillo frente a ella—. Pregúntame lo que quieras... es más, ¿sabes? Programé a JARVIS en la casa donde estoy viviendo, nadie, excepto mi círculo cercano, sabe de JARVIS. ¿No es así, Jarv?

—Así es, señor

Pepper dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la IA, siempre presente allá dónde Tony fuera.

—Oh, por Dios—Peper sintió que le faltaba aire y se abanicó con una mano—. Eres tú.

Tony asintió.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es qué...?

—No lo vas a creer... tuve ese accidente y me morí—hizo un gesto de disculpa—. Entonces, llegue al cielo o a la antesala, porque San Pedro me leyó mis pecados, y...

Pepper escuchó todo el relato con una mano en el corazón. Todo era tan extraordinario, tan imposible, tan raro... pero mientras esa mujer hablaba y hablaba, no podía negar que era Tony. Eran sus expresiones, incluso sus gestos mientras hablaba, sólo que a través de otras facciones.

—¿Este es el cuerpo de esa mujer, entonces?

—Sí. Es una locura, Pep, lo sé. Pero es la verdad.

Pepper se incorporó del sofá y caminó en círculos. Tony la observó quieto, esperando cualquier cosa, y eso llegó cuando su amiga lo abrazó. Sintió un alivio tremendo, un peso menos encima.

Se sentaron juntos y tomaron una copa de whisky, para calmarse. El trago, también, le sentó de maravilla a Tony.

—Dios, tenemos que hacer que vuelvas a tu cuerpo—dijo Pepper después de que la sorpresa había pasado, aún no lo asimilaba del todo, pero estaba segura de que eso era lo que tenían que hacer.

—¿Pero cómo? Ya pensé que morirme era una opción, pero sólo logré asustar a Steve.

—¿Steve?

—El marido de esta mujer.

—Tu marido—dijo Pepper con indudable burla en la voz y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—No me jodas tú también, Jarvis se la pasa haciéndome bromas de ese tipo.

Pepper rió y toda la ansiedad que la llegada de Tony en cuerpo femenino le causo, se disipó.

—Es agradable saber que por fin entenderás lo que siente una mujer. Esto debería sucederle a todos los hombres.

—Ja, ja muy graciosa.

Pepper rió un poco más, casi hasta las lágrimas.

—El hecho es, Tony, que tenemos que devolverte a tu cuerpo. ¿Dónde crees que esté la dueña del que usas ahora?

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Creí que estaba en el mío. Pero mi cuerpo está muriendo.

—No digas eso, tal vez está en coma porque no estás en él.

—Buen punto.

—Bien, déjame a mí esto. Mientras tanto, pórtate bien y no molestes a tu marido.

—¡Y dale con eso! ¡Qué no es mi marido!

—Jarvis, dile que lo es.

—Lo es, señor.

—¡Síguele y te desprogramaré!

***

Nick Fury cruzó como un rayo el pasillo. Era su última oportunidad para hablar con el capitán Rogers y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Steve estaba charlando con su amigo Sam al final de dicho pasillo, y no podía haber mejor momento que ese para hablar con él extraoficialmente.

Steve se despegó de la pared, donde estaba recargado, cuando lo vio acercarse. También Sam se percató de que iba directo hacia ellos.

—Me alegra alcanzarlo, capitán; también a usted Wilson—dijo Fury y los saludó de mano.

—¿Sucede algo, director Fury?

Fury sonrió de medio lado—Siempre tan directo, capitán.

Steve no dijo nada, sólo aguardó a que continuara.

—Bueno, le tengo una noticia, que no debería decirle aún—bajó la voz—: se le otorgará la promoción, capitán, y tendrá el derecho de escoger a su unidad. En la que, seguramente, estará usted, ¿no es así Wilson?

—Eso espero—Sam sonrió, a diferencia de Steve, quien permaneció serio.

—Sí, bueno, la ceremonia oficial será en unos meses, pero puede ir preparando su discurso.

—Agradezco la información, pero Fury, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Fury apretó los labios.

—Supongo que lo imagina, capitán, lo necesitamos.

***

Tony volvió a casa mucho más contento que antes.

Había salido a comer con Pepper y le contó acerca de su vida, hasta ese momento, como la tal Sharon. Y Pepper le platicó acerca de los problemas que estaba enfrentando en la empresa, debido a su ausencia.

—Los inversionistas y el consejo están nerviosos. Y los rumores de tu muerte no ayudan. Las especulaciones están moviendo la bolsa en contra de nuestros intereses. Todo el mundo sabe que la base de nuestros productos son tus inventos, sin ti, la empresa pierde valor.

Tony meditó aquello.

—Te daré una carta poder. Con ella podrás hacer todos los movimientos que desees. Y sobre los inventos, no te preocupes. Tranquiliza a esos cobardes. Si termino el proyecto Iron man, no podrán hablar.

Pepper accedió, como accedió a mandarle cierta cantidad de dinero para ese propósito. Tony sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por la comida o por algunos gustos que quisiera darse, con Steve la vida era bastante cómoda; pero si quería adelantar el proyecto, necesitaba algunas cosas que no eran baratas.

A propósito de Steve, durante el camino de vuelta, hizo que Pepper detuviera el auto frente a una tienda y compró galletas de mantequilla.

—Muy considerado de tu parte—le dijo Pepper con esa extraña sonrisa, cuando volvió al auto con su paquete de galletas bajo el brazo.

—Es sólo porque he saqueado su despensa—contestó.

Se despidió de Pepper, prometiendo encontrarse unos días después, para ejecutar lo que fuera que pudieran hacer para devolverlo a su cuerpo; y prometieron mantenerse en contacto. 

Nada más entrar y dejar las galletas sobre la isla de la cocina, llamó a su IA.

—Música, Jarv.

Sonrió al comprobar que había hecho una programación correcta entre su IA y los aparatos de la casa. AC/DC brotó de las bocinas de la sala. Tony estaba contento, por fin tenía un aliado de plena confianza en todo ese asunto, es decir, Pepper. Podría sentirse libre, pero no, le apretaba el sostén.

Intentó quitarselo doblando el brazo y buscando el broche a tientas con los dedos, pero no lo logró.

—Está cosa es del diablo—dijo retorciéndose, intentando e intentando sin conseguirlo.

Exasperado, optó por lo que había hecho Nat, se quitó la playera, la dejó caer al piso y después, bajó los tirantes e hizo girar la prenda hasta tenerla enfrente, entonces, por fin pudo deshacerse de él.

—No sé cómo soportan estás cosas—dijo al tiempo que aventaba el sostén hacia atrás despreocupadamente— Ah, mucho mejor—dijo estirándose, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.

No se dio cuenta, pero justo entonces, Steve había llegado y el sostén había aterrizado limpiamente sobre su cabeza. Confundido al principio, el capitán no entendió que le había caído, hasta que vio a su esposa girar al ritmo de la música.

—Ah, hola, Steve—Tony lo saludó muy quitado de la pena agitando la mano.

Pero pronto entendió, cuando vio el sostén, que había aventado, sobre el cabello rubio de Steve, que estaba medio desnudo (a) frente a él, con los senos al aire. Se puso rojo, tan rojo como Steve, quizá. El capitán optó por quitarse la prenda y tendérsela al tiempo que desviaba la vista. Tony se la arrebató y corrió en busca de su playera.

—Yo...—dijo Steve —este... ammm... voy...

Como un soldado, giró hacia su flanco derecho y caminó aprisa hacia la cocina. Tony lo vio marcharse apretando la playera contra su pecho justo donde su corazón martilleaba frenéticamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Necesitaba poner un poco de picante en esto jaja
> 
> Sólo un poquito. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Cerveza

Tony encontró a Steve sentado en las sillas de playa en el patio trasero de la casa. Hacía frío, así que para salir se puso una chaqueta encima de su playera, el sostén lo había dejado en la sala. El capitán miraba el cielo con aire pensativo y cuando escuchó el arrastre de la puerta tras él, carraspeó y se reacomodó.

—Creí que estabas en la cocina—dijo, Tony, al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla contigua, pero en el borde y viendo hacia él.

—Estaba—Steve levantó la botella de cerveza que había sacado del refrigerador.

Tony sonrió y estiró la mano. Steve dudó un poco, pero terminó cediéndole la botella. Tony le dio un trago y esgrimió un suspiro de alegría. Steve metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le miró en silencio.

La luz que los acompañaba provenía de la luna y del interior del hogar, pero podían verse uno al otro con claridad. Tony no le devolvió la botella, pero esbozó una media sonrisa. Quería y no, tocar el tema de ese medio desnudo accidental, pero no sabía cómo empezar; además, Steve parecía distraído en otra cosa, su semblante lucía más serio de lo normal.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó

Steve negó lentamente.

Tony se mordió la mejilla interna. Resultaba que estaba nervioso, avergonzado y nervioso, por alguna extraña razón. ¿Qué más daba que Steve lo viera así? Total, el pudor no era cosa suya, muchas veces pasó el tiempo sin camisa... claro, antes era hombre... era curioso como cambiaba la perspectiva de las cosas. En fin, se dijo, no había mejor manera de afrontar las cosas, que con humor.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprendió mi delantera?

Steve frunció el ceño extrañado por aquella manera de preguntar, pero, al mismo tiempo, intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Tony, en cambio, sonrió completamente y le dio otro trago a la cerveza.

—No es como si no las hubieras visto antes ¿cierto? Y en escenarios más... movidos, ¿a qué sí? Y aun así te pusiste rojo como un tomate.

La sonrisa de Steve se liberó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, pero... hace mucho que no las veía—confesó no sin cierta reticencia.

Tony parpadeó, y necesitó otro trago.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque... hemos estado distanciados.

—Mmh, ¿no los has hecho con tu esposa?—Steve negó y Tony se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, supongo que le pusiste remedio, ¿no?

—No entiendo.

—Dormiste con otras, supongo.

Steve le calvó la mirada, Tony sintió que había dicho algo que no debía.

—No—fue la sencilla respuesta.

Tony abrió la boca incrédulo, pero la mirada de Steve era tan clara, tan honesta, que terminó por creerlo, aunque en el fondo se negaba; un tipo como él, tendría a quién quisiera con sólo una palabra, incluso con un chasquido de dedos. Podía imaginar a Sharon siéndole infiel. Y no pudo evitar pensar que era un idiota descomunal, pero idiota y todo, era lindo. Casi como un hombre de antaño, al menos en cuestión de valores.

—¿Ni un desliz?

Steve negó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no...?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Joder, seguro que ya eres virgen de nuevo. Se te va a olvidar como hacerlo. Deberías tener un round por ahí.

—A menos que sea una invitación, no me interesa.

Tony casi se ahoga con el trago de cerveza que había tomado, tuvo que escupirlo y toser. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Steve riendo suavemente, mirándole con cierto brillo en los ojos, que le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

—Bue... es... que... verás...—balbuceó sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Steve rió un poco más, se incorporó y se sentó como lo hiciera Tony, en el borde de la silla; de esa manera quedaron casi frente a frente.

—Sólo bromeo, no te preocupes—le dijo—. Sé que lo nuestro terminó; y que dirás que soy un idiota, pero supongo que me gusta aferrarme al papel que firmamos hace unos años.

Una vez más, el semblante de Steve se endureció, la sonrisa que había iluminado su rostro desapareció. Tony sintió que algo presionaba su pecho, le dolió ver como se había borrado la alegría de su expresión. Recordó que Sharon había dicho el porqué de su intento absurdo de suicidio: el divorcio. Tal vez, ella en el fondo no quería separarse de Steve, ¿por qué lo haría en primer lugar? Si Tony fuera ella, y bueno, en cierta forma lo era, no tendría un motivo concreto o real para querer la separación

—Steve...

—Lo siento, no tuve un buen día— levantó el rostro hacía el cielo una vez más—. Aunque mejoró cuando llegué a casa—sin dejar de orientar su rostro hacia el cielo, giró los globos oculares para ver a Tony y una pequeña sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

—Eres un tarado—le dijo Tony, sonriendo y golpeándole suavemente en el hombro. Al parecer con ese hombre todo era un sube y baja; tristeza, alegría... sucediéndose una tras otra—. ¿Por qué no tuviste un buen día?

—Cosas—Steve evadió la pregunta, y se puso de pie—. Entremos.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que habías venido aquí para enfriarte las ganas. ¿Ya se te congelaron? Quien te manda salir sin suéter.

—No es eso, pero Alguien, me ha quitado mi cerveza.

Tony rió y lo siguió al interior de la casa. Nada más entrar sintió el atroz cambio de temperatura, estaba seguro de que nevaría esa noche, tal vez, de las últimas nevadas del invierno. Se quitó la chamarra y se sentó en la sala. Como ya era costumbre, encendió la pantalla y se puso a jugar con el control remoto, mientras le daba pequeños tragos a la cerveza que había sido de Steve. Éste volvió de la cocina y se sentó a su lado con dos botellas abiertas, una en cada mano.

—¿Quieres embriagarme?

Steve sonrió y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Claro que no, ¿quién dijo que era para ti?

—¡Ah! Me saliste respondón... —Tony sonrió, se terminó la bebida que tenía en la mano y robó una de las nuevas botellas—. ¿Por qué quieres beber? No te había visto beber antes. ¿Es por qué no tuviste un buen día?

Steve no contestó, al parecer no quería tocar el tema porque se removió en el sofá, pero no apartó la mirada de la pantalla.

—Vamos, dime—insistió Tony—. ¿Recibiste malas noticias?

—No en realidad.

—¿Entonces?

Steve bebió un largo trago antes de contestar.

—Me promovieron, tendré mi propio equipo.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal tu día?—dijo en lugar de responder.

—¿Me quieres cambiar el tema?

—Efectivamente.

Tony sonrió. —Te lo diré cuando me digas qué tienes.

—No tengo nada.

—Estás raro.

—Claro que no.

—¡Dime!

—No hay nada que decir.

—¡Vamos, dime!

Steve negó.

—Te las dejo ver de nuevo.

Tony ganó la atención del capitán y, muy lentamente, levantó del brazo del sofá el sostén que minutos atrás se había quitado, al mismo tiempo, arqueó una ceja sugerentemente. Steve intercaló su mirada entre la prenda, el rostro de su esposa y, finalmente, en el pecho de ésta. Tony casi podía leer sus pensamientos. La deducción podría hacerla cualquiera: debajo de su playera no había otra prenda. Internamente, Tony rió. Estaba descubriendo lo divertido que era jugar con la libido de un hombre, lo sencillo que era tentarlos, lo divertido que era coquetear. Él disfrutaba de esos coqueteos cuando hombre, seguro que Steve también. Pero, se dijo, tenía que ser cuidadoso y no despertar alguna bestia incontrolable, puesto que no pensaba ir más allá.

—Tony... no creo que...

—¡Lo recordaste!

—¿Eh?

—Eres el único que no lo olvidó—Tony sonrió.

—¿Olvidar qué?

—Que soy Tony.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sonrisa de la mujer. En sus ojos había una alegría genuina, tal vez, se trataba de una chispa de embriaguez, Sharon no solía tomar a menudo (y cuando lo hacia era insoportable) y ya llevaba una y media cervezas.

—Habrá que celebrarlo—dijo Tony chocando su botella con la de Steve—. ¿Hay más? Necesitamos más.

Tony no esperó respuesta, saltó del sofá, directo a la cocina. Volvió con las cervezas en los brazos y las dejó sobre la mesa. Volvió al sofá con una nueva cerveza en la mano.

—Adivinaré—dijo después de beber un poco—. ¿No te gustó el equipo que te dieron?

Steve negó. Tony bebió como "castigo" auto infligido.

—Te darán un uniforme horrible.

Steve negó y Tony bebió. 

Esa sucesión de acciones se repitió un par de veces más, y la botella ambarina pronto quedo vacía. Steve escuchó el chasquido de la nueva botella al abrirse. Nunca antes había visto a Sharon beber tan rápido, y no estaba seguro de decirle algo al respecto o no. Tony bebía como solía hacerlo, pero olvidó que el cuerpo que ocupaba, no tenía el entrenamiento que el suyo sí, y para la cuarta botella vacía, ya estaba mareado.

—¿Es el trabajo que tendrás que hacer?—lo señaló, pero no estaba muy seguro de haber acertado.

—Algo así—para entonces, las botellas a lado de Steve eran más de tres también, pero resultaba que, inesperadamente, tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol. A diferencia de su mujer, estaba perfectamente.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Siempre lo es.

—¿Te preocupa no volver?

Steve tardó en contestar, Tony se terminó lo que le quedaba en la botella, seguro de haber acertado y brindó por ello.

—Antes de... el accidente—Steve se refería al intento de suicidio de su esposa—, dijiste que... deseabas que no volviera de mi próxima misión.

Tony frunció el ceño, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia la mesa de centro para dejar la botella vacía. Casi se fue de frente contra ésta, si Steve no le hubiera sujetado y devuelto al sofá. Eso sí, muy sutilmente, también, evitó que tomara una nueva botella.

—Sé que no debería pensar en eso, y que estabas molesta conmigo... pero, desde entonces, no he dejado de pensar...

Tony le miró, era curioso, lo veía un poco borroso. Estaba ebrio y no podía creerlo... aun así quería otro trago; así que, una vez más, se inclinó sobre la mesa, esquivó las manos de Steve y alcanzó otra cerveza.

—...que tal vez, sería conveniente—escuchó que Steve terminaba su oración anterior, pero no pudo codificarla del todo, y cuando procesó un poco, se sintió molesto, no con Steve, por supuesto.

—¿Conveniente qué? ¿Qué no volvieras?

Steve asintió, mientras un nuevo chasquido le indicaba que no podría detener que otra botella se vaciara.

—¿Por qué sería conveniente eso? ¿Por qué piensas eso?—Tony arrastró las palabras.

—Sólo creo... que te evitaría problemas, quiero decir, yo, el divorcio y esas cosas... tendrías una pensión vitalicia si yo muriera y...

—Shhh—Tony se llevó un dedo a los labios—. No seas tonto. Tú vida vale más que la de Sharon.

—Tu vida, querrás decir.

—No, no... Sharon—Tony gateó en el sofá un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzarlo—. Yo no soy ella, recuerdas. Ella se fue, shu, shu... ya no está.

Steve tenía la tentación en la punta de los dedos, la tenía tan cerca, podría abrazarla, si así lo dispusiera. Tuvo que evitarlo ahogando esa sensación en alcohol. Sin embargo, en cuanto bajó la botella, Tony se abrazó a su cuello y dejó caer su peso en él.

—Lo que te haya dicho, olvídalo. No cuenta.

—¿No cuenta?—Steve mantuvo los brazos a la mitad de camino de un abrazo, aquello era tan raro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, mucho, desde que había tenido una noche de embriaguez en pareja; tan lejano era, que sentía que había pasado en otra vida.

—No, nada. No cuenta. Ella está loca...—Tony golpeó con la palma el respaldo del sofá—. Yo jamás te diría algo así, jamás. Yo siempre querría que volvieras.

Steve amagó una sonrisa. La habría besado, si tan solo...

—Sha... Tony, creo que has bebido demasiado.

—¡No! Apenas estoy empezando—fue como activar un botón, Tony lo soltó y empinó la botella, se bebió toda la cerveza y tomó otra—Es tu turno.

—¿Turno de qué?

—¡De adivinar, so bobo!—le dio un suave zape y rió—. Yo tuve un buen día, ¡adivina por qué! Y cada vez que falles, debes beber un trago.

Steve resultó bastante malo para eso de las adivinanzas. Pasó por lo obvio, que era que Tony había comprado nueva ropa, hasta hizo mención del sostén que se había quedado en el piso. Tony tuvo que darle pistas y se atacó de risa más de un vez. Finalmente, Steve pudo decir que Tony había visto a su amiga, esa que no le había reconocido antes.

—¡Eso es!—Tony rió con los labios pegados en la boquilla de la cerveza—. Me reconoció y fuimos a comer.

—¿Seguiste mi consejo?

—¡Sí, y funcionó! Es más, te traje algo para agradecerte.

Tony hizo amago de querer levantarse, pero tropezó y, de nuevo, Steve lo salvó de caer de frente contra la mesa y las muchas botellas en ella. Ambos rieron...

Y es lo último que recuerdan de esa noche.

***

Tony despertó confundido. No tenía idea de dónde diablos estaba, y a eso tuvo que sumarle la sensación pastosa en su boca y un suave aguijoneo en las sienes. Abrió un ojo y lo primero que vio fue un par de lunares, aunque tardó un poco en entender que esos dos puntos marrones sobre un fondo claro, eran lunares. ¿Lunares de quién? No hace falta hacer ecuaciones para responder: eran de Steve, de su cuello más específicamente. Tony despertó al lado de él. Pero eso no fue lo que lo perturbó. Sino que no estaba realmente al lado de él, estaba casi entre sus brazos.

Se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, sin más espacio que ese, Tony había terminado apoyando la mejilla en el hombro del capitán, y se había hecho espacio entre el sofá y el cuerpo de éste último. Un espacio pequeño, considerando que Steve era un hombre grande. Descubrirse así fue toda una sorpresa, tan así que se sobresaltó y empujó a su compañero con brazos, piernas y todas sus fuerzas. Steve resbaló por la orilla del sofá y aterrizó en la alfombra.

—Ouch.

Tony escuchó la queja y se arrepintió de haberlo tirado, al mismo tiempo, lo vio emerger y sentarse sobre la alfombra.

—Ah, Steve, lo siento.

Steve le miró mientras se sobaba la cabeza, le dolía también un costado, se había golpeado contra le mesa, esa contra la cual lucho toda la noche para que Tony no se estrellara.

—Está bien—dijo ante la disculpa—, creo que sobreviviré.

Tony asintió y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de una cosa más, la habitación tenía mucha luz del sol. Los ojos le lloraron, el dolor incipiente en sus sienes se recrudeció.

—Ugh, tengo resaca—dijo hundiendo el rostro entre los cojines del sofá.

Steve se incorporó y también resintió la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Yo también. Quiero una aspirina.

—Yo dos.

—Te propongo algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tomemos un analgésico, y vayamos a desayunar.

—¿Fuera?

—Sí, no tengo ganas de cocinar.

—Me parece una idea genial—dijo Tony arrastrándose fuera del sofá.

Pero primero que nada, necesitaba una ducha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¿Por qué Steve tenía tanto alcohol? Bueno, no sé... tal vez, estaba deprimido mientras aquella estaba en coma... tal vez... solo había comprado y comprado distraídamente. ¿Por qué Tony no se había servido antes por sí mismo? Supongo que estaba muy enfocado en hablar con Pepper.
> 
> Dejemos las galletas para más tarde. 
> 
> y
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Cita

Tony miró por la ventana del pequeño restaurante, el cielo estaba nublado, pero no parecía que fuera nevar de nuevo. El invierno estaba comenzando a retirarse lentamente y eso sólo indicaba que el tiempo seguía su curso y él permanecía estancado en una vida que no era la suya.

Suspiró con el mentón apoyado en la palma de la mano, justo cuando la camarera dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa.

—¿Pasa algo?

Tony levantó la vista, Steve había tomado la nota y la sujetaba entre sus dedos; al mismo tiempo, le miraba con el rostro medio ladeado y el ceño fruncido con gesto preocupado. Parecía un cachorro esperando algo, atento y servicial. Tony no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Sólo pienso que el día pinta para ser bueno, y deberíamos ir a algún lado.

Steve frunció un poco más el ceño, pero desvió la vista hacia su cartera, de la cual sacó el importe del desayuno que acababan de comer. Un desayuno tranquilo, pero bastante sustancioso. Tony había pedido huevos, waffles, fruta, café, jugo de naranja y una dona de chocolate. Y mientras comía, había cruzado palabras con Steve. Una plática simple en la que le dio las gracias por el consejo, sobre usar recuerdos para que su amiga Pepper le reconociera; y bromearon de nuevo, pero con precaución, sobre el sostén que había quedado olvidado en la sala.

Sin embargo, no tocaron el tema de la borrachera de la noche anterior, principalmente porque ninguno recordaba que había pasado, y Tony evitó, deliberadamente, recordar cómo había despertado aquella mañana. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, hasta donde podía recordar nunca había despertado en los brazos de otro hombre.

—¿A dónde?

Una vez más, la voz de Steve lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La camarera recogió el dinero y agradeció la propina. Tony se mordió la mejilla, y se preguntó vagamente por qué había propuesto eso. Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer, era fin de semana, Steve no había ido a trabajar y, de nuevo, él, Tony, no tenía nada que hacer. En realidad sí tenía, pero no podía trabajar sin sus herramientas, ni con Steve rondando en la casa... escaparse a su mansión sería un poco sospechoso y, seguramente, Steve le preguntaría a dónde iba. No quería echar mentiras tras mentiras, ya bastante tenía con la historia de ser un nuevo yo para Sharon. ¿A dónde quería ir? Meditó brevemente.

—Al zoológico.

Steve arqueó las cejas, Tony hizo lo mismo. Se sorprendió por su propia respuesta. Pero, ciertamente, tenía ganas de ir al zoológico. Dentro de las muchas ventajas que presuponía ser Tony Stark, había también muchas desventajas. Cuando se es una figura pública, se acaba la privacidad. Ir al cine, al supermercado, a comer basura a McDonald's o ir al zoológico, eran cosas que no había podido hacer desde que era famoso. Hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, lo emocionaba.

—Quiero ver a los pandas—dijo como excusa.

Vio, entonces, la sonrisa de Steve construyéndose lentamente en sus labios, fue algo raro, porque realmente Tony pudo ver luz en su rostro de nuevo. Fue casi como un espectáculo, y se asombró de que esa sonrisa fuera capaz de tirar los hilos de la suya. Cualquiera que los viera desde otra mesa, habría visto una pareja ensimismada una en el otro.

—Entonces, vamos.

Steve se puso de pie y Tony, asintiendo, le siguió.

El sol se filtraba por la nueves grisáceas cuando llegaron al zoológico. Tony salió del auto y respiró profundamente. Vio a varios niños tomados de la mano de sus padres caminando hacia la reja color verde en cuya cima se leía el nombre del zoológico. Cuando niño había ido muchas veces de la mano de su mayordomo. Sus padres rara vez tenían tiempo para llevarlo personalmente y, tampoco, la vida pública era fácil para ellos.

Se sintió como un niño de nuevo, olvidó su problema de cuerpo, y en lugar de arrastrar a Jarvis de la mano por todos lados, arrastró a Steve. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de tal acción. No se dio cuenta que, en cierto momento, Steve pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras, embelesado, veía tras el cristal a los osos polares nadar en su estanque helado. No se dio cuenta, pero Steve sí; y éste no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello, incluso dejó de pensar en su misión tan cercana y todas las cosas pasadas que le había preocupado y estresado.

Juntos, vieron a los elefantes y a las jirafas; vieron a los monos y a las cebras. Entraron al aviario y al acuario. Tony se derritió viendo a los pandas y a los koalas. Eran sus favoritos y se lo hizo saber a Steve sonriendo de oreja a oreja, soltándole uno y mil datos acerca de ellos. Se hizo de gorras y peluches, y también exigió sus globos de colores. Y para cuando la tarde cayó, no sólo estaba exhausto, sino también hambriento. Pararon en la zona de comida y se decidieron por hamburguesas. Steve fue por ellas mientras Tony buscaba y apartaba una mesa. Dejó todas sus cosas sobre una silla y ató los globos al brazo de ésta. Estaba pensando que de postré pediría un helado (aunque hiciera algo de frío), cuando el teléfono de Sharon sonó y vibró contra su pierna. 

Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Pepper y contestó sin dilación.

—Hola, Pepp—contestó jovialmente.

Pepper rió del otro lado de la línea.

—Tu voz suena tan rara—le dijo—, demasiado aguda.

—Carajo, gracias por recordarme que estoy en el cuerpo equivocado.

—¿A poco no lo recordabas? ¿Ya te estás acostumbrando?

—No es eso, pero estaba haciendo otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Viendo pandas.

—¿Pandas? ¿Acaso estás en el zoológico?

Tony asintió y le narró en pocas palabras que había ido con Steve y que tenía en su poder un peluche genial que, aparte de tierno, simulaba comerse un bamboo. Y que, después de comer, iría a la zona de animales de corral, para abrazar conejos y darle de comer a las ovejas. Pepper se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír.

—Entonces, creo que te llamo después—le dijo con cierto tono de voz y Tony frunció el ceño; le había parecido que había cierta mofa en ella.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero interrumpir tu cita con tu marido—Pepper no aguantó más y echó a reír.

Tony rodó los ojos y aguardó pacientemente a que la risa de su amiga amainara.

—Dos cosas que aclararte, Pepper—le dijo—. Una, no es una cita. Y dos, no es mi marido.

Escuchó de nuevo que su amiga reía del otro lado de la línea.

—Dos cosas que aclararte, Tony—le dijo—. Una, salir con alguien así, es una cita. Y dos, estás con el marido del cuerpo donde habitas, mientras tanto, es tu marido.

—Claro que no—Tony hizo una pausa, si lo analizaba con objetividad, había sido consentido de manera insospechada, pero no quería pensar en ello—. ¿Qué querías, Pepper? ¿Encontraste la manera de devolverme a mi cuerpo?

—Aún no—escuchó que decía ésta—, pero estoy en ello, no te preocupes. Te llamé porque necesito que nos veamos la semana que viene, para que firmes la carta poder. La estoy redactando en este momento.

—¿Qué no descansas, Pep? Es sábado, ¿sabes?

—Y por eso tú tienes una cita con tu marido.

—¡Dale con eso!

Pepper rió.

—Fuera de broma, Tony. En verdad necesito que la firmes cuanto antes. También necesito tu presupuesto para el proyecto I.M.

Tony rodó los ojos, no quería pensar en ello. Estaba pasando un día agradable, dejando salir de su cuerpo todo el estrés que había sentido desde que despertó hasta ese momento. No quería pensar en circuitos y dinero en ese preciso instante.

—El lunes—dijo—, veámonos el lunes... o mejor el martes, porque mañana pienso dedicarme a la vagancia.

Pepper bufó, pero el buen humor no se le había ido.

—¿Acaso tienes planes para mañana con tu esposo?

Tony iba a contestarle, pero justo visualizó a Steve acercándose con una bandeja con bebidas y cajas que, imaginó, contenían a las hamburguesas.

—Algo así, supongo—dijo—. Hablamos el lunes, ¿está bien? Tengo que colgar, voy a comer.

—Ah, entiendo, llegó Steve ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Steve dejó la comida sobre la mesa, y arrastró una silla para sentarse.

—Hablamos luego, Pep—colgó sin esperar respuesta, se guardó el teléfono en el pantalón y esbozó una sonrisa amable para su compañero proveedor de alimentos

—¿Era la amiga de la que me hablaste?—quiso saber Steve.

—Ella misma. Te la presentaré un día de estos—Tony estiró las manos y escudriñó cuál de las hamburguesas era la suya, cuando la encontró la atrajo hacía sí y se relamió los labios con gesto goloso—. La veré el martes, quizás puedas conocerla ese día.

Steve también se dispuso a comer, pero antes que la hamburguesa, sujetó el vaso de soda.

—El martes... saldré.

—¿A dónde?—Tony le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

—Misión—contestó Steve sencillamente—. Bueno, tal vez sea posible, puesto que me iré en la tarde-noche, pero tengo cosas que alistar.

Tony frunció el ceño. Le parecía que era muy pronto, había pensado que la dichosa misión tardaría en efectuarse, aunque no tenía un argumento para haberlo imaginado.

—Entonces la conocerás otro día.

Steve asintió.

—Dime la hora exacta de tu partida.

—¿Para qué?

—Para despachar rápido mis asuntos con Pepper, e ir a despedirte y desearte suerte.

Steve no contestó eso, se limitó sonreír y, después, a comer.

Tony consiguió su helado de postre y, también, una visita rápida a los animales de corral, tal como se lo había planteado a Pepper, acarició conejos y ovejas. Al atardecer, dejaron el zoológico y volvieron a casa.

Ya en ella, Tony dejó sus muchos suvenires en la habitación de Sharon, ahora suya, y luego bajó. Sobre la cocina, justo dónde las había dejado la noche anterior, seguían las galletas que había comprado. Sonriendo contento y dando pequeños saltos se dirigió a la sala.

Esperaba que Steve estuviera ahí, pero no fue así. Lo buscó en la habitación, en la que éste solía dormir, pero tampoco lo encontró. Extrañado comenzó a recorrer la casa en su búsqueda. Lo encontró en el estudio. La vez que Tony había estado ahí, se había limitado a hojear un par de libros, no había notado que en un rincón de la habitación había un caballete y una mesa con pinturas y pinceles.

Steve estaba sentado frente a la mesa, parecía estar enfrascado en alguna tarea. Tony se acercó sin hacer ruido y la caja de galletas en la espalda. Habló sólo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él.

—¿Qué haces?

Steve dio un respingo y giró el rostro para verle.

—Preparo un lienzo— dijo. Tony acortó la distancia un poco más, y sobre el hombro de Steve vio un marco de madera a cuyas orillas, Steve clavaba la tela.

—¿Sabes pintar?

Steve asintió.

—¿No lo recuerdas tampoco?

Tony negó, aunque, ciertamente, recordó que Natasha había mencionado algo al respecto.

—Es sólo un pasatiempo—dijo Steve—. Pero tiene tiempo que no lo hago.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que tú...

—Ah, desde que Sharon casi se mata, la muy idiota.

Steve le miró extrañado por esa aseveración, lo tomó como broma y rió ligeramente.

—¿Qué vas a pintar?—Tony lo miró con curiosidad.

—Aún no lo sé.

—¿Qué tal a mí?

—¿A ti?

Tony asintió.

—Puedo dejarte dibujarlas, si encuentras consuelo en ello—dijo haciendo referencia al evento del sostén de la noche pasada.

Steve volvió a reír. No contestó, no porque no tuviera palabras, sino porque Tony lo interrumpió y le tendió la caja de galletas.

—Sólo quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho hasta ahora... y por hoy también, me divertí...—hizo una pausa, se sentía torpe, extrañamente nervioso—. Las compré ayer, pero no tuve oportunidad de dártelas.

Steve sujetó la caja y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias—dijo.

—Además, me comí las otras. ¿Sabes? Ese oso de cerámica es evidentemente un galletero, no disimula nada su contenido.

—Puedes comer tanto como quieras, Tony.

El castaño le miró risueño. Steve no olvidaba; Steve era amable; Steve le llamaba "Tony"; todo el día lo había hecho y de manera tan natural, que parecía que así le había llamado toda la vida.

—Bueno... ¿qué tal si cenamos unas cuantas?—propuso, Tony—. Deja la pintada para mañana. ¿Qué dices?

Steve asintió. —Me parece un plan maravilloso.

***

El domingo llegó brillante. No nevó aquella noche y Tony despertó completamente descansado. Aquel día, volvió a ponerse el pantalón deportivo y la sudadera de Steve, que usara la primera noche ahí. Bajó a desayunar en esas fachas, sin preocuparse, tampoco, por lavarse la cara. Se levantó más temprano de lo usual, pero no le importó, porque descubrió una cosa nueva de Steve, de la cual no se había percatado antes: éste solía correr por las mañanas.

Le vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina, con sudor en las sienes y un poco rojo. Tony pensó que él jamás podría hacer algo así, era demasiado perezoso y solía dormirse muy tarde como para atreverse a levantarse temprano. Steve, al verle de pie en el medio de la cocina, le sonrió y saludó, antes de ir directo por un vaso de agua.

—Estás loco—le dijo Tony sentándose en un banco y encendiendo la pantalla para ver las noticias.

Steve no contestó, sólo sonrió, pasó a su lado y se perdió escaleras arriba. Tony, entonces, preparó el desayuno: cereal con leche, para ambos y se sentó a ver las noticias.

Hubo una noticia en particular que le molestó. Era sobre una caída en las acciones de Industrias Stark. Pepper tenía razón sobre lo que su condición causaba en la bolsa. Pensó que tenía que ponerse a trabajar en el proyecto I.M. y darle esa carta poder a Pepper cuanto antes.

—Idiotas—murmuró cuando otra noticia especulaba sobre su muerte o sobre que, tal vez, había perdido capacidad mental debido a algún golpe en el accidente—, lo que perdí fueron las pelotas.

—¿Qué dices?—Steve apareció bajo el marco de la puerta recién bañado y listo para empezar el día.

—Nada, que te comas el cereal o se hará aguado.

Steve sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la isla de la cocina.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Holgazanear—dijo Tony; necesitaba un respiro antes de retomar parte de su vida.

Steve rió.

—Pensé tomarte la palabra—dijo.

—¿Qué palabra?

—Sobre pintarte.

Tony desvió la vista de la pantalla y se topó con la mirada de Steve, peligrosamente cerca.

—Pero sin desnudo—le dijo—. No quiero que te equivoques de pincel.

Steve rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—En verdad—dijo—, que pareces alguien más.

Tony le miró con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Te dije que te darías cuenta—sentenció y, una vez más, lo apuró a comerse el desayuno que había hecho con el sudor de su frente.

Pasaron el resto del día en el estudio, con descansos suficientes para comer y, después, para ver un par de películas en la sala. Tony posó con su sudadera y pantalones deportivos para Steve, y éste lo plasmó en varios bocetos en hojas de papel. Pero, al final, escogió sólo uno, porque, por alguna razón, todo nacía ahí. Sobre el lienzo pintó el rostro de su esposa, pero el énfasis de la pintura recayó en los ojos. Algo ahí era diferente, algo ahí brillaba como una joya preciosa y era algo que antes no había visto, algo que o bien, había pasado por alto, o no estaba ahí antes. Eso, eso que veía, no era Sharon, era Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Brooklyn

Para empezar, tenemos a Tony corriendo despavoridamente por una avenida de Nueva York; detrás de él, está Pepper, quien se ha quitado los tacones y corre con ellos en las manos.

—¡Tony! ¡Te voy a matar!

—¡Ponte en la fila, Pepp!

Para comprender que es lo que ha pasado, será necesario retroceder un poco.

Llegó el martes esperado. Steve se levantó temprano como siempre y Tony, medio dormido, escuchó sus pasos en el pasillo, después sobre la escalera y por último, escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un chasquido. Se dio la vuelta entre el edredón y se dijo que pasaría una hora más, al menos, antes de que volviera. En el poco tiempo ahí, se había dado cuenta de una cosa: Steve era una criatura disciplinada, tenía un par de rutinas que no solía romper y, también, un espacio para improvisar. Tenía un equilibrio que Tony jamás había tenido.

El día anterior, Tony lo había gastado en trabajar. Hizo planes para el proyecto I.M., que incluyeron el presupuesto que Pepper le había pedido. Todo el día lo pasó dándole tareas a Jarvis y ocupándose él de otras. Había sido prácticamente un día normal en la vida de Tony Stark, excepto porque no estaba en su taller, ni en su cuerpo y tenía que estar pendiente de la llegada de Steve o cualquier visitante. Para ello, había pedido por internet unas pequeñas cámaras con tecnología propia; las había colocado en lugares estratégicos y las había conectado a JARVIS, así, éste tendría un panorama para operar.

Steve llegó más tarde de lo normal, puesto que tuvo que "alistar los últimos detalles de la misión". Ya había cenado, Tony también. No hablaron mucho, ambos estaban ocupados. Steve subió a su habitación, y Tony lo escuchó ir y venir en el piso superior de la casa. Mientras él, en la sala, volvía a abrir la laptop y seguía trabajando, aunque de manera más discreta, sin llamar a JARVIS en voz alta.

Steve se despidió antes de medianoche, diciendo que tenía dormir un par de horas más. Tony le deseo buenas noches, mientras se bebía la cuarta taza de café. Pero Steve no se fue de inmediato, se le quedó mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?—le preguntó.

Tony no esperaba esa pregunta. Tuvo que poner los pies en la tierra y recordar que no estaba en su casa, por más cómodo que se sintiera, y que él, no era del todo él. Antes, esa pregunta se respondía sola: trabajando. Pero como Sharon, usurpando parcialmente la vida de ésta, no había algo como "trabajando", al menos que supiera.

—Steve...—dudó un poco—... recuérdame... ¿tengo empleo?

Steve frunció el ceño, al parecer, él había olvidado las supuestas lagunas mentales que sufría su mujer. Negó lentamente desde donde estaba, Tony lo agradeció porque si no, habría visto una serie de planos extraños en la pantalla de la laptop.

—Trabajaste un tiempo en un jardín de niños—le dijo Steve—, pero renunciaste cuando nos casamos.

—Pobres niños—murmuró Tony, pero luego, alzando la voz, añadió—: Pues, estoy buscando uno.

Steve frunció el ceño un poco más, Tony leyó su mirada sin problemas.

—Hablo en serio... sólo que no es tan simple... y es que me aburro si no hago algo ¿sabes? ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?

Steve esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Nada de eso, si eso quieres hacer, está bien—le dijo—. Siempre te dije que no tenías que dejar tu trabajo para estar conmigo.

—Eres un maldito buen hombre, eh—murmuró, Tony, de nuevo—. Pues veré si encuentro algo.

—Pero no tienes que desvelarte por eso—dijo Steve—. Estás recuperándote, tómalo con calma.

—Bueno... sí—Tony se rascó la nuca—. Olvidé como se hace un curriculum—mintió.

—Te puedo ayudar, si quieres—Steve hizo amago de ir a su lado.

—¡No!—lo detuvo Tony en seco—. Tú tienes que ir a dormir, no quiero que fallé la misión por mi culpa.

Steve asintió y regresó los pasos dados, dándole alivio mental a Tony.

—Está bien, pero ve a dormir pronto.

—Sí... —Tony vio como el capitán giraba sobre sus talones, dispuesto a subir las escaleras—. Oye, Steve...

—¿Mmh?—una vez más, Steve, regresó los pasos dados.

—¿A qué hora te vas? Dijiste que en la tarde pero...

—A las siete. Iré temprano a SHIELD, pero volveré a esa hora por mis cosas.

—Está bien. Yo veré a Pepper, pero volveré a esa hora para decirte adiós.

Steve asintió y le dirigió una breve, pero entrañable sonrisa. Tony sintió como si algo le atravesara el pecho, se desconectó por un breve momento y siguió la espalda de Steve hasta que éste se perdió escaleras arriba. JARVIS le habló en voz baja, entonces, sacudió la cabeza y regresó al trabajo, el cual terminó cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Hora a la cual arrastró los pies de Sharon a la cama. Se dijo que no le importaba desvelarse puesto que la que iba a envejecer era aquella y no él... aunque el desvelo era una costumbre suya.

Era así que, la mañana del martes, tumbado en la cama esperó escuchar de nuevo la puerta de entrada, los pasos en las escaleras y en el pasillo. Pero se quedó dormido antes de poder hacerlo. Lo despertó JARVIS:

—Señor, son casi las 10 de la mañana. El señor Rogers ya se ha ido, y la señorita Potts ha llamado dos veces.

—Me muero—Tony se talló los ojos y bostezó largamente—, este cuerpo no está acostumbrado a dormir tarde.

—Será un buen cambio para su salud, señor.

—Shh, no quiero sermones. Llama a Pepper y dile que voy algo tarde.

—Sí, señor.

***

Pepper lo esperó a las afueras de Central Park, vestía un traje sastre sencillo, no tan elegante como los que solía usar, por no decir que más barato. Aquello sorprendió un poco a Tony, pero sin duda él iba menos que elegante, llevaba ropa casual y sneakers, sin olvidar, por supuesto, la chamarra. Era un día nublado, un poco fresco, no parecía que fuera a nevar. Enero había terminado y febrero empezaba con sus impredecibles cambios de tiempo, así que era mejor no confiarse.

—¿A dónde vamos, Pepper?—preguntó nada más llegar—¿Dónde está el auto?

—No hay auto—dijo su amiga y suspiró—. Iremos a en taxi.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, me creas o no, es más seguro.

Tony arqueó una ceja no muy convencido.

—¿Pues a dónde vamos?

—A Brooklyn.

—¡A Brooklyn! ¿Y por qué carajos vamos a ir a meternos ahí?

—¿Quieres volver a tu cuerpo o no?

—Pues sí.

—Pues me dijeron que ahí hay una espiritista que puede ayudarte.

Tony frunció el ceño y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra. Abordaron un taxi y atravesaron las calles de Nueva York hasta internarse en el barrio de Brooklyn. Tony observó que, como en todos lados, Brooklyn tenía partes de apariencia tranquila y otras no tanto; el paisaje se volvía un poco más sórdido mientras más se internaban en él.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un local con luces de neón en forma de mano rosa, en cuyo centró había un ojo color violenta. Tony frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de a dónde había ido a parar.

—¿Quién te dio está dirección?

—Mi secretaria, ella suele venir a que le lean el tarot. Y honestamente, Tony, no se me ocurre otro especialista al cual acudir.

—¿Especialista?

Tony tenía muy claro lo que él consideraba ser un especialista y no le cuadraba para nada. Bajó del taxi y junto con Pepper entró a aquel establecimiento. Les recibió el sonido de campanillas al abrir la puerta, y un aroma apabullante a incienso. Tony estornudó y miró a su alrededor. Colgaban de las paredes amuletos extraños, tras un mostrador había botellas cuyo contenido era dudoso. Había muchos objetos dorados, cuyas imágenes reconoció de muchas y variadas culturas. Un ojo de Horus por ahí, pulseras de ojos turcos, figuras de santos, runas vikingas, algún dios de la India... toda una mezcla.

—¿Sabes Pepp? No creo que esto...

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Tony se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, para esperar su turno. Había unas cuantas personas antes que ellos. Pero quién más llamó su atención fue una anciana de cabello blanco y que vestía de luto. Imaginó la razón por la que estaba ahí, y no la culpó por que querer hablar con quién sea que hubiera perdido, pero...

Tras un par de personas que entraron por la cortina que estaba hasta el fondo, dorada y roja, ésta se abrió, para dar paso a una mujer de aspecto solemne que miró a los que todavía aguardaban. Pereció analizarlos, puso los ojos en blanco, y Tony levantó una ceja lleno de incredulidad. Cuando la mujer volvió los ojos a su lugar, lo señaló a él y a Pepper, o más bien a ésta última.

—Adelante—dijo.

—¿Qué no íbamos en orden?—Preguntó Tony, sin dejar de ver a la anciana, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Su aura indica que son las siguientes—contestó la mujer.

Tras cruzar una breve mirada con su amiga, Tony pasó por debajo de la cortina aquella. La habitación detrás de ésta, estaba más oscura, olía más a incienso, incluso se podían ver los rastros de humo flotando en el ambiente. Por mobiliario sólo había una mesa redonda con un par de sillas enfrente y una bola de cristal en el centro, de la cual provenía casi la totalidad de la luz. Detrás de la mesa, estaba sentada una mujer que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y en cuyo centro de la frente lucía una piedra preciosa, vestía una túnica del mismo color dorado que la cortina y, varios collares y pulseras.

Tony y Pepper tomaron asiento. La mujer que les había hecho pasar se retiró en silencio, casi como una sombra. Ambos compartieron una mirada y guardaron silencio. La mujer, quien debía ser la espiritista, no se movió por un rato. Tony estaba a punto de largarse, cuando de ella, salieron unos extraños sonidos guturales; y abrió los ojos de golpe, muy grandes.

—Han venido aquí para escudriñar en el mundo del alma—les dijo—en el plano espiritual. ¿Con quién desean hacer contacto?

Tony frunció el ceño y no sabía si reír o qué. Miró a Pepper a su lado y estaba seria, al parecer ella tenía esperanza en todo ello, pero Tony... no.

—Dime algo sobre el alma de este cuerpo—pidió Tony.

La espiritista parpadeó por fin y volteó a verle un poco confundida.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí, quiero contactar con el alma de este cuerpo.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Su alma se encuentra inquieta—dijo dirigiendo sus manos hacia Tony—. Alma doliente, algo has perdido, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué perdí?—Tony estaba dispuesto a hacer más preguntas que a responderlas.

—El amor, la paz, alguien querido...

—Son muchas cosas. ¿Puede ver y escuchar al espíritu, cierto?

—Así es.

—Entonces, dígame que le dice.

La mujer se le quedó viendo por un breve instante, algo calculaba; Tony sonrió de medio lado.

—Con quien quiere comunicarse, está aquí—dijo aquella, y esa no era la respuesta correcta, pero quizás si la más esperada.

Tony aguardó. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó agitarse como si tuviera convulsiones.

—Ridículo—farfulló Tony a Pepper—, esto es una patraña, Pepp.

Pero al parecer fue oído.

—¡No vendrá si no cree!—bramó la espiritista—¡El espíritu está molesto porque no quiere usted escucharlo!

—¿No me diga?—Tony se burló.

Entonces la mesa comenzó a temblar. Pepper lanzó un gritito y se puso de pie.

—¿Tony, qué...?

—¡Tony!—rugió la mujer levantando los brazos—. El espíritu que busca le pide que crea...

—Y deposite ¿cuántos dólares?

La mujer abrió los ojos, su semblante cambió.

—Eres tan insensata—dijo con una voz impostada—, pero tengo algo importante que decirte, escúchame...

—¿Eres hombre o mujer, espíritu que quiero contactar?

La mujer hizo una pausa.

—Por supuesto que soy hombre.

—Ja, ja, ja—Tony estalló en carcajadas.

Entonces unas luces que antes no estaban, empezaron a parpadear, la mesa se bamboleó más y la bola de cristal brilló fuertemente.

—¡Tony!

—Calma, Pepper. Es puro teatro. Mira—Tony apartó su silla, y levantó el mantel de la mesa—. Un sistema de pistones muy simple, desde aquí puedo escucharlos trabajar. Y mira—sujetó la bola de cristal, la levantó y le mostró los cables que había debajo—, es como un capacitor, acumula energía y los focos dentro brillan cada vez más, según se libera la energía. Debe haber más de uno—al decir eso tiró más de la bola y la arrancó por completo, al perder su fuente de poder se apagó y echó chispas.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?!—gritó la espiritista, abandonando por completo su papel.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve usted!?—Tony sopesó la bola de cristal entre las manos—. Engañar a la gente, beneficiarse de su dolor... es un fraude, una charlatana, ¡intento de Whoopi Golberg!

—¡Tony!—Pepper lo llamó.

Tony estaba ten metido en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta que las luces se habían encendido y que tras la cortina se asomaban varias caras, entre ellas la de la anciana. Se giró hacia ellos y les soltó un sermón sobre las cosas esotéricas. Pepper intentó callarlo, pero le resultaba imposible. La espiritista y ayudantes, por su parte, se estaban enfureciendo más y más. Pepper vio a un hombre, que había permanecido oculto en las sombras de la habitación, golpear su palma con un puño.

—To... Tony...

—Ahora no, Pepper, deben saber que...

—¡Tony!—Pepper le tiró del cabello,Tony giró para quejarse, entonces, vio a la horda de personas que tenían detrás.

—Ven, esos son lo utileros de la obra de teatro—dijo y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar la mano de Pepper y abrirse paso entra las personas.

Alcanzaron la salida y vieron a los ayudantes de la espiritista abrirse camino también.

—Tony, ¿no podías quedarte callado?—le dijo Pepper cuando cruzaron la puerta.

—¡Jamás!—Tony, que aún tenía la bola vidente en la mano, y decidió aventarla contra el cristal del establecimiento.

El proyectil hizo trizas el vidrio, se estrelló contra las luces de neón y provocó nuevas chispas. Aquello provocó confusión e interrumpió por unos breves segundos la carrera de sus perseguidores, segundos que Tony y Pepper usaron para echar a correr.

Así es como llegamos a este punto. Tony y Pepper corriendo por sus vidas, casi literalmente. La pelirroja pensó que definitivamente había errado en llevar a Tony a un lugar así, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Un error ir a Brooklyn, un error...

—¡Tony, cuidado!

Tony se estrelló contra una mole y rebotó contra la acera. Pepper le alcanzó, se detuvo para mirar detrás de ellas, y ahí venían aquellas personas, furiosas en verdad. Quería apurar a Tony, pero entonces, la mole habló.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Sharon?

Tony levantó la vista al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Pepper para incorporarse.

—¿Bucky? ¿Tú que carajos haces aquí?

—¡Nos persiguen!—dijo Pepper e instintivamente se puso detrás de Bucky, tirando de Tony con ella.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada más. Sus perseguidores les alcanzaron, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a Bucky.

—¡Barnes!—dijo uno de los hombres—A un lado, esas mujeres...

—¿Qué tal Mike? —Bucky sonrió—Hace mucho que no te veía... pero no has cambiado mucho, siempre molestando a lo demás, eh.

—Acaban de contar los secretos de la vidente...

—Ah, ¡qué bueno! Eso que hace ella, también, es molestar a los demás.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Barnes!

—¿Quieres que le llame a Steve, Mike? No lo sabes, supongo, pero esta mujer es su esposa.

Tony y Pepper vieron como la cara del tal Mike se contraía de manera extraña ante esa última oración. Bucky rió por lo bajo.

—No creo que vivas para contarlo, si le haces algo—continuó—. Y, por supuesto, yo tampoco te dejaré ir en blanco.

Mike pareció pensarlo, los otros que lo acompañaban esperaban su resolución; al final, Mike dio un paso de costado.

—¡Qué no vuelvan aquí!—dijo señalándoles amenazadoramente y dio media vuelta, seguido de los demás.

Pepper suspiró aliviada, tomó a Tony de las solapas de su chaqueta y le zarandeó.

—¡Maldita sea, Tony, casi nos matas!

—¡Tenía que decir la verdad!

—¡Estamos en Brooklyn, Tony, esto no es Manhattan!

—¡Pero tampoco es el Bronx...!

—Bueno, basta—Bucky intervino—¿Qué haces aquí, Sharon? Pensé que visitar el antiguo barrio de tu marido te daba asco.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—En primer lugar, es Tony, To-ny, a ver si ya te lo grabas. En segundo lugar, no vine por gusto y en tercer lugar... no sabía que aquí había crecido Steve.

Bucky rodó los ojos, y se recordó acerca de las lagunas mentales de la mujer de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, entérate de nuevo—Bucky sujetó una maleta y la colocó sobre sus hombros—. ¿Qué hacías aquí?—preguntó mientras echaba a caminar con las dos mujeres por la acera.

—Acompañaba a mi amiga a que le leyeran el tarot— Tony mintió con rapidez y recibió una mirada dura de Pepper, quien tuvo que presentarse a falta de la cortesía de Tony de hacerlo—. ¿Y tú?

—Viene por algunas cosas a mi casa paterna...

—¿Qué no irás con Steve a la misión?

—Claro que sí, de hecho, voy a casa para dejar esto e irme con él.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis...

—¡Vas tarde, estúpido!

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Tony no le contestó, echó a correr hacía la avenida más cercana en busca de un taxi.

***

Para terminar, tenemos a Pepper riendo en el sofá de la, ahora, casa de Tony, al tiempo que repite una y otra vez un vídeo en la pantalla; mientras tanto, Tony le mira con los brazos cruzados, completamente enfurruñado.

Para comprender el porqué, es necesario, una vez más, retroceder un poco. 

En cuanto el taxi se detuvo, Tony saltó fuera, dejándole a Bucky la tarea de pagar. Pepper le siguió un poco dubitativa sobre que hacer, en su fuero interno pensaba que lo mejor era retirarse a su propia casa, pero aún tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar con Tony.

Bucky despidió al automóvil y se giró con su maleta en mano, hacia las dos mujeres.

—Sharon, dile a Steve que sólo me cambio y paso por él.

—Ajá...—Tony frunció el ceño—, y dime Tony, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Bucky sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

—Dale mi recado, Sharon.

Tony lo siguió con la mirada, mientras murmuraba mil y un insultos; Pepper sólo suspiró y dio un respingo cuando aquel giró sobre sus talones y echó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. La pelirroja se tomó su tiempo para seguirle, y contemplar el hogar que ahora habitaba el gran Tony Stark. Una casa de aspecto tradicional, en un barrio tranquilo. No tenía que ver con lo que a Tony solía gustarle, pero no parecía faltarle nada.

Steve bajaba las escaleras con su mochila de viaje cuando Tony entró como un huracán a la casa.

—¡Hey! ¡Te alcancé!—le dijo.

—¿Vienes corriendo?

—Se me hizo algo tarde.

—No era necesario que...

—Te prometí que vendría a decirte adiós.

Steve asintió y ocultó, no con mucho éxito, una suave sonrisa.

—¿Ese es tu uniforme?—preguntó Tony.

Steve lanzó una breve mirada a sí mismo, llevaba el uniforme marrón clásico y sencillo del ejército. Sin embargo, a su asentimiento le siguió una acotación.

—El de combate es otro—al decirle eso levantó un casco azul que colgaba de su mano.

—Te ves bien.

—Gracias.

En ese momento, Pepper apareció y carraspeó. Tony volteó a verle, su expresión casi parecía la de quien se ha olvidado de algo, en este caso, que no iba solo.

—Ah, sí—dijo—. Steve, ella es Pepper.

Steve y Pepper, entonces, se miraron con atención.

—Creo que ya nos conocíamos—dijo Steve al tiempo que le tendía la mano—¿Virginia, cierto?

Pepper asintió y estrechó esa mano. —Un gusto verle de nuevo, Mr. Rogers.

—El mundo es muy pequeño, al parecer.

Pepper rió un poco.

—De haber sabido quién era su esposa...—Pepper lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Tony, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De dónde se conocen?—preguntó éste con cierto tono malhumorado.

—En el hospital—explicó Steve—, su esposo tiene al mismo médico que tú tenías.

—Bueno, no es mi esposo—apuró Pepper a puntualizar—, es mi jefe y amigo.

Steve se disculpó por su error y, tras asegurarle que no importaba, Pepper le informó sobre el estado del paciente. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y sonrisas, hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente de afuera.

—Es Buck, hora de irme—dijo Steve.

Volvió a sujetar su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Tony le siguió por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta, donde Steve se detuvo y volteó a verle.

—No es necesario que salgas—le dijo

—Está bien—Tony asintió, cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y decidió que era buena idea sonreírle—. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—No lo sé—Steve suspiró—, estas cosas suelen llevar unos días, pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo.

—Yo también... quiero decir, para que termines pronto y esas cosas...

Steve asintió, levantó la vista hacia Pepper, quien los había seguido discretamente y así mismo se había quedado unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos. Steve se despidió con la mano de ella e hizo amago de retirarse; pero antes de poder, siquiera, tomar el pomo de la puerta, sintió como Tony tiraba de su brazo, más específicamente a la tela de su camisa.

—Cuídate.

Le escuchó decir y él, por toda respuesta, estiró su otro brazo, le acunó el rostro con la mano y le besó en la boca. Un beso suave, un mero y breve contacto entre sus labios.

Tony se paralizó; aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, había sido tan inesperado que, tampoco, pudo decir ni hacer nada cuando Steve se apartó y salió de la casa. Se quedó quieto, con la mirada fija en la puerta y boquiabierto. Pero no era el único en shock, Pepper detrás de él, se había llevado las manos a la boca, para ocultar su asombro y también su risa.

—Y decías que no era tu marido—le dijo poco después.

Aquel comentario bastó para que Tony reaccionara.

—¡No lo es!

—No es lo que yo vi.

—¡Lo hizo por su cuenta!

—Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo.

—¡Me tomó por sorpresa!

Pepper echó a reír y siguió a Tony, quien con pasos rápidos y firmes cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la sala.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí? Señorita Potts.

—Dime, por favor, que grabaste eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Con Whoopi Golberg, Tony se refiere al personaje que hace ésta en la película Ghost: la sombra del amor, imaginen algo así con esa adivina, vidente, espiritista o lo que sea que fue a ver.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Extraño

Aquella mañana, tres días después de la partida de Steve, Tony despertó con una extraña sensación.

Había trabajado arduamente durante esos días, convirtiendo la cochera de su "marido" en un taller improvisado. Pronto se dio cuenta que era ese el lugar donde Steve debía de realizar pequeños trabajos de compostura casera, tenía herramientas y una mesa de trabajo, así que fue relativamente sencillo adecuarla a su necesidades.

Papper le había dicho que los miembros del consejo de su empresa estaban cada vez más nerviosos por el coma en el que su cuerpo estaba sumergido. Ciertamente, pensó, Tony, había cumplido un mes en ese estado. Comenzaba febrero y nada parecía dar esperanzas. Pero, volviendo al tema del consejo, había un par de problemas más. Uno de ellos era que no estaban muy conformes con la carta poder que Pepper les presentó, firmada por él, en donde ella sería su voz, es decir, tenía todos los derechos y facultades que tendría Tony sobre la empresa. Era una carga menos para él, pero para el consejo era casi una afrenta, puesto que ninguno había sido considerado para presidir la mesa en su lugar y, Pepper tenía muy pocas acciones para ello. Otro era que Industrias Stark no podía dejar de mostrar novedades, y aunque contaba con un área científica y de desarrollo propias, siempre eran los diseños de Tony los más redituables e importantes, y se avecinaba una comisión del ejercito; así que tenía que apurar los avances de su proyecto en curso.

Hasta el momento, Tony había logrado ajustar algunas partes de la armadura que fabricaba, pero, definitivamente, la casa de Steve no era un buen lugar para hacerlo, durante esos tres días había tenido un conato de incendio. Afortunadamente los rociadores de agua funcionaron bien, pero no pudo evitar que el sonido de la explosión que provocó aquello, llegara a oídos de los vecinos, en especial de Natasha, quien acudió a verle nada más ocurrido. Tony se había inventado un problema con la estufa, y reiteró, en más veces de las que le hubieran gustado, que todo estaba bien.

Cansado de ello, la noche anterior a la mañana que nos referimos, llamó a Pepper, pero al no encontrarla, le dejó un mensaje para que le llamara al día siguiente. Esa misma noche se desveló revisando sus diseños en la laptop con ayuda de Jarvis, y para cuando fue a dormir hizo la misma pregunta que había hecho las otras tres noches:

—¿Alguna noticia de Steve?

Y Jarvis, que se había colado en el sistema de la agencia en la que trabaja Steve, contestó lo de siempre:

—Nada, señor.

En la habitación de Sharon, Tony se quitó el pantalón y así se internó entre las sabanas. 

Entonces, llegó la mañana, con sus brillantes rayos de sol entrando por la ventana y dándole en la cara. Pero no fue eso lo que lo despertó, sino el dolor agudo que le atravesó el vientre. Era como si alguien dentro de él le estrujara esa parte del cuerpo. La molestia comenzó suave, sólo como pesadez e incomodidad, hasta había sentido algo de calor y se había quitado las mantas de encima; pero pronto, mutó de esa manera sórdida e inexplicable. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, indeciso sobre si eso era dolor de estómago o no, se decantó por los segundo. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

—Jarvis...—llamó intentando bajar de la cama.

—¿Sí, señor?—contestó la IA.

Pero Tony no habló de inmediato; al levantarse, se dio cuenta que había dejado un rastro de sangre en las sábanas blancas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho; y el susto creció y subió por sus extremidades. No tuvo tiempo de racionalizar, su mente olvidó todo.

—¡Estoy muriendo! ¡Jarvis!

Aterrado buscó de dónde venía la hemorragia.

—Jarvis, me desangro, llama a Steve...

—Señor, el señor Rogers se encuentras fuera de mi alcance...

—¡A Pepper, entonces! ¡Jarvis me muero!

Siguió buscando, pero un nuevo apretón en su vientre lo hizo retorcerse sobre el colchón. De verdad se estaba muriendo, jamás había sentido algo como eso, era horrible. Escuchó la voz de Pepper cuando Jarvis la contactó.

—¡Me muero! ¡Pepper haz algo, me muero!

—¿Qué te sucede, Tony?—Pepper le contestó alarmada.

—Estoy sangrando, no sé... tal vez me apuñalaron mientras dormía.

Pepper hizo una pausa antes de contestar. ¿Apuñalar?

—¿Sangrando de donde, Tony? ¿Dónde está la herida?

—No la encuentro, pero duele—Tony se levantó la playera para buscar la herida en su vientre, pero ahí no había nada, piel lisa y nada más. Sin embargo, notó que sus bóxer femeninos de un suave color pastel, tenían una mancha de sangre—¡AHHHHH!

—¡Tony ¿qué pasa?!—le preguntó Pepper sumamente espantada.

—¡Tengo sangre ahí! ¡Dios, Pepper, creo que se me reventó algo por dentro!

—¿Ahí dónde? —Pepper no entendía nada—. Jarvis llama a la ambulancia...

—¡Entre las piernas, Pepp! ¡Me moriré de nuevo! No se si aprendí la lección, ¿y si San Pedro se enoja y ahora sí me manda al infierno? Pepper, ayúdame, me muero...

Tony siguió balbuceando cosas como esas, pero Pepper acababa de atar los hilos.

—Jarvis, cancela la ambulancia. Tony, escúchame.

Pero Tony estaba en un grito.

—¡Tony! — gritó—¡Sólo estás en tu periodo!

—¿Mi qué?—Tony levantó la vista hacia ningún punto en concreto.

—Tu periodo. Estás menstruando.

—Mens... ¿qué?

—Por Dios, Tony, pensé que eras un genio. ¿Acaso no aprobaste biología?

—¡Claro que lo hice y con honores!

—Entonces recuerdas lo que le pasa a las mujeres cada mes, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí, pero yo no soy...!—no terminó la oración, lo había recordado, había recordado que, ahora, de hecho, era una mujer. Maldijo en voz alta y se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo y, de nuevo, se hizo bolita, como si con ello pudiera controlar el dolor en su bajo vientre.

Escuchó la risa de Pepper.

—Tranquilo, no te estás muriendo.

—Casi...—dijo Tony—. ¿Qué hago, Pepper? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

—Tienes cólicos... Ve al baño, y ve si Sharon tiene pastillas contra eso y toallas femeninas o tampones o algo.

Tony hizo un mohín, puesto que, ahora, lo que menos quería era ponerse de pie.

—¿Y qué hago si encuentro esas cosas? ¿Tienen instructivo?

—Sí, claro, que tienen. Pero voy para allá, Tony, lo principal es que calmes el dolor. Llámame si encuentras algo de eso. ¿De acuerdo? No tardo.

Tony asintió, pero le tomó unos minutos más decidir poner un pie sobre la duela fría y caminar al baño. Abrió el botiquín y revolvió las pastillas sólo para darse cuenta que no sabía cuáles eran las que necesitaba. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse un baño, abrió la llave de la tina y se quitó la ropa.

—Jarvis, dile a Pepper que suba cuando llegue.

—Sí, señor.

Pepper no tardó, Jarvis corrió el cerrojo que Tony había vuelto electrónico, y la dejó pasar, además, le dio el recado. La pelirroja encontró a Tony en la bañera.

—¿Encontraste las pastillas?

Tony negó—Pero el agua caliente ayuda. ¿Crees que el agua se está poniendo roja?

—No seas exagerado, Tony—Pepper descolgó la bata de baño y la estiró—. Venga, sal de ahí.

Tony hizo un mohín y se incorporó lentamente de la bañera, se envolvió en la bata y siguió a su amiga de vuelta a la habitación. Pepper llevaba una bolsa de plástico con varias cajas en ella; fue por agua y le dio una pastilla.

—Eso te ayudará con los cólicos; disminuirán con los días, ya verás.

—¿Días? ¿Cuántos días dura esta tortura?

—De tres a cinco—Pepper de alguna manera, la tragedia de su amigo, le daba gracia. Sacó las otras cajas —. Ahora, evitemos las manchas innecesarias. Tendrás que ponerte esto.

Tony frunció el ceño cuando Pepper le mostró una especie de tubito como de algodón.

—¿Qué carajos es eso?

—Un tampón.

Tony frunció el ceño un poco más.

Pepper manipuló el objeto entre sus dedos y le sonrió.

—Sólo tienes meterlo y ya, absorberá la sangre. No te preocupes, tiene un práctico aplicador que...

—¿Meterlo?—Tony dio un paso atrás—¿Meterlo dónde?

—Sabes dónde—Pepper le miró con cara de inocencia, pero Tony sólo podía ver maldad.

—¡NO! —dijo negando—¡No voy a meter nada ahí! ¡Jamás!

—¿Nada? Porque, oye, Steve es muy atractivo...

—¡Dije que nada!

Pepper rió y Tony se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Tal vez, esa era la lección que San Pedro le estaba mostrando. Debía ponerse en los zapatos de una mujer, saber lo que pasaban, lo fácil y lo difícil; hasta ese momento, lo había llevado relativamente bien, pero si tenía que pasar otro mes con eso...

—¿Cómo pueden pasar por esto? ¿Cómo pueden sangrar por tantos días y no morir?

Pepper sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

—Aprendemos a vivir con ello, no es tan malo como te parece ahora, Tony. En serio.

Tony levantó la vista y le miró suplicante.

—¿No hay otra opción?

Pepper le sonrió y asintió acuclillándose frente a él.

—Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso te traje esto—le mostró otra caja, sacó un paquetito, al cual le quitó la envoltura de plástico. Después, extendió la toalla femenina frente a él—. Tiene un adhesivo atrás, ¿ves? La pegas a tus pantaletas y eso todo, sólo tienes que cambiarla de vez en vez.

Para la pelirroja aquello fue como enseñarle a una hija todo lo relacionado con el periodo. Fue divertido, en especial la manera en la que Tony parecía reticente lo que le estaba pasando. Debía ser todo un trauma para él. Al final, Tony pudo vestirse y la pastilla le quitó el dolor que minutos antes lo habían doblado; quitaron las sabanas manchadas y las llevaron junto con la ropa al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Ahora, sólo tienes lavarlas y ya.

Tony le miró, de nuevo, como una niña cuya madre le dice por primera vez que tiene que lavar su ropa.

—Tony, ¿no has lavado tu ropa?

Éste negó—Para eso compré mucha ropa—se explicó.

Pepper rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de decirle como poner la lavadora a funcionar cuando su teléfono sonó. Tony le dejó hablar por teléfono con calma y fue a la cocina para comer algo. Se sirvió cereal y café. Se sentía extraño, temía que la toalla esa se moviera y terminara con una mancha roja por todo el trasero.

—Tony, tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué? No, espera...

—Los del consejo hicieron algo sin mi consentimiento.

—¿Qué cosa?—Tony se levantó de su asiento.

—Mandaron llamar a un médico para ver tu caso. Tengo que ir al hospital.

Tony la vio cruzar la cocina en dirección al vestíbulo, no lo pensó y la siguió.

—Iré contigo.

—Tony...

—Quiero saber que dice.

Pepper suspiró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Está bien, vamos.

***

Era la segunda vez que Tony se veía a sí mismo. Seguía siendo extraño, incluso, daba un poco de miedo. Su yo tendido sobre la cama seguía quieto, con los tubos y yesos de la última vez, sólo había cambiado su barba, que había crecido lo suficiente como para cubrir sus mejillas. Se veía algo pálido, también.

Recordó lo que era ser hombre, lo que era ser un tipo despreocupado. Un play boy del más alto calibre. ¿Lo extrañaba? Extrañaba ser el mismo, pero exceptuando un par de cosas, vivir la vida de Sharon no había estado mal hasta ese momento. Incluso, había sido divertido, agradable, en especial cuando Steve estaba alrededor... cuando él estaba se olvidaba de su pequeño gran problema. Se preguntó, vagamente, si él estaría bien, habían pasado tres días. Y aunque Natasha le aseguró que había misiones que llegaban a tomar meses, Tony esperaba que volviera pronto. Aunque agradecía que no estuviera esa mañana, habría sido terriblemente vergonzoso.

Se sentó al pie de la cama donde su cuerpo estaba, fue así que meditó todo aquello, mientras esperaba a Pepper, quien había ido a recepción a preguntar sobre el dichoso médico que iría a verlo. Se hizo una pregunta más: ¿qué era de Sharon? ¿Dónde estaba la bruja aquella? En otro cuerpo, quizá. O quizá en su cuerpo, esperando que éste se pusiera bien para despertar.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien llegaba y se quedaba a unos pasos de él. Dio un respingo cuando esa persona habló.

—Deber ser impresionante verse así, ¿cierto?

Tony giró el rostro. Un hombre alto, delgado, con una barba de diseño parecida a la suya y las sienes con pinceladas grises; le miró con las manos tras la espalda.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Ah, mis disculpas—dijo el hombre—. Soy el Dr. Stephen Strange, me pidieron una opinión respecto a su caso.

—¿Mi caso?

El Dr. Strange asintió.

—Mi diagnostico es que está usted en el cuerpo equivocado—le dijo a continuación, como si nada.

Tony abrió los ojos muy grandes y se levantó de la cama para mirarle de frente.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que ha dicho?

—Que usted, quiero decir, su alma, pertenece al hombre que está tendido ahí. ¿Me equivoco?

Tony tragó grueso, de pronto tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Cómo es qué...?

—¿...lo sé? —el Dr. Strange se encogió de hombros— Soy un hombre de ciencia, pero no me encasille. Hay cosas más allá que no son visibles a simple vista, cosas en las que las reglas de la ciencia parecen ser otras.

Tony le miró maravillado, ese hombre lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! Y si lo sabía, si tenía la sensibilidad que la espiritista de Brooklyn no, entonces, quizás, también podría ayudarlo.

—¿Usted sabe...?—dio un paso hacia él y le sujeto de las solapas de la bata blanca—¿... sabe cómo... cómo puedo volver?

El Dr. Strange le miró tranquila y profundamente, antes de responder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Creo que para Tony su primer periodo ha sido un trauma, pero tenía que pasar XD
> 
> No diré más, en este capítulo me faltó Steve... Rogers, quiero decir jajaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Corazón

Sobre la cama y el piso había varias prendas tiradas, cajas abiertas y objetos desperdigados de mala manera; también los había sobre el tocador y mesa de noche. Tony suspiró cansado y derrotado; y se dejó caer en la cama encima de las cosas de manera dramática.

—¿De verdad, nada de eso funciona?

Stephen Strange le miró desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y negó lentamente.

—Me temo que no.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ser?—Tony se incorporó y tomó del suelo una tanga roja de encaje—. No hay nada más íntimo que esto.

Strange volvió a negar.

—No se trata de ese tipo de intimidad, debe ser algo que haya tomado parte de su corazón.

Tony frunció el ceño y dejó caer la prenda al suelo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Strange puso cara pensativa y dio una vuelta más alrededor de las cosas de Sharon, porque sí, todas esas cosas, eran cosas de Sharon. Ropa, joyas, cartas. Pero nada de eso parecía servir, ninguna de esas cosas tenían la huella que necesitaba.

—Es imposible que no haya nada—dijo después de volver a dar un recorrido por la habitación revuelta.

—Tal vez—dijo Tony bajando de la cama—, Steve tiene algo.

—¿Steve?—Strange frunció el ceño—, ¿te refieres a tu esposo?

—¡No es mi esposo! ¡¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo, carajo?!

Strange amagó una sonrisa. —Fue lo que dijo tu amiga, Pepper.

—No le hagas caso a Pepper—Tony sorteó un par de cosas y alcanzó la puerta de la habitación—. Vamos a echar un vistazo en la habitación que él usa, pero ahí no podemos hacer un desastre, ¿de acuerdo?

—A mí no me digas, fuiste tú quien hizo el desastre de éste.

Tony bufó y pidió tiempo, porque antes que todo, tenía que ir al baño para cambiarse cierta cosa molesta que sentía completamente empapada entre sus piernas. Era su segundo día en tal circunstancia y como Pepper le había advertido, ese era el día más abundante de todos. Tenía que reconocer que las toallas femeninas eran un alivio, pero ya había sufrido un poco con ellas: una de ellas se había movido y manchado su ropa interior; y en la noche, las cosas no habían sido mejores. Al acostarse la noche anterior, la sangre fluyó por debajo, escurrió de la toalla y manchó no sólo la ropa interior, sino, también, la que había usado para dormir y las nuevas sabanas. Tenía, por consiguiente, una montaña todavía más grande de ropa que lavar antes de que llegara Steve y encontrara todas esas cosas rojizas (cafés ya, al haberse oxidado).

Pero esa era una preocupación menor, comparada con su empresa actual, es decir, la de recuperar su cuerpo. En el hospital, Strange lo había mirado por algo que a Tony le parecieron siglos y, después, tomándose, igualmente, su tiempo, respondió a su pregunta.

—Tal vez pueda hacer algo—dijo y Tony sintió un rayo de esperanza entrar por la ventana del cuarto, donde su cuerpo dormía sumido en un profundo sueño.

—¿Podría ayudarme?

Strange asintió lentamente.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

En ese momento, Pepper llegó diciendo algo sobre los hombres del consejo y parecía malhumorada; entonces, reparó en Strange.

—Disculpe— le dijo tendiéndole la mano—, debe ser usted el especialista.

—Así es, me pidieron encarecidamente que diera mi opinión sobre el caso.

Tony no había notado que el hombre llevaba una Tablet bajo uno de sus brazos, la cual, levantó en ese momento y mostró una serie de hojas e imágenes que nada le decían a Tony.

—Según los estudios, no tiene nada grave o que le comprometa neurológicamente, sin embargo, es probable que su inconsciencia tenga raíces más profundas.

—Quizás porque yo no estoy en él—dijo Tony. Strange dudó un poco y volteó a ver a Pepper—. Ella lo sabe—aclaró y se dirigió a su amiga—. Él sabe que este no es mi cuerpo Pepp, él pudo ver lo que la espiritista aquella no.

Pepper volteó a ver ceñuda al doctor, el cual puso la cara más profesional que pudo.

—Me ayudará, Pepp... ¿Verdad, Dr. Strange?

—Repito que haré lo posible.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?—preguntó Pepper.

Strange respiró profundo y se acercó a Tony, más exactamente al cuerpo de éste. Dejó la Tablet sobre la mesita de noche y suavemente colocó las yemas de sus dedos en la frente y sienes del durmiente, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Tony y Pepper observaron aquello conteniendo la respiración, como si no quisieran que nada perturbara la operación que el Dr. Strange realizaba; éste permaneció un momento así, respirando lentamente y cuando Tony pensaba que ya era insoportable el silencio y la inmovilidad, Strange apartó sus dedos, abrió los ojos y volteó a verlos.

Entonces, soltó la mala noticia.

—Hay un alma aquí—hizo una pausa, como si estuviera acomodando sus pensamientos—, el alma de ese cuerpo—señaló a Tony, más exactamente, al cuerpo de Sharon.

Tony hizo un mohín.

—¡Lo sabía! —ese había sido su primer pensamiento nada más despertar, pero si había un alma ahí, ¿por qué su cuerpo seguía en coma? Strange respondió aquello sin necesidad de que la pregunta fuera formulada.

—Se encuentra perdida en el corazón.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa... es algo muy largo de explicar, y no tengo tiempo.

Strange recuperó su Tablet de la mesita de noche y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Sin embargo, Sr. Stark, si quiere volver a su cuerpo, tenemos que despertar el alma que ahí se encuentra, tenemos que hacerla salir, emerger del fondo del corazón.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo?

—Necesitaremos un objeto que haga resonancia con esa alma, algo en lo que ella haya depositado un poco de su corazón.

—¿Y qué pasa si no tiene corazón?—preguntó Tony con una pizca de preocupación.

Strange volvió amagar una sonrisa.

—Todos lo tenemos, Sr. Stark, sólo que unos más marchito que otros. Consígame algún objeto de la mujer en cuyo cuerpo está, y en el que ella haya depositado un poco de su corazón.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sabría decirle. Siempre es algo íntimo. Sabré si es el correcto cuando me lo muestre.

Tony frunció el ceño e hizo la propuesta de que, para no perder el tiempo, fuera Strange a casa de Sharon a buscar el objeto, de otra manera él no sabría que llevar. El doctor accedió y era así que, ahora, ambos se dirigían a la habitación en la que, varias noches atrás, Tony había visto entrar a Steve.

Jamás había entrado en él, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando al abrir la puerta, descubrió una habitación limpia y ordenada. Caramba, se dijo, de verdad que no podrían hacer ninguna "revoltura" o Steve se daría cuenta de cualquier objeto cambiado de lugar.

—Parece un maldito museo—dijo para sí y se adelantó.

No había mucho en realidad, objetos personales de Steve, algo de ropa en el armario, uniformes de gala y corbatas, tenía un par de relojes y sobre el tocador la simpleza andando: un peine, loción, desodorante y cera para el cabello. Había unos cuantos libros sobre un pequeño escritorio, y sobre éste, también, algunas hojas con bocetos a lápiz, estos últimos los descubrió Strange, mientras Tony hurgaba en los cajones de la mesa de noche.

—Me parece que aquí hay objetos que tienen mucho del corazón de alguien—comentó el Dr. Strange mientras sostenía un boceto con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Qué cosas?

Tony volteó a verle y Strange giró el dibujo entre sus dedos, no había ahí más que el suave dibujo de un par de ojos.

—Son los suyos, Sr. Stark—dijo Strange.

Tony torció la boca y negó. —Son los de Sharon—dijo al tiempo que volvía a su tarea y metía la mano en un cajón nuevo. Lo dijo con un tono malhumorado que no pasó desapercibido para el galeno.

—No—enfatizó éste y, posteriormente, aseguró—: son sus ojos, Sr. Stark.

Tony había sacado una caja de terciopelo del fondo del cajón y con ella en la palma de la mano volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?—lo increpó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Strange soltó la hoja de papel y caminó hacia él como en trance.

—Ahí está—dijo— lo que buscamos.

Entonces, Tony abrió la caja y descubrió un par de argollas de matrimonio doradas y brillantes.

—Oh...—murmuró.

Era cierto, Steve no le había dado el anillo de bodas de Sharon cuando le entregó cosas personales de ella. Era obvio que al ingresar al hospital se lo habían quitado, eso en caso de que lo llevara puesto. Se preguntó por qué Steve no se lo había dado. Tal vez, había pensado que no lo querría, tal vez... es decir, hasta dónde sabía, Steve y Sharon iban a divorciarse... pero, Steve lo había besado antes de marcharse, ¿eso no significaba que había cambiado de opinión? El anillo de Steve ahí, tenía una explicación más sencilla. Tony se lo había visto un par de ocasiones en la casa, aunque nunca había hecho un comentario al respecto para hacer notar el hecho. Si el anillo estaba ahí, era porque Steve no quería perderle en la misión a la que había ido.

—Cuando alguien se casa—dijo Strange—, entrega un fragmento del corazón. Y aquí hay algo que puede hacer resonancia con el alma, algo para que se reconozca.

Tony frunció el ceño cuando vio que Strange tomaba el anillo de Steve, en lugar del de Sharon y lo examinaba con cuidado.

—Espera, ¿no es el de Sharon el que necesitas?

—No, te lo acabo de decir, al casarse, uno entrega —hizo énfasis en esa palabra—... así que el fragmento de corazón de ella, está aquí.

Strange devolvió el anillo a su lugar.

—La invocaremos el sábado. No lo pierdas.

Tony asintió y cerró la caja.

—¿Por qué no mañana?

—Mi agenda está llena, y tengo tiempo libre hasta el sábado por la noche— Strange dio por terminado el día, incluso le hizo ver que había sido bastante amable ya. Se despidió y Tony, entonces, decidió que intentaría meter todas las cosas que había sacado en un lugar, cualquiera era bueno, porque ya no recordaba exactamente dónde estaban antes.

***

Natasha vio todo por casualidad, bueno, no todo, sólo un par cosas. Había desistido de su investigación sobre Sharon y, también, estaba a punto de desechar su sospecha de infidelidad. Así le había dicho a su esposo, antes de que éste se marchara a su misión. Después de todo, lo único que había visto en sus sesiones de espionaje había sido a Sharon, autonombrada Tony, ir y venir con su, hasta ese momento desconocida amiga, de la cual tanto Steve como Bucky le habían hablado. Sin embargo, esa tarde vio por la ventana como un auto se estacionaba en la casa vecina, la casa de Steve. Al principio no le dio importancia, puesto que imaginó que se trataba de la ya nombrada amiga de Tony, pero pronto reparó en que el auto no era el siempre, así que se acercó un poco más a la ventana. Un hombre alto, delgado y vestido sobriamente, salió del auto y tocó el timbre. Tony le abrió casi, sin dilación. Eso no pintaba bien, ni pintó mejor cuando las horas empezaron a pasar. Natasha estaba dispuesta a esperar; no le gustaba lo que veía, no le agradaba nada, porque incluso ella había empezado a apreciar a esa nueva Sharon, estaba de sobra decir que Steve parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo y se había enamorado como un adolescente, bueno, no era para tanto, pero era evidente lo mucho que esa nueva Sharon le gustaba.

El hombre se fue casi con el atardecer. Nat decidió que iría a hacerle una visita a su vecina, pero aguardó unos minutos para que no resultara tan obvio que había esperado a que el hombre se fuera. Claro que era peligroso esperar, le daba tiempo a la otra de limpiar la escena del crimen, pero no tenía más opción. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, salió de su casa y tocó la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

Tony tardó en abrir la puerta y, cuando lo hizo, parecía agitada; con todo, le sonrió e invitó a pasar.

—Lo siento, Nat, estoy arreglando mi habitación—le dijo—. ¿Traes noticias sobre Steve?

Nat sacudió la cabeza, se ofreció a ayudarle y antes de que Tony le dijera que sí, comenzó a subir las escaleras. La habitación si estaba un poco revuelta, había ropa tirada y objetos también. Tony entró deslizándose por su costado y comenzó a recoger todo lo que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Entonces, nada de los muchachos?

A Nat le hizo gracia eso de "los muchachos", sonrió y comenzó a ayudar a restablecer el orden de la habitación.

—No, nada. A veces, están incomunicados—le dijo—. No es agradable, pero suele pasar.

Tony frunció el ceño, si estaban incomunicados, pensó, ¿cómo sabrían si tenían problemas o necesitaban refuerzos? Algo parecido a la preocupación le horadó el estómago. Sin embargo, la calma de Natasha, de cierta manera, lo tranquilizó.

—¿Ya no has tenido problemas con la estufa?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—No, ahora los tengo con la lavadora.

—¿La lavadora?

Natasha descubrió una tanga roja de encaje en el suelo, casi debajo de la cama. Su mente corrió rápido, pero se pidió a sí misma no aventurar conjeturas, puso la prenda con otras que había levantado y fingió que nada cruzaba por su mente. Tony no se percató de nada, estaba diciendo que tenía ropa que lavar, cosa que jamás había hecho, pero programar una máquina era menos que un problema, además, existía internet, y seguro había un instructivo para lavar ropa en algún lado. Detuvo su perorata cuando Natasha le entregó las cosas que había levantado y le dijo:

—Quería invitarte a mi próxima presentación.

—¿Eh?—Tony la vio por encima de la pequeña montaña de ropa.

—Me dan dos boletos de cortesía para el ballet, obviamente uno era para Bucky y el otro para Steve, pero ya que no están aquí, quisiera que tu fueras—Nat sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón los boletos dichos—, puedes invitar a quién quieras.

Tony frunció el ceño un poco extrañado.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Bueno, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero creo que poco a poco eso está cambiando, ¿no lo piensas tú?

Tony asintió, dejó la montaña de ropa sobre la cama y sujetó los boletos.

—Creo que es una oportunidad para limar asperezas. Además, ya que Steve y tú están dándose una segunda oportunidad, creo que nosotras podemos hacer el esfuerzo, también, ¿no? Por él. ¿Qué dices? ¿Irás?

Tony tardó un segundo en contestar, y lo hizo al tiempo que sonreía.

—Sí, claro. Es ballet ¿cierto?—Natasha asintió—. Ahí estaré.

Natasha agradeció y poco después, tras ayudarle un poco más a limpiar, se despidió.

Tony bajó después al sótano, dónde estaba la lavadora y la secadora. Tal como dijo, encontró instrucciones en internet y bastó una orden a Jarvis para que todo trabajara como debía ser. Se dio cuenta que la sangre era algo difícil de quitar, así que buscó más tips en internet. Vaya que era un trabajo duro hacerse cargo de cosas cotidianas.

Finalmente, ya entrada la noche, cansado, pero con ganas de volver a sus diseños, tomó su lap top del comedor, pero no subió a la habitación de Sharon, al cual seguía a medio arreglar, decidió usar la habitación de Steve. Armado, también, con un termo de café y galletas, que juró reponerle a Steve, subió a la cama listo para trabajar.

A las tres de la mañana se detuvo. Cerró todo y lo hizo a un lado; se estiró en la cama y respiró profundo. Comenzó a cavilar en las palabras de Strange, las cuales eran tan extrañas como su nombre, pero éste era, de alguna manera, su oportunidad para volver a su cuerpo, para volver a ser Tony Stark y dejar de lidiar con cosas como la menstruación. Sin embargo... se hizo una pausa en su pensamiento sobre sí mismo, y comenzó a pensar en Steve.

Natasha había dicho algo sobre "segundas oportunidades", si Tony volvía a su cuerpo, Sharon haría lo mismo, y tal vez, no sólo se infartaría con el nuevo color de su cabello, sino que, también, volvería a ser una piedra en el zapato para Steve. Eso no le gustaba, Steve le caía bien y no quería que lo pasara mal. Tal vez, se dijo, era buena idea divorciarse de él en nombre de Sharon, sería un buen regalo que darle antes de marcharse de su vida para siempre. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sentir raro, suspiró y se incorporó para alejar la sensación desagradable; y sus ojos tropezaron con la cajita de terciopelo negro.

Se levantó de la cama, y volvió a ella con la cajita entre las manos; al abrirla, el par de anillos brilló tenuemente ante la luz de la lámpara del techo.

—Cuando te casas entregas un poco de tu corazón—parafraseó Tony al Dr. Strange.

Sharon había entregado un poco de su corazón a Steve, esa entrega era patente en el anillo de éste. No había razón para dudar de ello, seguramente en el momento de la boda ese había sido su deseo. Era curioso como las cosas cambiaban con el tiempo... pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino que si eso era válido para Sharon, también lo era para Steve; y, entonces, el anillo de ella contenía un fragmento del corazón de este último.

Un fragmento del corazón de Steve.

Tony sacó el anillo de Sharon y lo examinó contra la luz del techo, luego, se lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo, y lo examinó de nuevo, está vez, en su mano.

—Se me ve mejor a mí—dijo, aunque no tenía pruebas ni razones lógicas para decir aquello.

Se recostó sobre las almohadas, mirando ese anillo, ese fragmento de corazón, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Si alguien pensó en malentendidos (y sé que sí), ha acertado. 
> 
> Pronto veremos si puede hacer algo Strange. 
> 
> Mientras tanto... extraño a Steve :3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	16. Rogers

Tony cabeceó; no había dormido bien en los últimos días, en primer lugar, por ese periodo que, afortunadamente, había disminuido notablemente; en segundo lugar, porque había estado trabajando en su proyecto, aunque sin avanzar mucho.

Hablando con Pepper respecto a ese problema, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitaba un espacio propicio para trabajar, y la casa que compartía con Steve no lo era de ninguna manera. Tony estaba seguro de que un día de esos iba a explotar un ala de la casa, así que había decidido volver a su taller, donde estaba más cómodo. Ahí podría trabajar con tranquilidad, después de todo, estaría en su casa; pero Pepper había sugerido usar los laboratorios de Industrias Stark, para no levantar sospechas extrañas. Y precisamente para evitar sospechas, también, había tomado la resolución de hablar con el consejo respecto al proyecto, de manera que el presupuesto para éste fluyera con facilidad.

Así que, ahora, Tony cabeceaba en medio de la junta que tenían con el consejo. Todos aquellos hombres, pomposos e inútiles en muchas formas, hablaban de una manera tan lenta y monótona, que sus voces se habían convertido en un arrullo para él. Pepper le pateó por debajo de la mesa justo antes de que comenzara a roncar. Tony se talló los ojos y le miró en una silente disculpa.

—El punto es, señorita Potts—dijo uno de los hombres, uno de los más ancianos—, que no podemos confiar algo tan importante a una desconocida.

Pepper había presentado a Tony como el ingeniero a cargo del proyecto I.M., más bien, ingeniera. Pero la idea no les había gustado a esos cabezas duras. Tony sabía porque, pero no tuvo que expresarlo, otro de los miembros del consejo lo hizo por él.

—No entiendo cómo es que Stark ha confiando cosas tan importantes a dos mujeres.

Pepper apretó los labios y Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Celosos?—dijo éste último, ganando la atención, que le habían negado durante la junta.

—¿Por qué estaríamos celosos?—dijo ese mismo hombre.

—Tiene razón, la palabra es envidiosos—Tony se reclinó en su asiento—. Tienen envidia del genio, de la capacidad, talento e inteligencia de Pepper, ¿no? Como ninguno de ustedes fue elegido para tomar la presidencia, se sienten disminuidos en sus entrepiernas.

—Tony...—murmuró Pepper, intentando evitar alguna confrontación.

—Stark sabe lo que hace—dijo Tony—, siempre lo sabe porque es un genio. Y Pepper es la mejor opción, mucho mejor que todos ustedes juntos, papanatas.

—¡No le voy a permitir...!

—¡Y yo no le voy a permitir que demerite o ponga en duda la valía de Pepper! ¡Y mucho menos de la decisión de Tony Stark! ¡Faltaba más!

Sin darse cuenta, Tony se había puesto de pie y había apoyado las palmas en la mesa. Pepper ya rezaba internamente, pero sabía que no había nada que detuviera a Tony Stark una vez que estaba en marcha.

—Usted no sabe nada—dijo otro hombre un poco más sobrio, del otro lado de la mesa—, ¿quién es usted para hablarnos de esa manera? Lo único que sabemos es que está a cargo de un proyecto, y que Stark se lo confió, pero no sabemos nada de usted.

—Sé lo que hago, soy tan buena como él, sino es que mejor.

Un par de ellos se rió.

—Señorita...—el miembro del consejo más cercano a Tony hizo una pausa tras notar el anillo en la mano de éste y rectificó—...señora Rogers, en Industrias Stark no necesitamos aficionados. Tony Stark es un genio, como bien dijo usted, y en este momento está en coma, necesitamos su trabajo y no se lo daremos a alguien en quien no confiemos. Lo mejor que pueden hacer, ambas, es entregar el proyecto a otros ingenieros.

—¡Es mi maldito proyecto, y lo haré yo!—gritó Tony.

Pepper le tomó del brazo para evitar que dijera algo más y se puso de pie.

—No hay mejores manos que las de ella, se los aseguro. Tiene credenciales suficientes—dijo y sonrió levemente—. El proyecto I.M. le fue confiado por Tony, porque ella es quién lo ideó y porque, además, es su prima y heredera, en caso de morir sin hijos.

Tony la miró atónito y los demás también.

—Sí, hay familiares lejanos de Tony que no conocen. Yo los conozco porque soy de su entera confianza—continuó Pepper—. Como bien notaron, Rogers es su nombre de casada, pero su nombre de soltera es Stark, de los Stark de Alemania, aunque ella ha vivido aquí por tantos años que ya es Americana, ¿cierto?

Tony asintió intentando parecer convincente.

—Es metódica y poseedora del gen de la genialidad de los Stark. Tan es así, que no notaran ni el mínimo acento en su perfecto inglés neoyorkino, pero eso es lo de menos. El proyecto está en buenas manos, se los puedo firmar. Y si le hacen un desprecio, Tony no lo tomará bien, y tampoco le gustará que paren un proyecto tan importante por fruslerías como el sexo del ingeniero a cargo.

—¡Eso! Mi primo pateara sus arrugados traseros—dijo Tony cruzando los brazos triunfante.

—Y si se me permite hacer una acotación, la Sra. Rogers me ha dicho que, si no trabaja su diseño en Industrias Stark, irá directamente al ejército, y les aseguro que conseguirá fácilmente que el proyecto I.M. sea financiado por ellos; y, entonces, nosotros habremos perdido un excelente contrato.

—No le harán caso a una independiente—replicó alguien ganando un tache enorme y negro en la lista de Tony.

—Le harán caso—dijo Pepper y sonrió ampliamente, volteando a ver a Tony—. Su esposo es ni más ni menos que el Capitán Rogers, han oído hablar de él, supongo.

Hubo un breve silencio, Tony volteó a ver a Pepper con cara de interrogante, ¿qué sabía ella de Steve, que él no? Lo que era peor, ¿qué sabían todos los demás? Alguien carraspeó.

—No nos deja muchas opciones, Potts.

Pepper sonrió.

—Lo sé—dijo con seguridad, irguiéndose ante todos como lo que era: la excelente directora de Industrias Stark, la única y la mejor; Tony sonrió orgulloso, no sólo de ella, sino de sí mismo—. Nada más que agregar, supongo también. Asignaré el ala oeste de los talleres de Industrias Stark para el desarrollo del proyecto I.M. Puesto que son las mejores instalaciones; el trabajo comenzará cuanto antes, no creo que tenga algún problema, ¿o sí, Sra. Rogers?

Tony negó.

—Bien, eso es todo. Ah, por cierto—Pepper volvió a sonreír—, el Dr. Strange mandó la evaluación de Tony que ustedes pidieron, ya debieron haber recibido una copia en sus correos, pero les adelanto que el reporte es favorable, y es probable que Tony salga muy pronto del coma que lo aqueja. Así que, tampoco, se apresuren a tomar decisiones.

Con eso se levantó la sesión. Pepper salió de la oficina con Tony detrás de ella y juntas se dirigieron a la oficina de ésta. Tony se deshizo en halagos para con su amiga, quien una vez liberada del estrés de la junta se dejó caer en su silla pesadamente.

—Pero eso de que soy mi prima, fue muy arriesgado, Pepp, ¿qué tal que investigan? Sharon y yo no tenemos nada en común.

—Excepto a Steve—Pepper le sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Traes un anillo de bodas?

—¿Ah? —Tony levantó la mano izquierda y tras ver el anillo en su dedo, se encogió de hombros—. Se supone que estoy casado con él, quiero decir, Sharon, es obvio que tengo que usar esta cosa.

Pepper le concedió eso y volvió a la conversación principal.

—No te preocupes por eso, veré como tapo los huecos. Lo importante es que sigas trabajando en el proyecto.

—Por cierto, Pepper, ¿de dónde salió todo eso de Steve?

—Bueno, su nombre me sonaba desde que lo conocí en el hospital, así que lo busqué. Él, junto con otros oficiales, ha aprobado varios de nuestros diseños, principalmente aquellos de defensa y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿Steve sabe de mí?

—Todo mundo sabe de ti. Pero no creo que sepa que eres el artífice de varios de esos diseños; por lo general no se dice de quien son los prototipos que se ponen a prueba, para que sean imparciales y objetivos en las opiniones.

—Entiendo.

—Creo que, de todas maneras, lo habrías conocido. Puede que no lo parezca, pero sus áreas de trabajo no están tan deslindadas como se podría pensar en un principio.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—No lo sé, me parece que ahora que lo conoces, lo contrario te molestaría.

Tony no supo que contestar a eso, se limitó a jugar con el anillo en su dedo. Pepper lo observó por unos segundos y sonrió.

—¿Tienes noticias suyas?

Tony negó. Aquello le molestaba y mucho.

—Nat dice que no tener noticias es normal. Para mí no es normal, no me gusta, me da mala espina—Tony suspiró, no quería hablar de eso, así que cambió de tema—Por cierto, te invito al ballet.

—¿Ballet?

—Nat me dio pases para su presentación, ¿te gusta el ballet, no? Vamos, te lo mereces.

Pepper sonrió al tiempo que asentía—¿Cuándo es?

***

—Bien—dijo Tony—repasemos el plan.

Pepper rió.

Los boletos del ballet eran para el mismo sábado en el que, se suponía, invocarían el alma de Sharon. Tony, por supuesto que había entrado en crisis. Sin embargo, Pepper no pudo dejar de apuntar para sí que, en otra circunstancia, Tony no lo hubiera pensado. Habría tomado como prioridad la cita que tenía con Strange y declinado la de Natasha ¿Por qué podía asegurar eso con tanta certeza? Porque la cita con el doctor tenía que ver con él mismo, con sus intereses y deseos, tenía el objetivo de permitirle volver a su cuerpo, a su vida normal. La cita con Natasha, por el contrario, tenía que ver con cosas ajenas a él, cosas que involucraban a otra persona: a Steve. Natasha era amiga de éste, asistir a su presentación no tenía más objetivo que ser amable con ella por él y, en cierta manera, de hacer que la vida que llevaba hasta ese momento fuera más llevadera.

El plan era simple; como la presentación terminaba a las diez de la noche, y tras consultar con Strange, para llevar cabo la invocación a media noche; bastaba con salir del teatro en cuanto terminara el espectáculo. Incluso, se dijo Tony, tenía diez minutos para felicitar a Nat y salir corriendo. A Pepper todo aquello le parecía muy bien, pero no estaba segura de que funcionara como reloj suizo, porque siempre podían existir pequeños retrasos en los recitales y también en el tránsito.

—¿Irás así?—la pelirroja miró con una ceja arqueada el atuendo de su amigo y jefe, totalmente relajado y casual.

—Pepper, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Irás así?

—¿Qué tiene?

Por toda respuesta, Pepper giró sobre su propio eje: vestido negro, accesorios elegantes y zapatillas de tacón alto. Tony negó.

—No me pondré esas cosas—dijo señalando los zapatos—, es un jodido ballet no los premios Oscar.

—Tony, solías ir elegante al ballet, al teatro, a...

—Porque tenía una imagen que cuidar. En este momento puedo pasar desapercibido—Tony sonrió, en cierta manera, le encantaba el anonimato.

Pepper rodó los ojos, no insistió y le dejo llevar jeans y sneakers. Tony tenía razón en un punto, quien atraería los reflectores sería ella, como la directora de Industrias Stark.

—¿Entendiste el plan?

—Tony, no es para nada un problema—Pepper dio la vuelta,y lo instó a apurarse, y salir de la casa.

Tal como lo había imaginado, la función se retrasó unos minutos debido a una de las, posiblemente, últimas nevadas de ese mes. Para cuando las luces se atenuaron y las cortinas del escenario se abrieron, Tony ya era un manojo de nervios. Pero con el transcurso de la obra estos se fueron disipando. Reconoció a Natasha de inmediato y se la señaló a Pepper con entusiasmo. Era una excelente bailarina, fluía en el escenario como la corriente de un río, suave y armoniosamente. De verdad que era buena. Tony pensó que debía de ser la mar de disciplinada, no se podía ser de otra manera, si se practicaba ballet.

Cuando la presentación terminó, Tony se vio obligado a quedarse más de lo que había planeado. Mientras Pepper era fotografiada por los periodistas, incluso entrevistada, Tony miraba inquieto a la gente que salía del teatro, no podía ir tras bambalinas tan rápido como hubiera querido. Miró su reloj de pulsera, llevaba media hora de retraso. Impaciente, suspiró y jugó nerviosamente con el anillo de bodas en su dedo, se le estaba volviendo un tic, una manera de liberar estrés cuando se sentía tremendamente ansioso.

Decidió dejar a Pepper con la prensa y dirigirse tras el escenario para cumplir con el protocolo de saludar a su ¿amiga? Y correr a su segunda cita, eso, si la nieve no había recrudecido mientras estaban dentro del teatro. Mas no tuvo que hacerlo, de pronto, vio entre la multitud a Natasha, llevaba puesto un abrigo sobre su tutú, además, conservaba las zapatillas, el tocado alto de su cabello y el dramático maquillaje. Tony frunció el ceño, aquello no era normal. Nat estiró el cuello al tiempo que esquivaba gente, buscaba algo, más bien, a alguien.

—¡Sharon!—le escuchó gritar y luego corregir—¡Tony!

Tony, de inmediato, se irguió y fue a su encuentro; pasó entre una pareja corpulenta y tomó las manos que Nat le tendía. Estaba fría, helada, y debajo del maquillaje podía notarse que estaba pálida.

—¿Qué sucede, Nat? ¿Qué...?

—Bucky...—dijo ésta y enseguida, lo que hizo sentir a Tony como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago— ...y Steve están en el hospital... me acaban de llamar.

Tony no dijo nada, sujetando la mano de Nat tiró de ella para salir del teatro y encaminarse al hospital. Pepper las vio de reojo y se disculpó apresuradamente de la prensa.

—To...—se detuvo a tiempo y eligió otra opción para llamar su atención y no producir alguna reacción en los periodistas— ¡Rogers!

Tony volteó y le miró con gravedad.

—Llama al Dr. Strange y cancela la cita que tenía con él esta noche—le dijo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Steve.

Fue todo lo que dijo y salió con Nat. Pepper las vio abordar un taxi apresuradamente, desde detrás de las puertas de cristal del teatro.

¿Steve qué? Se preguntó, su intuición, sin embargo, no necesitó respuestas; sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a hacer la llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Un poco corto... porque soy mala y me gusta crear suspenso (??) jaja
> 
> ¡¡Mi Steve vuelve!! :3 
> 
> (Ya era hora) 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	17. Contigo

Tony dio un respingo. Se había quedado dormido hecho un ovillo en el sillón de la habitación destinada a Steve. Se talló los ojos y se estiró un poco, luego, miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera, era más de medianoche, y si las cosas hubieran resultado como lo había planeado, en ese momento, quizás, estaría en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no acudió a su mente. Levantó la vista, la habitación estaba en penumbra, la poca luz que se filtraba lo hacía a través de la ventana, por la que se colaban las luces de la calle. Tony se levantó y cruzó la habitación, pasando por enfrente de la cama de Steve, y miró tras la ventana.

Nevaba. Los copos de nieve caían lenta y suavemente, acumulándose abajo, en la calle. Tony suspiró y se frotó los brazos, ciertamente hacía frío esa noche.

—¿Tienes frío, Steve?—preguntó, pero sus palabras se perdieron en un silencio profundo e impenetrable.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Claro, como estás bien arropado, qué vas a tener frío— caminó hacia la cama, apoyó las manos ligeramente en el borde del colchón, y así, se inclinó hacia Steve—. Iré a pedir una manta a las enfermeras, no quiero morir de hipotermia, ¿crees que sea bueno pedir dos?

El silencio, de nuevo, fue la respuesta que encontró. La comisura de los labios se derrumbó un poco, pero la recompuso de inmediato. Sonreía, aunque sabía que no tenía caso, que era completamente inútil, sonreía, por si de pronto, Steve despertaba.

Cuando llegó junto con Natasha al hospital, las recibió un hombre que respondió al nombre de Nick Fury, y lo primero que les dijo, como si eso pudiera calmar los ánimos de las dos mujeres, fue que tanto el capitán Rogers, como el sargento Barnes, estaban vivos. Bendito consuelo, pensó Tony, eso no le explicaba porque Steve estaba ahí, no le decía si estaba grave o si ese estado podía pasar de vivo a... no vivo.

—Quiero verlo—exigió y fue coreado por Natasha.

—El médico tiene que autori...

—Quiero verlo—repitió—, no voy a esperar a que la burocracia me permita comprobar que tan vivo está.

Fury le miró con gesto adusto, pero eso no amaino para nada a Tony, y no retrocedió ni un paso.

—Dinos cuáles son sus habitaciones, Fury—exigió Natasha—; y no me digas que no lo sabes, porque eso sería mentira. Además, estoy segura que puedes aceptar la responsabilidad de nuestra visita ante los médicos, ¿o no?

Fury parecía estar a punto de lanzar un improperio, pero, tras suspirar, les dijo dónde estaban sus maridos. Las habitaciones estaban una al lado del otra y antes de abrirlas, ambas se miraron como infundiéndose valor entre ellas.

Steve estaba dormido, al menos eso pensó Tony cuando lo vio. Parecía tranquilo y cómodo. Cuando se acercó, pudo ver las huellas de la misión en su rostro. Tenía un evidente hematoma en la mejilla y otras pequeñas heridas en el rostro, incluyendo un corte en el labio inferior. Sin darse cuenta, Tony posó suavemente la palma de su mano en la frente del capitán y la deslizó por su cabello.

—Hey, no es hora de dormir—le dijo, intentado que su voz pareciera animada.

Pero Steve ni siquiera movió una ceja. Tony frunció el ceño y, entonces, la puerta se abrió. El médico, el mismo médico que lo había atendido durante el coma, le saludó con un suave cabeceo y sonrisa.

—¿Está en coma?—preguntó Tony nada más verlo; para él ese era el medico de todos los que caían en sueños profundos.

—Sólo está inconsciente, esperamos que despierte pronto—explicó el médico—. Sra. Rogers, parece que siempre nos encontramos en malas situaciones.

—Bueno, usted es médico, ¿no es eso normal?

El médico sonrió y asintió, al tiempo que tomaba el historial médico de Steve del pie de la cama. Tony aguardó a que lo leyera.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Bueno—el doctor levantó la vista de las hojas—, varias contusiones, heridas de bala... tuvimos que operarlo.

Tony tragó saliva.

—¿Estará bien?

—Sí, pero necesitará tiempo, reposo, cuidados.

—Eso no es problema, lo ataré a la cama, si es necesario para que se quede quieto.

El médico amagó una sonrisa.

—No, lo dudo, Sra. Rogers, no lo dudo—dejó el historial en su lugar—. Lo que necesitamos es que despierte pronto; será el primer paso para su recuperación.

Después de eso y de revisar los signos vitales de Steve, salió de la habitación dejándole a solas con él. Y así, pasaron las horas. Tony había deambulado por la habitación, cuando se cansó, se sentó; cuando se aburrió, jugó en el celular; cuando tuvo ganas de ir al baño, fue al baño... pero Steve no se movió, ni un poco. Y ahora, quieto, mirándole de cerca, Tony no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, más ansioso que cuando se dirigía al hospital.

Tocaron a la puerta y se irguió, Natasha se asomó y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, se había quitado el peinado y el maquillaje, parecía más relajada.

—Llegó Sam—le dijo—. ¿Vienes?

Tony frunció el ceño. —¿Quién es Sam?

Nat suspiró, "las lagunas mentales" se recordó y en pocas palabras le explicó que era amigo de Bucky y Steve; y que había estado con ellos en la misión. Era una magnifica fuente de información, así que Tony decidió acompañar a Natasha.

Sam estaba sentado en la sala de espera, les sonrió al verlas y se puso de pie. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Nat y compartir unas palabras cálidas y amables con ella. Su trato con Tony fue diferente, más frío, se limitó a tenderle la mano.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía, Sharon, ¿cómo estás?—dijo.

Tony comprendió que lo había dicho más por cortesía, que porque realmente le importara. No le sorprendía, ya se había dado cuenta que Sharon no era precisamente apreciada por los amigos de Steve, y tampoco le importaba, los entendía y hasta podía estar de acuerdo, él sería así con ella, si Steve fuera su amigo, claro. Decidió no contestar, se limitó a estrechar la mano que le había tendido y a sonreírle amablemente.

Sam había llevado un cambio de ropa para Natasha, aparentemente había llevado su maletín del teatro que ella había dejado en los camerinos. También llevó un par de mantas, porque la noche era fría. Tony no preguntó si una de esas era para él, o ambas eran para Nat, pero creía más factible lo segundo. Sam era amable, tan amable que también había llevado emparedados y café en un termo, para ambas.

—La noche será larga, si piensan quedarse—les dijo—, y la cafetería no es 24 hrs... aunque debería.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo y sujetó el sándwich que el amigo de Steve le dio, al tiempo que sentía a su intestinos retorcerse ávidos; no había notado que tenía hambre hasta ese momento.

—Se siente como cuando veníamos a cuidarte—le dijo Natasha, ella ya había comenzado a comer con verdadero gusto.

—¿Cuidaban a Sharon, también?

Nat le explicó a Sam, que Sharon, ahora, se hacía llamar Tony; Sam dijo que algo le había dicho Steve al respecto; y luego, contestaron afirmativamente a la pregunta.

—Cuando Steve tenía que ir a trabajar o era hora de que fuera a dormir—dijo Sam—, entonces lo sustituíamos.... A todo esto—interrumpió y cambió de tema—, ¿cómo están ellos?

Nat explicó que Bucky estaba sedado, aparentemente tuvo una grave herida en el brazo y perdió mucha sangre, afortunadamente, nada de que lamentarse y sólo necesitaría un poco de terapia de rehabilitación después. Tony, por su parte, dijo que Steve estaba inconsciente y que había recibido impactos de bala.

—No me extraña—dijo Sam—, ese par se arriesga demasiado siempre.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sam?—Natasha ganó la pregunta que Tony tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Estábamos por cumplir la misión—dijo—, pero caímos en una emboscada antes de ello. Nos atraparon, bueno, a mí. Me capturaron en una especie de celda. Mientras intentaba salir, escuché disparos, después una explosión, la cual lanzó mi jaula lejos por la onda de choque, y la abrió. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Bucky con un brazo inmóvil y sangrante, y el arma en lo alto, en la otra mano. Y mientras perseguía a un hombre, me gritó que ayudara a Steve. No sé qué pasó, pero cuando entré, éste estaba terminando con los últimos hombres, y ya estaba herido, me dijo que era misión cumplida; y justo entonces, hubo otra explosión justo detrás de él, fue arrojado lejos, como no se levantó, corrí a su lado, comprobé que estaba inconsciente y lo saqué de ahí casi arrastras. Luego, me encontré con Bucky... no les aburriré con los detalles de cómo salimos de ahí, el punto es que lo hicimos; pedimos apoyo y tras rescatarnos, nos trajeron aquí. A ellos los llevaron a cirugía de inmediato. Yo no tuve heridas graves, así que solo me cosieron un par y listo.

Tony escuchó el relato mientras engullía un emparedado tras otro. Nunca había dimensionado el trabajo de Steve hasta ese momento, realmente, no lo había pensado. La palabra "peligroso" por fin tenía un significado concreto. Su mente inquieta estaba, ya, maquinando creaciones que pudieran protegerlo de heridas como las que había tenido. Claro que, su proyecto I.M. podría haber servido en ese caso, ni una bala hubiera atravesado la armadura y Steve, ahora, estaría a salvo, sonriente y a su lado. Tenía que apurar su proyecto, sin duda. Otra cosa que pensó en esa casi hora y media que compartió con Sam y Natasha, fue que Steve tenía muy buenos amigos, que lo querían y preocupaban por él. Tony tenía un par de amigos así: Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce... pero, por alguna razón, le agradaba saber que Steve no estaba solo, incluso teniendo la mujer que tenía, claro que ese punto había mejorado un ciento por cien, sin ánimo de presumir, por supuesto.

Cuando terminaron de comer y hablar, se despidieron de Sam, quien, también, debía descansar. Natasha se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación de Bucky y le tendió una de las dos mantas.

—¿Estás segura de quedarte?—le preguntó.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?—Tony frunció el ceño, ¿es qué acaso no era normal que una esposa cuidara de su marido en un hospital? Bueno, se recordó, estaban hablando de Sharon, cualquier cosa podía ser— Él cuidó de mí, sólo estoy correspondiendo.

Nat asintió.— Debe ser eso—murmuró para sí—. En ese caso, que pases una noche no tan mala.

—Ese es un buen deseo—Tony sonrió—. Igual para ti.

En ese instante, la puerta de Steve se abrió. Tony vio sorprendido a quien emergía de ahí y Natasha estrechó la mirada con suspicacia.

—Strange... ¿qué haces aquí?—Tony volteó a ver a Nat, brevemente y un poco nervioso, con el doctor ahí, sentía que su secreto estaba siendo expuesto, aunque no fuera así.

—Soy médico, ¿recuerda? Visito a unos pacientes.

—¿También a Steve?—el doctor Strange asintió—. Entonces tengo algunas preguntas.

Tony se despidió de Nat y entró a la habitación de Steve, obligando a Strange a volver a ella.

Nat permaneció con la mano en el pomo de la puerta un segundo más, antes de entrar con Bucky. Al cerrar la puerta, su cerebro hizo click.

—¡Es él!

—¿Quién?—Bucky le miró con los parpados medio caídos, había despertado de la anestesia unos minutos atrás, y había visto a su mujer entrar. 

Nat le sonrió.

—Te contaré más tarde. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como un muñeco de trapo, ¿cómo está Steve?

Y mientras ellos hablaban, en la habitación de al lado, Tony hacía lo propio con Strange, claro que en voz baja y alejados de la cama de Steve.

—¿Está bien?

—Nada de qué preocuparse. Despertará pronto, sólo está cansado y necesita reponer energía.

Tony suspiró aliviado.

—Por un momento pensé que estaba en coma, como yo, quiero decir como mi cuerpo.

—Oh, no, su alma está sosegada. Sólo descansa, como ya le dije Sr. Stark.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Steve.

—Strange... una pregunta.

—Escucho.

—Estando así... ¿Steve puede encontrarse con Sharon?

—A veces sucede, pero te repito que el alma del Sr. Rogers está con él, en calma. ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Temes que puedan encontrarse?

Tony no respondió de inmediato, de hecho, se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza. Pero lo cierto era que sí tenía cierto temor. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que había cosas en el mundo extrañas y difíciles de explicar. Si Sharon hablaba con Steve, incluso en un plano astral o como se llamara eso, ¿le diría lo que estaba pasando?

—¿Podemos hacer la invocación pronto?—preguntó.

—Revisaré mi agenda.

Tony asintió y despidió al doctor. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, ¿realmente importaba que Steve supiera la verdad? Tiró de una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Con la punta del dedo tocó suavemente la mano de Steve.

—Oye, despierta—dijo, esperó y repitió la acción, pero está vez, lo hizo con dos dedos—. Tengo cosas que contarte. Tales como que encontré trabajo y que tuve que invadir tu cuarto, creo que tenemos que contratar alguien que ayude con la limpieza... el punto es que mi cuarto es un desastre y si te tardas en despertar, el tuyo lo será también.

Observó el rostro de Steve, sereno, quieto.

—Si despiertas pronto puedo... puedo... enseñarte estos senos de nuevo—rió, al tiempo que lentamente deslizaba sus dedos entre el índice y pulgar de Steve, y de esa manera sujetó su mano— Cuando despiertes veremos un maratón de Star trek y te prometo que no me comeré más tus galletas; tendrás que perdonarme por ello, pero algo tenía que hacer para recordarte... no me mal interpretes... yo sólo...

Suspiró, no tenía idea de que carajos estaba diciendo. Había escuchado que los inconscientes solían escuchar y que les hacía bien; por eso había decidido hablar, para alentarle a abrir los ojos, pero sus palabras le sonaban al dialogo de un idiota. Suspiró profundamente, antes de decidir cerrar con su discurso, si es que podía llamarsele así. 

—Cuando despiertes estaré aquí, contigo. Así que apúrate, ¿quieres? Porque soy algo impaciente.

Al decir eso, por alguna razón sintió un nudo en la garganta. Algo estaba mal, algo realmente estaba pasando ahí, algo que no debía pasar, ¿pero qué? No pudo darle forma a la respuesta, todo sentimiento ambiguo e inexplicable, fue remplazado por alegría, cuando sintió que la mano que sujetaba apretaba la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Respondiendo una pregunta que me hicieron, (como la respuesta es amplia decidí hacerlo aquí XD) aparentemente el apellido Stark tiene origen alemán, al menos en el alemán antiguo y el viejo ingles, significa "fuerte, valiente"; otra versión dice que a los niños de los orfanatos en Gales, que eran retraidos, callados o con "falta de inteligencia" les ponían el apellido Stark, que significaba "alejado" "desconocido" y una alusión a persona difícil. Tomé en cuenta la primera versión (porque es la que más me gusta y más el queda a Tony, según yo) y ya que el apellido tenía origen alemán, se me ocurrió que podía tener pariente lejanisimos allá... quizás. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	18. Conmigo

Steve tuvo un sueño. Estaba sentado en el borde del puente de Brooklyn, mirando el río pasar bajo sus pies. No había un pensamiento preciso, no había, tampoco, más intensión que la de estar ahí mirando las luces de la ciudad convertirse en destellos, en peces luminosos, navegando al compás de la ondulante agua debajo. Si un detalle he olvidado mencionar, éste es que en su sueño era de noche y él sólo veía el agua debajo, la ciudad, el cielo, todo se reflejaba y dibujaba ahí. El viento soplaba suave y cálido, la primavera, quizás el verano, había llegado y se quedaba, incluso en ausencia del sol. Mientras estaba ahí, alguien rodeó su cuello con los brazos, no necesitó voltear para saber quién era. Le delataba la fuerza en el abrazo, el perfume de su piel, le delataba su presencia, su aura luminosa, alegre, y a la vez solitaria y nublada. Esa persona le murmuró al oído, y lo hizo reír antes de besarle en la sien.

—Cuando despiertes estaré aquí, contigo, así que apúrate, ¿quieres? Porque soy algo impaciente.

Le escuchó decir, antes de que le soltara el cuello y pretendiera dejarlo, una vez más, sumido en su propio pensamiento. Steve no quería quedarse solo, así que giró tan rápido como pudo y alcanzó a sujetarle la mano, y al ser ésta su único medio para retenerle, la sostuvo firmemente.

—No te vayas—pidió en voz alta.

—Te dije que estaría aquí, ¿o no?

Tony sonrió en el medio de la oscuridad, Steve no lo vio, pero su voz le hizo darse cuenta que ya no estaba dentro del sueño. Abrió los ojos y miró entorno suyo, las luces estaban apagadas y no podía ver nada, pero sentía la presencia que permanecía a su lado y de la que él apretaba la mano, así que volteó el rostro en esa dirección.

—Hola— le dijo Tony—. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos de nuevo, ¿no viste a San Pedro por ahí? Tengo una cuenta pendiente con el viejito.

Steve rió por lo bajo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola—contestó con la voz ronca característica de quienes apenas despiertan—. Me temo que aún no estaba muriendo, así que no me lo encontré.

Tony sonrió, y se hizo un poco más hacia adelante en su silla. Él podía ver el rostro de Steve, entre los claro-oscuros de la habitación, además, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de luz.

—Oh, bueno, no importa—Tony se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te duele algo?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Es porque te anestesiaron, te operaron, ¿sabes?

—Supongo.

—No contestes así, como si fuera cosa de todos los días— reprendió Tony.

Steve volvió a reír, y agradeció estar todavía bajo ciertos efectos de la anestesia, porque estaba seguro que, de otra manera, le dolería el abdomen en cada carcajada.

—No es para que te rías, Rogers—Tony frunció el ceño, Steve apenas podía distinguirle, poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y la poca luz que provenía de la ventana, la tenía en contra—. No tienes idea de cuánto me asustaste. Luego, llegó aquí, ¿y qué me dicen? Que el señorito se arriesgó de más, COMO SIEMPRE. Maldita sea, Steve, ¿qué pasa si un día cruzas la línea?

Steve sonrió a pesar de saber que era peligroso, ya que Tony podía enfadarse más con él.

—Lo siento—dijo —, no te enojes.

Tony bufó y giró el rostro hacia otro lado. Entonces, Steve soltó su mano. Tony sintió el abandono, pero al voltear para reclamar (aunque no entendía porque habría de reclamar) sintió la mano de Steve acunarle la mejilla. Sintió su toque tibio y suave, y las palabras se le atoraron en el camino del cerebro a la boca, se desdibujaron e hicieron nudo, hasta que tuvo que dejarlas a un lado, como se deja las cosas que ya no sirven. Y cerró los ojos cuando el pulgar de Steve acarició su mejilla.

—Me asustaste—murmuró.

—Lo siento—repitió Steve.

Lo siguiente que Tony sintió fue como esa mano guiaba su rostro unos centímetros más abajo. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero no hizo ningún intento por evitar el beso que siguió. Nada. Un beso en la oscuridad era como un secreto que se dice al oído, como un susurro que eriza la piel y derrite cualquier defensa, así se sintió y aquello lo consterno. Se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados incluso después de que la presión en sus labios había cedido.

—Gracias—fueron las palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar.

—¿Gracias por qué?—preguntó irguiéndose para escapar del alcance de esa mano, de esos labios.

—Por estar aquí.

—Es normal, ¿o no?

—En ti, lo es.

Tony le miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué carajos significaba eso? No tuvo que preguntar, tampoco recibió respuesta; Steve cambio el tema y de alguna manera, lo agradeció.

—¿Cómo están Bucky y Sam?

—Mejor que tú, te lo aseguro—Tony cruzó los brazos en su pecho y apoyo la espalda en la silla. Y le dio un par de explicaciones respecto a la condición de sus amigos, no ahondó mucho, tampoco había mucho que decir, excepto que Nat estaba en la otra habitación. Sobre su salud, le dijo que dos médicos habían ido a verlo y que ambos opinaban que estaría bien; lo cual era una suerte, pero que no se le ocurriera repetirlo, porque nada aseguraba que la suerte se repitiera, también.

Steve le escuchó sin interrumpir, ni emitir ninguna promesa respecto al último punto; sabía que de nada serviría; su trabajo era así: estar constantemente preparado para morir... claro que, era algo que no le diría a su esposa. Se sentía cansado, y ahora que la anestesia estaba retrocediendo, también se sentía ligeramente adolorido.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Steve?—Tony detuvo su perorata cuando no escuchó ni un gruñido de réplica—¿Te dormiste?

Steve negó y estiró su mano. Tony deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, pensó que algo quería, no esperaba que volviera a tomarle la mano, y menos que tirara de ella suavemente.

—Duerme conmigo—le escuchó decir.

—¿Qué...? ¿Estás loco? Estás herido, te dolerá cualquier movimiento que hagas.

Steve rió, y por primera vez, sintió el ardor que habían dejado tras de sí, las balas.

—No me refiero... sólo quiero dormir a tu lado, sintiéndote cerca.

Tony agradeció que estuviera oscuro, porque ¡Dios santo! Sentía el rostro caliente, seguramente, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—Estoy cerca, Steven. Cierra los ojos y descansa... aunque eres algo perezoso ¿sabes? Has estado durmiendo durante horas y...

—Tony...

Tony tragó saliva.

—... por favor.

—No...—Tony podía verle, un poco desdibujado por la falta de luz, pero no había duda del gesto en el rostro del capitán—... no pongas esa cara de cachorro, que siento que no puedo negarte nada.

—Entonces, no me niegues esto. Estoy convaleciente, ¿no podrías cumplir el deseo de un casi moribundo?

—Eres un...—Tony no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese chantaje barato— Es una cama de hospital, Rogers, no hay manera de que quepamos los dos.

—Me haré a un lado. Además, no me muevo mientras duermo.

—Pero yo sí, ¿qué tal que te pateó o algo así?

—Hará frío.

—¿Y eso qué? No me cambies el...

—Te dará frío.

—Sam me trajo una manta.

—No será suficiente.

—¿Cómo sabes que no?

—Porque tengo mantas encima y aun así, estoy seguro de que tendré frío sin ti.

Tony abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras, una vez más, se le enredaron en el camino como hierba rodadera en el desierto. ¿Qué diablos? Pensó, ¿de dónde carajos saliste? ¿De cuál maldita novela romántica fuiste expulsado?

—Tony...

—¡Está bien! Pero si te golpeo o algo, no será mi culpa.

—Asumo la responsabilidad.

Tony suspiró, se levantó de la silla para ir por la manta que Sam había llevado, se envolvió en ella y regresó al lado de la cama. Algo muy surrealista estaba a punto de pasar, al menos en la concepción de Tony sobre la realidad.

Steve se hizo a un costado, lo suficiente para darle espacio en el colchón, lentamente, consciente de sus heridas y de que, quizás, no debería moverse. Tony, entonces, se recostó a su lado.

—Quita el brazo, Steven. No lo necesito de almohada.

—No, así está bien.

—¡Qué bien, ni que nada! Se te va a dormir.

—¿Y?

—Y... perderás circulación sanguínea, no sentirás los dedos, y dirás que tengo la cabeza muy pesada.

Steve rió y por toda respuesta, dobló su brazo, acercándole más y cerrando el abrazo. Tony se encontró, de pronto, con la mejilla en el hombro del capitán y con una mano apoyada en su pecho. Muy, muy cerca... era casi como poner las manos sobre la flama de una fogata. Quiso apartarse apoyando la mano que tenía en el pecho de Steve, y empujarse hacia atrás, pero la otra mano de éste cubrió esa mano y lo desarmó.

Mientras pensaba que hacer para salir de esa trampa en la que voluntariamente había entrado, Steve volvió a hablar.

—Te lo pusiste.

Tony tardó un segundo en entender. La mano que Steve sujetaba contra su pecho, era la izquierda, la misma en la que llevaba el anillo de bodas.

—Ah... sí... yo... no creas que estaba esculcando tu habitación... buscaba algo en específico... los encontré... no pienses que los estaba buscando... es...

—Está bien—su tono de voz era un poco revelador. 

—¿Estás sonriendo?

—Quizás.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Demonios, no se puede discutir contigo a gusto.

Steve rió por lo bajo de nuevo, apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Tony y cerró los ojos. Tony sintió bajo su mano como la respiración de Steve se volvía acompasada. Pensó escapar entonces, pero lo olvidó pronto; se quedó dormido, también.

***

Pepper, con una mano en la cintura ,se debatió entre tomar una foto o echarse a reír descontroladamente. Optó por una tercera opción carraspear fuertemente, al tiempo que sacudía el hombro de su jefe y amigo.

Tony frunció el ceño y murmuró algo ininteligible, mientras reacomodaba la mejilla en el hombro de Steve. Pepper apretó los labios para no dejar escapar la ni una sola carcajada. Repitió la operación, agregando un llamado tenue; aquello surtió efecto, Tony se talló un ojo y bostezó.

—Buen día, Tony—le dijo Pepper y agregó con sarcasmo—: ¿Dormiste bien?

—Pepp, ¿qué...?

—Sra. Rogers—Tony reconoció al médico—, no sé cómo decirle esto, pero no debieron...

Tony levantó una mano.

—No se viaje, doc. Sólo nos quedamos dormidos.

—¿Si sabías que hay un sillón ahí, verdad?—Dijo Pepper con picardía en la mirada y señalando el mueble justo a sus espaldas.

Tony rodó los ojos e hizo por incorporarse, pero para lograrlo tuvo que quitarse el brazo de Steve de rededor. Su movimiento, hizo que éste último también despertara; lo cual aprovechó el médico para proceder a hacer un interrogatorio y chequeos de rutina. Tony se apartó un poco mientras aquello ocurría y, todavía medio dormido, soportó los codazos de su amiga.

—Basta, Pepp—murmuró o más bien, bostezó.

—Jamás pensé encontrarte así.

—No viste nada—dijo Tony y la volteó a ver achicando los ojos en ánimo amenazador—, nada de nada.

—Bueno, nada de que avergonzarse, sólo un par de enamorados durmiendo de cucharita.

—No dormíamos de...

El médico interrumpió la plática, para informar que todo parecía estar bien, pero que deseaba que Steve permaneciera en observación un par de días más. Cuando se fue, Pepper saludó a Steve, le deseo pronta recuperación y le dijo que secuestraría a su esposa por unos minutos. Acto seguido, Tony se vio en la cafetería del hospital, desayunando unos huevos revueltos insulsos y un jugo de naranja que sabía un poco mejor que estos.

—Quiero café—bostezó—, aún tengo sueño.

—¿Te habría gustado seguir dormido sobre tu musculoso colchón?

—Calla, Pepper.

La pelirroja, esta vez, sí rió abiertamente; era realmente divertido tomarle el pelo al gran Tony Stark.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar, Pepper?—Tony decidió que lo mejor era desviar el tema.

—Ah, eso—Pepper tomó un sorbo de su té y se limpió los labios con la servilleta antes de contestar—. Un par de cosas. La primera: supongo que te quedarás a cuidar a tu marido, no me gusta decir esto, pero estoy segura que los ejecutivos miembros del consejo pegarán el grito en el cielo.

—Qué se jodan—dijo Tony, sintiendo malhumor de inmediato—. Además, Steve sólo estará aquí un par de días, después, seguramente, lo mandarán a casa. Y puedo trabajar desde ahí, como lo estaba haciendo. Iré más lento, pero que se jodan, es mi maldita empresa, y hago lo que se me hincha la gana.

Pepp sacudió la cabeza, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar eso.

—Informaré que continuarás trabajando, pero los plazos de entrega se pospondrán. 

—Sí, tu encárgate de la diplomacia—Tony se levantó por un café, y unas rosquillas glaseadas que le habían hecho ojitos desde el mostrador principal de la cafetería. Cuando volvió, también, retomó los asuntos pendientes—. ¿Qué otra cosa?

—Hablé con Strange.

Tony levantó la vista al tiempo que mordía la rosquilla.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que mañana por la noche puede ser la invocación. De hecho, dijo que conviene, puesto que tu cuerpo está aquí. En mi opinión, también, es conveniente porque así no estarás lejos de tu amorci.

—Para con eso, Pepper, no es mi amorci, ni nada por el estilo.

—No, claro que no—la chica se hincó los codos en la mesa y le miró con seriedad, cambiando, también, el tono de su voz—. Tony, ¿quieres hacer la invocación mañana?

Tony se demoró en contestar, lo que se tardó en engullir por completo la rosquilla. Parecía masticar no sólo la comida, sino también sus pensamientos.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente—, si dice que es conveniente...

—Ok, entonces, necesitamos el anillo de Steve.

Tony asintió y le prometió las llaves de la casa. Le dijo dónde encontrar la caja de terciopelo, y pidió que se pusiera de acuerdo con el Dr. Strange; y alistar todo para la noche siguiente.

Antes de despedirse, Pepper hizo una pregunta que Tony no contestó, la razón de ello se le fue de las manos, las palabras adecuadas y precisas, se hicieron una bola de papel, como siempre que las cosas estaban impregnadas fuertemente de Steve. Ésta fue:

—¿Estás seguro de querer volver pronto a tu cuerpo?

Con la pregunta en la mente, Tony regresó a la habitación de Steve. Encontró, entonces, que el rubio no estaba solo. Natasha estaba de visita; y hablaban animadamente cuando entró.

—¿Desayunaste?—le preguntó Steve con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Tony asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón, puesto que la silla la ocupaba Natasha.

—¿Cómo está Bucky, Nat?—preguntó desde ahí.

—Muy bien. Esta tarde vendrá un doctor a evaluar las respuestas nerviosas de su brazo, pero yo le veo muy bien.

 

Nat se fue poco después, pero Steve y Tony no pudieron quedarse a solas; apareció Sam. Tony aprovechó y salió a estirar las piernas. La vida en el hospital era aburrida. Decidió pedirle a Pepper que le mandaran su lap top, y que mandara alguien a limpiar el desastre que era su habitación; y le llevara algún cambio de ropa. Esperaba que cuando volviera a casa todo estuviera en orden, y que ese regreso, fuera pronto.

***

Bucky terminó de comer y se quejó, como siempre, de las gelatinas de hospital. Siempre desabridas, siempre demasiado duras para las cucharas de plástico endebles que solían darle, ya había roto dos en esa ocasión.

—Recupérate pronto, si quieres comer decentemente de nuevo—le dijo Nat sentada en sillón, al tiempo que hojeaba una revista.

—Quiero palmeni, ¿me lo haces?

Nat lo miró y sonrió.

—Sí.

—¿Y pastel de miel?

—¿Con té?

—Y una rodaja de limón.

Natasha rió, una vez que su esposo tenía antojos de comida rusa, significaba que estaba recuperándose a muy buen paso. Dejó la revista sobre el sofá y se sentó al borde de la cama de éste.

—¿Y qué más quieres comer? —le dijo con una sugerente sonrisa de medio lado.

Bucky correspondió aquella sonrisa con un rápido y pícaro movimiento de cejas.

—¿Carne a la Romanoff?—dijo.

Natasha echó a reír—Eres un bobo—le dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar más; tocaron a la puerta—. Debe ser el médico que va a revisarte, James. ¡Adelante!

Sí, esperaban al médico, pero lo que Nat no esperaba, es que el médico fuera el mismo hombre que había visto la noche anterior salir y entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Steve; el mismo hombre que había visto entrar y salir de la casa de su amigo, siempre en compañía de Tony. Borró la conmoción que aquello le causaba y sonrió con una perfecta careta neutra, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

—Dr. Stephen Strange—dijo el hombre al presentarse y después, sin tiempo que perder, procedió a la evaluación de Bucky.

Nat lo observó todo el tiempo con recelo. Y cuando se marchó, tras asegurarles que todo iba por buen camino, volteó a ver a su marido, señalando la puerta por la que el doctor había salido.

—¡Es él!

—¿Quién?

—El hombre que te conté anoche.

—¿El amante de Sharon?

—Posible, James, posible... aún no estoy segura. ¿Qué opinas?

Bucky frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué opino? Pues que a Sharon le gustan los nombres que suenan igual.

Natasha rodó los ojos por toda respuesta y suspiró. Definitivamente su marido necesitaba alimento de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado  
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
